My Reaper Academia: Retold
by Daedalus77
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, was born as the son of the Pro Hero: Isshin Kurosaki. Yet, that won't be his legacy. That won't be his title. And that is not who he is. Watch as he grows into something more than the spawn of a legend. IchigoxHarem. Female Izuku and Shouto. Rated M for mature themes, and lemons. (Undergoing Rewrite. Again. Sorry.)
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, and Welcome to My Reaper Academia. The rewrite has finally come. Due to popular demand, I am rewriting the story. After rereading the story, I realized the massive amount of mistakes I had made. Hopeful this will be a bit better. Also, these were the last reviews on the old story. Last but not least, I need to address something at the end of the chapter, so don't miss it.

Guest: Don't worry about Ichigo being to strong. As I had said before, All the other characters are going to be receiving large buffs to their strengths, whether that be modifying their quirks, giving them new abilities, or just making them overall stronger than before. I know that he would be broken compared to the other characters if I kept them all the same. Even the villains will be way stronger than before, so once more, don't worry about it, though, I do thank you for your concern.

* * *

"Ichigo! Don't go to far now!" Isshin said, as the boy ran ahead of him.

"I'm not!" He yelled back, crossing the bridge that connected the small island to the mainland. He waited at the end of the bridge as he waited for his father, who caught up quickly.

"Wow, this park is really pretty." Ichigo said in an almost awestruck voice, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Yeah, it is. My sister would bring me to this park almost daily since my parents weren't around often, so it's quite special to me." Isshin said, reminiscing the good times he had at this park. The park was quite beautiful, with there being a play-set in the middle that was surrounded by sand. The edge of the park had a cement walkway that went around the island, and it had a river on one side, and a line of cherry-blossom trees on the other.

"May I go play?" Ichigo asked, snapping his father out of his trance.

"What?" He hadn't been listening.

"I asked if I could go play now." Ichigo repeated.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead." Isshin said, and Ichigo ran to the park without another thought, and was quirk to make new friends.

They played for hours, Isshin watching as they played games such as tag and hide-n-seek, or built sand castles. They played until the sunset, with Isshin telling Ichigo they had to leave, since he had to work tomorrow. Ichigo said his goodbyes to his newly made friends, and they departed form the park and headed for home. The walk home was long, having to go through the relatively large city, and Ichigo was tired, so he kept trailing behind Isshin. Isshin chuckled at the boy and waited for him to catch up to him. When he caught up, Isshin kneeled down and signaled for him to climb onto his back. He did, but it was incredibly lazy, resting his head on Isshin's back and draping his arms over his shoulders.

Isshin stood back up carefully, not wanting to drop Ichigo due to his lazy grip, and walked back to his house. The walk was uneventful, and as he made it to their house, he realized Ichigo had fallen asleep. He opened the door to his house and entered, maneuvering his way through the house without waking Ichigo up and placing him on his bed. He tucked the boy in before leaving the room, taking one last look at him before leaving. He grabbed his phone and saw a message from one of his contacts named AM.

AM: You ready for the raid?

He read the text before replying.

_Almost. I need to call my sister to take care of Ichigo while I'm gone._

He waited a few minutes before receiving a another message.

AM: Please be quick. We need all the help we can get.

He didn't reply instantly. He called his sister first, asking her to watch after Ichigo for the night. She agreed after he explained the situation, telling him she would be there in fifteen said thank you and goodbye, before he answered AM.

_I'll be there in five._

* * *

"Hado#73: Soren-Sokatsui!" Isshin yelled, A large, blue cylinder of spiritual energy was ejected from hands.

The target of the attack simply blocked the attack with his hand, his quirks working to neutralize the attack. "This is all the second strongest hero can offer? Pitiful. Allow me to shot you true power," The man mocked, replacing the quirks he had use to dissipate the attack, with ones more fit for attacking.

"2 strength enhancers, 2 speed quirks, and a hardening quirk. When uses in tandem with one another..." He muttered to the reaper, before disappearing from Isshin's field of view, and reappearing behind him. "They pack a real punch." He felt his back nearly break from the punch and he was sent flying into a recently abandoned building.

"That hardening quirk really gives this combo the extra kick it needs." The man uttered to himself, flexing the now black hand, trying to reduce the stiffness the quirk combo caused.

**"All-For-One!"** He heard, as a man clad in blue, white, and red charged at him. **"Detroit Smash!"** He s, his fist colliding with All-For-One's face. He was knocked back several meters, but the damage done was regenerated, and he landed on his feet.

"All-Might, so goo-" He was interrupted with another punch being thrown at him, though he was able to dodge this time, though just barely.

**"Shut your mouth All-For-One. I didn't come here for petty small talk. I came here to serve justice for all those you have hurt!"** All-Might said, pulling his fist back before launching it forward once more. **"Texas Smash!"** The air pressure of the punch was sent toward All-For-One. A lesser man would been sent flying, evident by the crack created in the concrete behind him, but All-For-One was rooted to the ground. Literally. Roots had grown out of his legs and buried themselves in the ground negating any damage that would've been done.

**"You really thought I wouldn't of found a quirk to counter that attack? You must be dumber than I thought, Symbol of Peace."** He taunted, before powering up different quirks. **"Here's a new attack I created recently."** He said, a white line of plasma being shot out of each one of his fingers. All-Might was able to dodge, and several large explosion erupted where he had been.

"I took this quirk from a man who could ooze plasma from his finger-tips and combined it with a quirk I deemed Pneumatic Cannon , which allows for air to be shot out of any pore in his body. They were both very nice men with families. Almost a shame I had to kill them!" All-For-One said, cackling afterwards.

**"I knew you were sick, but this is just a whole new level, bragging about murder."** All-Might growled, his teeth grinding in anger. "Oh well, I guess we'll always have different opinions on the matter." He replied nonchalantly. "Now, lets end this shall we?"

He said as his arms and legs grew black once more. They leaped at each other before colliding as they traded blows between themselves. They battled for half an hour, neither one of them gaining an advantage on the other, until All-Might lost his footing, which ended up in him receiving a stab-like wound on his left abdomen. The wound wouldn't have been to bad, had All-For-One not been using a quirk that gave him knives on his knuckles. He stumbled before falling down, out of breath and injured. "Well, who would've thought all it took was a single punch to crumble the Symbol of Peace? Not m-"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY TOSHINORI!" Isshin yelled, though, his appearance was quite different. Instead of the black shihakusho, he was covered in dark grey bandages from the waist up, sans his hair, eyes, and left arm. His bottom half was shrouded in a black reiatsu, that flared every which way.

Taking advantage of the distraction, All-Might got out of the way as he was told to. What happened next was lodged into his mind for the rest of his life. He watched as Isshin's right arm swung downwards, and pillars of darkness erupted from the earth, cutting All-For-One in half. The wall of shadows stayed present for a few seconds, before evaporating into nothingness, and Isshin fell to the ground. All-Might started to limp over to his long-time friend, before watching All-For-One get sucked up in a purple-black void. He continued to make his way over to his friend, before collapsing on the ground beside him.

"We finally did it, Toshinori." Isshin said, a smile on his face.

"That we did, Isshin, though I have to ask what the hell that was?" All-Might replied, the attack still fresh in his mind.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, I need a hospital." He pulled his phone out and and dialed Chiyo's number, before dropping the phone on the ground as her voice rang out from the speakers..

"Recovery Girl will be here soon, so I think I'm gonna try to sleep this off." Isshin said, exhausted from the fight.

"You know what, that's not a bad idea." All-Might said, joining him in sleep.

* * *

There's the prologue boys. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is gonna be a 5 and a half year time skip. I just wanted to explain the differences in the story and such, and Isshin's role in All-For-One. That's really it. I have no clue when the next chapter will be out, so yeah. See you next time.


	2. 1-A Quirks (Necessary for Story)

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say this chapter is not necessary, and that you don't have to read it. I just thought I should explain everyone's quirks from 1-A. If i change any more quirks, I'll post them at the beginning of each new chapter.

* * *

**Yuga Aoyoma;** A blonde, feminine boy, whose appearance and attitude is similar to that of a prince.

**Quirk: Naval Laser.** The user is able to emit a blue laser from their stomach. Aoyoma's laser is able to pierce most materials, and is able to propel the user backwards. It also emits light, allowing it to be used as a beacon.

**Drawbacks:** The user's stomach can explode if used for to long, though, the allotted time can be extended through training.

* * *

**Mina Ashido;** An athletic, busty girl with pink skin and hair, as well as yellow horns, yellow pupils, and black sclera. She has a strong sense of fashion as well as a positive personality.  
**Quirk: Acid.** Mina's of the quirk's skin is augmented by the quirk, giving it its a pink coloration and resistance to all forms of acid. Mina is able to generate large quantities of acid of any viscosity or pH level, making it very versatile. She is also able it manipulate and generated acid within a ten meter radius of herself.

**Drawbacks:** Mina loses resistance to acid after creating to much.

* * *

**Tsuyu Asui;** A short, lean woman with green hair and large eyes. She has a long tongue and large hands, giving her the appearance of a frog. She is quite blunt, and says whats on her mind with few barriers.  
**Quirk: Frog.** Tsuyu gains the properties of a frog. These include greater overall strength, a strong extending tongue, camouflaging, poison and quick swimming. She is able to use these abilities without trouble, and her abilities are magnified when she is wet.

**Drawbacks:** The user is extremely weak to cold, and will enter a hibernation-like state if their body temperature grows too cold.

* * *

**Tenya Iida;** He is tall, muscular, blue haired man with engines on both of his calves. He is quite strict and follows rules and instructions very carefully, though he will break them when he feels necessary.  
**Quirk:** **Engine.** Engines protrude from the body of the user, allowing them to achieve high speeds. Iida also has an enhanced skeleton to withstand the pressure placed on their body. The engine's grow stronger as Iida trains them, and will naturally adapt to the his body. He is also able to move at speeds faster than sound for a short period of time, but must cool down their engines afterwards.

**Drawbacks:** The quirk relies of vitamin C as fuel for the engines to be used, so the user must digest some sort of vitamin C very often to be able to use their quirk.

* * *

**Ochako Uraraka;** A short girl with a petite build, and has a near permanent blush on her cheeks. She brown, bob shaped hair and warm chocolate eyes. She has a warm atmosphere, and is nice to almost everyone.  
**Quirk: Zero Gravity and Mass Manipulation.** Uraraka gained pads on each one of her fingers, which are utilized to active the quirk. To use her quirk, she must either touch an object with all five fingers on one hand, negating the effects of gravity, or touch and object with all ten finger-pads, getting rid of the objects mass temporarily. To deactivate either effect, she must touch both hands together and say release.

**Drawbacks:** Erasing an object's weight or mass when it has to much of either causes the user to get severely nauseous.

* * *

**Ojiro Mashirao;** Is a well kept, blonde haired boy who has a slightly shy and kind demeanor and a strong sense of honor.  
**Quirk: Tail.** The quirk user has a tail at birth that grows with them. The tail is stronger and larger than any other limb, able to crush metal, capture enemies, and swing the user through the air.

**Drawbacks:** The tail is also susceptible to damage, but it heals quicker than the rest of his body. The tail, being a mutation type quirk, is permanent, and can cause discomfort when sitting or laying down.

* * *

**Denki Kaminari;** While boastful, the blonde is quite caring, and does most thing meaning well, but comes off reckless and blunt.  
**Quirk: Electrification.** Kaminari can discharge or have electricity course through their body, shocking anyone who touches them when the quirk is active. If enough electricity is discharged, it shoots out from his body. The user can also use the electricity to boost their physical abilities.

**Drawbacks:** The capacity of the electricity is directly linked to the user's mental capacity, and if to much electricity is used, the user's brain stops functioning normally.

* * *

**Eijiro Kirishima;** A red head boy with a very supportive attitude, always pushing himself and others to do the best they can.  
**Quirk: Hardening.** The quirk owner can harden any part or all of their body at will, boosting their strength and negating most forms of physical damage. The use of the quirks makes the Kirishima body rough and sharp like a rock, and can cut opponents by grazing them.

**Drawbacks:** The use of his quirk takes a toll on his stamina, making his time being in his hardened state limited lightly, but extendable through training.

* * *

**Koji Koda;** Koda is very tall and broad, and has peach coloured skin. His head has no hair, and is shaped like a rock and is evenly pointed at the top. His body type contrasts his personality severely. He is very shy and talks very little, sign language being his communication of choice.  
**Quirk: Anivoice.** He is able to talk to and command animals and insects, using them to aid in most situations. The quirk is sound based, and animals must be within hearing range for them to hear him.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki;** Ichigo is quite tall and has lean but muscular build, as well as wild orange hair and warm brown eyes. He has been portrayed as delinquent, his brash and impulsive behavior causing most to overlook his natural talent and smarts, as well as his personality. He is kind to those around him, and has a goal to protect the ones close to him as well as others that need his help.  
**Quirk: Shinigami.** A mutation type quirk that enhances most aspects of his body. His quirk gives him the power to wield 'spirit energy', which allows his to cast spells. 'Spirit energy', can affect others in ways different from spells. When fighting, he is unable to control his 'spirit energy', and it flows out of him in large quantities, and causes a pressure to be applied to those around him, including teammates, causing him to often fight solo. He wields a special sword linked to his quirk, which allows him to release large beams of energy, which explode on contact with larger objects.

* * *

**Izumi Midoriya:** A fairly short girl with a well developed body. She has wild, chest length dark green hair, and bright green eyes. She has an extremely she demeanor after years of bullying for being quirkless, and she stutters constantly when addressing anyone. Izumi has a habit of muttering due to her fascination and creativity when comes to quirks, and becomes embarrassed when someone points it out.  
**Quirk:** **Superpower (One for All).** Izumi is able to release devastating amounts of force with one attack, but at the cost of the limbs used to execute the attack.

**Drawbacks:** Her quirk , when used, causes large amounts of damage to herself.

* * *

**Mezo Shoji;** A calm, mountain of a man with spiky, light gray hair and a blue mask. He has a calm and cool attitude in almost all situations.  
**Quirk: Dupliarms.** Shoji is able to create a total of 4 additional arms on his body, each able to have a different body part on the end. He can use his quirk to survey an area as well as lift heavy objects and fight strong opponents, making it a perfect quirk for heroics.

**Drawbacks:** The additional arms are only as strong as the Shoji's natural ones.

* * *

**Kyouka Jirou;** Jirou has a very thin and lithe build, as well as short purple hair and headphone-jacks as earlobes. She has a very unenthusiastic but teasing personality that is shown to those she finds annoying.  
**Quirk: Earphone Jack.** Jirou is able to control her long cable-like earlobes to shoot large vibrations and detect faint noises through thick objects. Her quirk can pierce strong materials like metal and concrete, as well as send vibrations through objects harming the internal durability.

**Drawbacks:** Extremely sensitive to loud noises.

* * *

**Hanta Sero:** Hanta is a tall, lean young man with chin-length black hair, spiked downwards, with jagged bangs coming about halfway down his forehead. He has almond-shaped eyes, usually stretched quite wide, and rather large, straight teeth that dominate his grin.  
**Quirk: Tape.** Sero is able to launch strong, cellophane tape from his oddly shaped elbows, allowing him to swing himself and others around, capture villains, and block of exits and entrances. He can also change the strength and stickiness of his tape, giving it a more versatile use.

* * *

**Fumikage Tokoyami:** A short, thin man with the head of a raven, and a yellow beak. He is a reserved, serious character who seems to enjoy being on his own. When forced on a team, he becomes more sociable, and won't hesitate to give his input.  
**Quirk: Dark Shadow.** One of the only sentient quirks known to man. Tokoyami's quirk gives him control over a dark, bird-like being who has immense strength and thrives in the dark, but is weak to forms of light. They are able to communicate through speech or telepathy.

**Drawbacks:** Tokoyami can lose control of the beast if it gets to dark, or is injured too severely.

* * *

**Shouko Todoroki:** Shouko has a lean, but filled figure, as well as white, naval length hair and a grey eye on her right side, and red, naval length hair with an icy blue eye on her left, surrounded by a red burn-mark. She has a cold, outcast-ish demeanor due to her mistreatment as a child, having her mother taken away from her at a young age.  
**Quirk: Half Cold, Half Hot.** Shouko is able to emit ice from the right side of her body, as well as manipulate the ice she has created. She is also able to create flames from the left side of her body, though she has less control over it.

**Drawbacks:** While resistant to it, she can still grow too cold and become weaker.

* * *

**Toru Hagakure:** Like Mina Ashido, she has a positive, outgoing personality and tries to make as many friends as possible.  
**Quirk: Invisibility.** Her whole body is invisible, and anything that enters her is as well, such as food and water. She can reflect the light that lands on her to create a flash of light, temporarily blinding the unprepared.

* * *

**Katsuki Bakugo:** He has a rude, angry, and brash personality, which usually scares a those who seek to befriend him. He has explosive, ash blonde hair and red eyes that give him a scary look when angry.  
**Quirk: Explosion.** Katsuki has nitroglycerin sweat that secretes from his palms and the bottoms of his feet, allowing him to create explosions on either appendage. He can use these explosions as weapons, utilities, or to help him move, giving him a way to move through the air. He also has a resistance to shock waves and explosions, as well as enhances strength.

**Drawbacks:** Katsuki can be injured if he uses to large of an explosion.

* * *

**Minoru Mineta:** Mineta is a short boy with lumpy, purple hair. He as perverted tendencies and makes sure to do his best to show it to the world.  
**Quirk: Pop-off.** Mineta can pull pieces of his hair off of his head, and when they leave his body, they gain a sticky property.

**Drawbacks:** His hair regrows nearly instantly, but pulling too much of will cause his head to bleed.

* * *

**Momo Yaoyorozu:** A tall, developed woman with grey eyes and black hair usually kept in a spiky ponytail. She has a proper, rule following attitude, but is kind and ready to help those she can.  
**Quirk: Creation.** Momo can create objects out of any material as long as she knows the atomic structure of it.

**Drawbacks:** Her quirk relies on two things. Her intellect and her diet. She can create objects out of lipids in her body, forcing her to eat more than average. She also has to know the atomic structure, causing her to be very well-versed in science.

* * *

Done! Sorry about the boring chapter. The next chapter will be a bot delayed most likely, and I won't be explaining everyone's costumes like before. I reread that chapter, and it was a bit boring, so I'm gonna avoid going on the same track. If you read this part, I hope you don't mind the changes to the quirks. They were only slight tweaks, but I felt that if I didn't change the quirks, Ichigo would be way to strong. Anyway, that's really all. See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter One: A New World

Hello Everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of the rewrite! First things first, the upload schedule. I'm going to post chapters as they are finished and I am happy with them. So some chapters could be posted within weeks or days of each other. Also, Isshin will be acting a bit different in the story. He always acted goofy around Yuzu and Karin, but had a serious side when around Ichigo, so I'm going to do my best to balance the two out in the story, but don't blame me if it's shitty.

This chapter won't have to much. It's more of a setting builder than anything else. Also, I've decided something with Ichigo's zanpaktou. Since Isshin has been training Ichigo's powers, he would've given him an asauchi. So, it wouldn't make sense for me to give his sword the same look as the anime. So instead, I'm going to make his sword the larger blade of his duel blades. I might have him gain his smaller blades later on, but who knows. Anyway, just wanted to get that out there, so, enjoy the chapter.

Reviews

Lucifer's Assassin: I was really pleased with how it came out, so I'm glad you liked It too. If you have read the other one by now, I hope you can see a difference in the writing.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Was the yell that was often heard throughout the house, usually accompanied by a large slam.

"Can you stop waking me up by attacking me! What kind of father does that!" Ichigo said to his father, who was now stuck in a wall. Rolling his eyes, he walked away "Whatever. I'm gonna cook us some breakfast, then I gotta get to school." He said, looking at the clock. When he got to the kitchen, he had to clean the counter-tops, due to the mess he and his father had made making dinner last night. After he finished cleaning the counter, he decided to make an English Breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He mixed flour, baking soda, salt, and sugar together in a large bowl before adding milk and melted butter in as well. As the mixture settled, he got the skillet out and heated it to 400 degrees. He got a pan out and placed it on the stove. He placed the eggs and bacon in the pan before pouring 4 large pancakes on the skillet.

"Hey Ichigo." He felt a hand land on his shoulder, "When you come home from school, Kisuke said that he needed you for some training." Ichigo groaned at the timing. He would've loved to train any other day, but today he had to take the mock test that allowed him to participate in the entrance exam.

"Okay, but tell him I'm going to be there later than usual. I gotta take UA's mock exam today, so I have to stay after school." He said, still managing the food, making sure it cooked thoroughly without burning. "Wait that was today?" Isshin said, taking a drink from his coffee.

"Yeah, they kinda rescheduled it, so I don't blame you for forgetting." Ichigo said, as he placed the eggs and bacon on the plates.

"Well, I can tell Kisuke to postpone the training then." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, don't worry about it dad. I really don't mind. If he wants to train today, we can train. I just won't be home till late at night." He replied, placing the meal on the table.

"You sure? Because I know Kisuke wouldn't mind?" Isshin replied, not wanting to place to big of a burden on his son.

"Yeah, its fine. Its only a written test, so it's not like I'll be tired afterward." Ichigo said, as Isshin pulled up a chair and sat down. "If you're sure."

* * *

They ate in relative silence, only asking each other for something the other couldn't reach. When Ichigo finished eating, he rinsed off his plate, the pan, and the skillet, before placing them in the dish-washer. As he walked to his room, he caught a glimpse of his father in his usual suit, a white dress shirt with a black vest, tie, shoes, and pants.

"Oh yeah. You have a meeting today." Ichigo said, walking into the room.

"Yeah. There's a lawsuit against All-Might and all the higher-ups need to show up. I should be home by the time you get done with your training." He said, straightening his tie. He left his fathers room and entered his own, where he grabbed his clothes for the day. His school, Aldera High, didn't have a uniform, so he wore whatever, which was jeans and a white shirt. He went to the bathroom where he entered the bathroom and cleaned off the sweat that had accumulated over night. He stood in the shower for a while, basking in the warmth of the water as it soothed the soreness in his muscles before stepping out, a cloud of steam following him.

He toweled himself off, and got dressed. When he got out of the bathroom, his father was already gone, and it was 6:15. He got his shoes and backpack on and left the house, making sure to lock the door as he left. His commute was the same as every other day, just a twenty minute walk from his house. His classes were relatively normal as well, though, he was surprised when he had been called up to the office in the middle of his Quirk History Class. Apparently, he had been offered a scholarship at the second best hero college in Japan, Shiketsu University. He considered it, but turned it down, saying he was going to UA. The principal was surprised, but didn't doubt that Ichigo could do it. Ichigo had been their top student for years, placing third three times in their end of the year exams. He also played sports, soccer being his main focus. His quirk held the most potential out of all the students, though, it held a negative aura to it.

The mock test was held in a classroom with a moderator from UA, and to his surprise, there was only four people taking the mock exam in his school. One was an lean, ash blonde haired boy who he knew as Katsuki Bakugo, the loud mouth with a flashy quirk. Another was a black haired boy with a strength enhancing quirk, though he knew nothing else about him. The last one, other than him, was a curvaceous, green haired girl, who he noticed jump at everything. He had no clue why, until he noticed the death stare she was getting from Katsuki. The test went by relatively quickly, though the tense atmosphere caused by the blonde made it feel like forever. After everyone finished the test, the moderator collected the paper and said that they would receive their results by the following week.

They left the room and as Ichigo turned to exit the building, he heard a slam and a squeal. "Why the hell are you applying for UA, Deku!" He heard Katsuki spit.

"I-I just w-wanted to t-try. I-I wouldn't be a-able to live w-with myself if I-I didn't." She managed to stutter out.

"Stupid Deku! How many times have I told you to give up on becoming a hero you quirkless shi-."

"Bullying isn't very heroic, Bakugo." Ichigo interrupted, as he walked towards the two.

Without looking at him, Katsuki addressed him, "This isn't any of your business extra!"

"Well, what is it that All-Might said? Oh yeah. Meddling in others business is the essence of a hero. So allow me to repeat myself." Ichigo said, flaring his reiatsu."Bullying isn't very heroic, Bakugo."

As the atmosphere grew tense, Bakugo begrudgingly released "Deku", placing his hands in his pockets, and walked away, muttering under his breath.

"What a shithead." Ichigo said, walking the other direction.

"Wait!" He heard, and looked over his shoulder to see the girl Bakugo had pinned, running towards him. When she caught up she spoke "T-Thank you f-for stopping Kacchan. N-Not many people a-are willing to stop him." She said, bowing.

"No need to bow, I was just doing what I thought was right." He said, walking away from the class, before lazily raising a hand. "See you around." She stood in shock. Not many people treated her like a normal person, most either treating her less than others, with a few treating her like a porcelain doll. Due to her quirkless state, the looks of pity were plentiful. When she recovered from her shock, the man was already gone, and was left alone in the hall.

* * *

"Geta-Boshi! Yoruichi told me you were down here!" Ichigo yelled, the large, empty basement carrying his voice for miles.

"I'm over here Ichigo!" He heard from behind him, though Kisuke sounded far away. He walked for a few minutes before Kisuke and Tessai came into view.

"What are you guys doing so far away from the entrance?" Ichigo asked when he came into ear-shot. "We were just testing out a new product for the store. We just finished actually, so we can start training whenever." Kisuke said, heaving himself off his seat on the ground with his cane.

"I'm ready when you are Geta-Boshi." Ichigo said, pulling his asauchi out of its sheathe. "Hail, Zangetsu!" He said, transforming the blade from a katana, to a larger, thicker, guardless, curved blade with a hole on the back.

"Hail, Huh? Never heard you say that before." Kisuke said, unsheathing the sword hidden in his cane.

"Shut up! I think it sounds cool." Ichigo replied, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Cool? Is that what they are calling it nowadays?" Kisuke said, snickering.

"Whatever, I didn't come here to get ridiculed!" Ichigo continued, before charging at Kisuke. Then, the ground shook for hours, with the breaks in between being very minimal. **"Nake, Benihime!"** Kisuke said, sending Ichigo flying towards the ground, landing with a thud.

"You're improving for sure Ichigo, but you need to be able to shoot your energy blasts at will, lest they become a detriment to your fighting ability." A nearly unscathed Kisuke said, landing on the ground and getting into a fighting stance once more.

"Yeah. They take way to much out of me for how little they accomplish." Ichigo groaned from his spot on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises. He pulled himself off the ground and got into a stance of his own._ 'Once you learn the name of an attack, the more efficient they become Ichigo. I've tried to tell you the name, yet you don't listen. Open your ears Ichigo, and hear the name, for you have known it as long as we have known each-other.'_ he heard Zangetsu say. As Kisuke launched himself towards him, Ichigo closed his eyes and listened for the name of the attack. He released his spiritual pressure into his blade, causing him and the blade to glow a bright blue.

**"Getsuga-Tensho!"** He boomed, and a building size blast shot out of his sword.

**"Nake, Benihime: Bloodmist Wall!" **Kisuke said in a hurry, the wall blocking a large portion of the attack.

"Shit! Ichigo what the hell..." He stopped, as he noticed the boy had fallen asleep, leaning against his blade, which was stuck in the ground. "Jeez kid. You knocked yourself out with that attack." He said, dusting his hat of. "Tessai, can you bring him upstairs for me?" He continued.

"Of course, but where do you want him?" Tessai said, walking out from behind a large rock."Just the guest room please. I don't think he's going to wake you any time soon." Kisuke said. "As you wish, boss."

* * *

The last real class of the year, and he was bored out of his mind. It had been a review class, going through all the lessons for the year. When the class was done the teacher asked for career choices. "But who am I kidding. You all want to go to the Hero Course!" He said, throwing the pamphlets in the air. They all burst out of their seats, flashing off their mediocre quirks.

"Oi teach. Don't lump me in with these extras. I'm going to make it to the top, UA. I even aced the mock exam!" He boasted. "Oh yeah, Kurosaki and Midoriya are trying out from UA." He awoke from his trance at the mention of his name.

"Kurosaki could probably make it into UA, but Midoriya?"

"Kurosaki will definitely get in."

"Midoriya is living a dream. A quirkless person can't be a hero." They said, praising Ichigo while insulting Izumi.

"Alright, everyone settle down. The finals are in two days, so I want this review on my desk before the end of the day tomorrow. You a dismissed at the bell." He said, passing around a three page assignment.

The bell rang shortly after, and Ichigo was quick to leave the class room and the school. When he stepped into the courtyard the lead to the exit, he was hit by a heavily burnt notebook."The hell?" He said, picking up the notebook. He flipped through the notebook, impressed with the depth of the notes. Ideas about quirks he had never thought of, and uses of quirks he had thought useless. Then, he saw a page on himself. A well drawn picture of himself was on the left, and notes about his quirk and attitude on the right.

"I-Ichigo-san, can I have m-my notebook back? I-I accidentally dropped it o-out of the window." Izumi stuttered from behind him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." He said, closing the notebook and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She whispered, before taking off towards what he assumed was her home.

'Well, that happened.' He thought, making his way to his own home. He had to go through the business region of the city to get to the residential region, so It took about an hour to get from his school to his house. On his way through the city, a large explosion shook the ground for miles, and it was followed up with many smaller ones. When he got to the origin of the blast, he saw Bakugo covered in a dark green sludge that had eyes and a mouth, which was trying to suffocate him. He watched as pro heroes stopped the damage to buildings and civilians, but did nothing to save the boy.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" He said to the Pro Hero closest to him.

"None of us have quirks suited for the situation, so we have to try to control the damage caused." He said.

"Bullshit! You guys are just too scared!" He said, trying to push past him. Then, he saw the girl Bakugo had shunned for being quirkless dash under the police tape and run at the sludge villain.

He watched as she flung her backpack at the villain, where it struck true in his eye. The villain recoiled in pain, and loosed its grip on Bakugo. She started clawing at the sludge covering his mouth, giving him a moment to breath. "What the hell are you doing Deku! I don't need your help!" Bakugo said as soon as he could. She looked at him with a fearful smile.

"I don't know! My feet just moved on their own!" She said, still clawing at the sludge.

"You brat! I'll kill you for that!" The villain said, raising a large blob of sludge shaped in a mallet. 'Shit, I gotta get there quick!' Ichigo thought, sliding under the tape, unsheathing Zangetsu. He made it to the girl at the end of the hammer swing, barely managing to stop it. Just as he moved to swing again, he was stopped by a large body of blue, red, and white.

**"Everything will be okay! Why? Because I am Here!" **All-Might said, stopping another swing. He grabbed Bakugo and pulled him out of the villain before pulling his arm back for an attack of his own. **"Detroit Smash!" **He boomed, his fist landing in the sludge that was immune to physical attacks, but it didn't matter. The force of the punch sent his liquid body splattering throughout the alley, and caused rain to pour from the sky.

"Holy shit. He changed the weather with a single punch." He heard a hero say, before the crowd erupted in praise.

When All-Might was crowded, Ichigo, Izumi, and Bakugo were left alone to be interrogated by the heroes. "What were you doing, rushing in there without a quirk! You could've been killed!" Kamui Woods said, reprimanding Izumi.

"Hey! You don't get to scold her for shit! She did exactly what you pro heroes couldn't, and saved Bakugo, or at least gave him a chance to breath. Without her, he could've suffocated because you heroes didn't have the 'right quirks' for the situation." Ichigo said, turning the conversation on the Pros. They stuttered, trying to come up with a reply, but Ichigo was already leaving, Izumi in tow.

* * *

"**I am He-"** He was cut off, deflating from the Symbol of Peace, to a thin, lanky man.

"Oh, hey Toshinori." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"W-w-wait! You k-know a-about A-All-Might's secret?" She barely managed to stutter out.

"Yeah. My father was there when he got the injury, but I don't think he's here for me." Ichigo said.

"He's not wrong. I came her to apologized to you, as well as make you an offer."

Toshinori said. "I wanted to apologize for saying that you cannot be a hero. Today you showed me that I was wrong in thinking that you couldn't be a hero, as well as showing you have the true qualities of a hero." Izumi started to tear up. "I believe, that you too, Young Midoriya, can be a hero!" She started to cry in full force, on her knee's hands keeping her upright. "And that is why I want to offer you my Quirk!"

"What?"


	4. Chapter Two: Access Pending

Hey guys, welcome to another chapter. This chapter will be the entrance exams. I kinda skipped over the ten month period, because there wasn't much in the story I could've added. If I tried to build the relationship between Izumi and Ichigo during that time, It would've been insanely forced, and I didn't want to do that again. Also, this chapter is going to be more focused on Izumi rather than Ichigo, just because I don't want to take to much away from the main story until later. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Reviews:

Deaths Remnent: First off, its good to see you found the rewrite, and I'm glad you think its better. Now, your questions. He will be using the larger blade, but the spirit will be Juha, for now, because I don't think that the smaller blade would fit Ichigo. Now, that doesn't mean Shiro isn't his true Shinigami powers, it just that he has a role to play in my story, and it wouldn't work with him being what Ichigo thinks is zanpaktou spirit in the beginning. Also, the controlled mask will appear probably some time during the summer camp if not a bit later, and the hollow takeovers, much sooner. All I can say is I can't wait for the USJ. I have so many ideas for it.

* * *

'Wait, transferring quirks? That would be impossible with how quirks work. Unless we are wrong about how we think quirks work. But millions..."Izumi muttered, unbeknownst to her. "Izumi, You're muttering." Ichigo said. Her face flushing as he continued. "I'm sure Toshinori could explain, so you should probably hold off on crazy theories." Ichigo said, chuckling lightly, with Toshinori joining him. "I will explain eventually, but now is not the time. Midoriya-Shoujo, I need you to meet me at Dagobah Beach at 6 o'clock tomorrow. Ichigo-san you welcome to come too." Izumi nodded, accepting the meeting. Ichigo shook his head and said,"Sorry, but I can't. I have training tomorrow, and I really can't miss it." "Don't sweat it kid. If you have a training schedule, then I applaud you for taking the line of hero work seriously. Now, Midoriya-Shoujo. Go home and get some rest. You're in for some heavy training starting tomorrow." Toshinori said, departing for his own home. They walked together for some time, until they came up on Ichigo's street "Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday, Izumi." Ichigo said, walking in the direction of his home. "Bye, Kurosaki-san."

* * *

"I-I'm here All-Might!" An out of breath Izumi said, running towards him. "I'm glad you made it Midoriya-Shoujo." Toshinori said. "So, w-what are we doing today?" She asked, looking over the trash-filled beach. "This used to be a beautiful beach years back, but became ridden with garbage when tides brought trash from the sea. It didn't help that people started to illegally dump their garbage here as well." Toshinori replied. "And that's why you'll be picking it all up. You need to build more muscle to handle the strain my quirk puts on one's body. If I were to give it to you now, your limps would fly off!" All-Might teased. "What exactly is your quirk All-Might, I mean people have speculated that is was super strength, but..." She mutter, going off on a tangent of what his quirk might be. He waited for her to stop, but interrupted her after a few minutes. "Midoriya, you don't need to speculate. I'll tell you my quirk." Toshinori said, causing Izumi to turn a bright red. "My quirks name, is One for All, and it has been passed down to me as it was passed down to my teacher. I am the eighth bearer of One for All, making you the ninth." Toshinori said. "One for All." Izumi whispered in amazement. "Now, lets get started! This beach isn't going to clean itself!" Toshinori said, clapping his hands for emphasis. "Yes sir!"

* * *

Thus, the start of the ten month training period began. While progress started small, it grew exponentially as time passed. As Izumi's muscles grew, she was able to move larger pieces of garbage easier and quicker. The weeks turned to months as the two trained, and they were so focused on succeeding, that they barely talked to each other, and their relationship stagnated. The weeks of training turned into months as their skills increased exponentially, as well as their physical shape. Time flew by, and before they knew it, it was the day of the exam.

* * *

A loud cry was heard throughout the beach as an exhausted Izumi stood on a pile of rubbish, claiming victory. Toshinori had just arrived to see the progress that was made. "Holy stinking **SUPER CRAP! Not only did you finish in time, you cleaned outside of the area assigned to you! Kid, you're amazing!"** All-Might said, transforming in his buff form mid-sentence. "Y-You really think so, All-Might?" Izumi questioned, climbing down the trash heap, almost tripping and falling down. **"I really think so. Now, its time for you to reap the benefits of your labors!" **All-Might said, plucking a hair off his head, the yellow strand quite large and thick for a hair. **"Eat this!" **He continued, thrusting the hair in her direction. "Wait, really? This isn't a joke?" Izumi questioned, a weary look one her face. **"Yes really! For you to receive One for All, you must digest some of my DNA, thus, the hair. Don't worry, I showered this morning, so it shouldn't be dirty." **All-Might said, though it did little to assure her.

She reluctantly grabbed the hair out of his hand before examining it. Other than its thickness, it acted and felt like a normal hair, so she ate it. When it reached the back of her throat, she had to restrain her gag reflex, not wanting to throw up."I-I ate it All-Might, but I don't feel any different." Izumi said once she finished swallowing, out of breath with a disgusted look on her face.

**"Of course you don't! You need to digest the hair first before being able to access the amazing power of One for All. But let me warn you, you may have molded your body into a suitable vessel for One for All, but you did it in a hurry. The physical backlash of One for All could still be catastrophic to your** **body, even after all the work you've put in."** All-Might said in a serious tone.** "Now go! You can't be late to the exam!" **All-Might continued, pushing Izumi towards the subway station that would take her to UA.

When she got to the station, she bought a ticket and got on the subway, sitting down as she waited for her stop. She sat for ten minutes before they arrived at her stop, and even then she still had to walk for another five minutes. When she got to UA, she saw a familiar head of orange hair enter the large building that surrounded the courtyard, sans the south side which had a large cement fence with a metal gate. She followed him and entered the building, and when she did, she was directed to a massive dome that substituted for a stadium.

She tried to look for Ichigo, but couldn't find him in the mass of people that flooded the stadium, so she sat in the most empty area she could, which was the far left. After a few minutes of others struggling to get to their spot, everyone was seated at their desk-like seats, and the loud bustle of the crowd grew silent. The lights dimmed soon after before focusing on the stage. **"Are you READY UA APPLICANTS!"** Was the cry that was heard as the Pro Hero: Present Mic slid onto the stage. He was met with silence, as the tense atmosphere made most to nervous to reply.

**"I'm loving the atmosphere! Hell yeah!"** He continued, unfazed by the lack of cheers. **"Now! Let me explain what the entrance exam will be! The first part is going to be a written exam, almost like the mock exam, but the questions are different and more difficult! The papers should be under your seats!"** He said. They looked under their desk-like seats, and sure enough, there was a test along with a few different writing utensils. **"Alright! Now that everyone has their tests, you have one hour to complete them! Good luck Listeners!"** The stadium was filled with the sounds of pencils writing on paper, along with several frustrated sighs for the next hour. The tests had questions you would expect, High level Math and a small essay, but there was also questions about the boundaries of being a hero as well as laws that heroes could and couldn't enforce.

When an hour passed, Present Mic reappeared on stage with the same attitude as before. **"Time's up Listeners! Please give your papers to the moderators on the right side of the stadium!"** They did as they were told, and passed their papers to the group of people to the right of them before sitting down once more. **"Now that the written portion of the exam is done, let move onto the physical!"** He said, turning on a projector which showed three large robots. **"The exam will take place in an urban setting similar to Musutafu, and the goal will be to earn as many points as possible! You earn points by destroying each of the 'Villains' who each have a set score for eliminating. The**** villains, Victory,"** Present Mic continued , pointing at as slim robot with a single wheel for movement. **"Will earn you a single point for destroying, so low risk, low reward."** He shifted his pointer to the right before landing on a spider like robot. **"The next villain that will show up is the Imperial, which will earn you two points, though, the difficult isn't much** **more greater than Victory."** He moved his pointer to a short, but wide robot with what looked like two missile launchers on its 'back'. **"****And**** the last villain you will encounter, is the Venator. The difficultly ramps greatly, though the rewards are a total of three points, so if you can take these villains on, don't miss the opportunity."** He said, setting his pointer down.

He was about to continue, but was stopped when he saw a hand in the air., so he addressed it. **"Yes examinee 7119?"** He questioned. "Sir! On the pamphlet provided to us at the front desk, there were four robots, but you only showed us three! Surely UA wouldn't have made such a rookie mistake!" The man asked, with disappointment written on his face. **"There is a fourth robot, but it doesn't give you any points! Think of the exam as a video game! You need to gather as many points as possible to pass the level! Now, the the fourth robot is more of a stage trap that you want to avoid at all costs."** He explained. "I see. I apologize for the interruption. Please continue." The man said.

* * *

After the explanation ended, they were separated into two groups due to the amount of people taking the exam being to numerous to fit into one training ground. Each group was guided to a several different buses before being transported to the training area assigned to the group. When they arrived, everyone flooded out of the vehicle before they were told to group up in front of the gate and wait for the signal. After a few minutes of waiting, the gates suddenly opened, and a loud "GO" was yelled. **"What are you waiting for! There's no countdown in real life! GO GO GO!"** That was all it took as everyone started to dash into the fake city, taking down every robot they could see. Izumi ran around aimlessly, looking for a single robot that wasn't taken, before finding a Victory wandering the city. 'I can do this' she whispered to herself, before charging at the robot. Its one eye shined a bright red before a laser ripped through its core before exploding. "W-wait what?" She asked herself. "Bonjour! That was quite the distraction. We make a good team no?" A blonde haired boy said, a weird belt wrapped around his stomach. "Well, thanks for the help." He continued, before launching himself away with a laser that came out of a large gem on his belt.

**"Ten minutes remaining!"** Was heard throughout the faux city, and the effort throughout was doubled at the knowledge that the exam was almost over. 'I don't have a single point yet!' Izumi thought, frantically looking for robots.

* * *

"We have quite the variety of applicants this year don't we." A small, bear-like animal said to his fellow judges, spectating the exams through the camera's planted throughout the city. "There are those with enough practice to excel,": He said, looking at a camera where a blue haired boy with engines on his legs kicked the head of a Victory. "There are then those who put others in front of themselves even in these situations," He continued, focusing on a red haired boy stop rubble from injuring another examinee by blocking it with his hardened body. "And lastly, there are those who have an unmatched combat prowess." He finished, with a screen of A certain strawberry cutting two Imperials down the middle before throwing his sword into a Victory grabbing his attention. "This is going to be quite the year, isn't it."

* * *

**"Five minutes left on the clock! Area traps will now be**** released!" **Present mic said, and the massive robots were released into the fake city. They roamed the city aimlessly, destroying buildings with ease and applicants avoiding them like the plague. Izumi watched as one of the fake villains started to move towards her and the crowd running behind her, which she decided to join. "W...Wait! S-someone help me please!" She heard, and turned to see a girl pinned under the rubble that was right in the villain's trajectory. She stopped completely, recognizing the look of desperation on the girls face before frantically running in her direction. When she got close enough, she crouched down, feeling a large strain across her legs before leaping up with incredible force, breaking the concrete under her and launching her to the villain's face plate.

She pulled back her arm and felt the same strain as before, but didn't question it as she launched her hand forward. **"SMASH!"** She yelled as her fist made contact with the large robot, causing it to shoot backwards, its metal face caving in on itself as explosions wreaked throughout its whole body. It stood on its treads for a short time, barely able to stay upright, before falling backwards, with dust and debris flying across the entire city. Now, you would think that after pulling a super move like that, landing would be easy. You would be wrong, because after unleashing that move, Izumi was suspended in midair with both broken legs and a broken arm, before plummeting toward the ground. Her mind raced at a million miles per hour trying to come up with ways to survive before deciding on using her non-broken arm to stop her fall.

She readied her arm once more, feeling the strain like before, and rele-

*_**SLAP**_*

Her landing maneuver was cut off as a hand met her face, and her downward momentum disappeared. She turned her head to see the girl who was pinned to the ground moments ago floating on a large piece of metal, her hand a bright pink. "Release." She said in a tired voice, and both the metal and Izumi fell to the ground. **"The exams are now over. A job well done to everyone. Please see Recovery Girl for any injuries."** Present Mic said, though it didn't hold its usual excitement, a tone of awe replacing it. A short, elderly lady appeared behind the crowd almost magically, which they assumed was the previously mentioned Recovery Girl. As she made her way through the crowd, she gave lightly injured applicants gummy bears, before tending to the more harshly wounded. "Your own quirk did this to you? You kids are getting more reckless every year, I swear." Recovery Girl said, placing a kiss on Izumi's head. Her body emitted a pink light as her broken legs and arm healed in a matter of seconds. "That right there is the reason UA can hold such reckless exams. The Youthful Hero: Recovery Girl! Just on kiss anywhere on the body, and all the recipients injuries are healed." The blonde body from earlier said, causing the astonished crowd to comment on the incredibility of the quirk. "Now," Recovery girl said, turning away from the two girls. "Who needs a kiss?"

* * *

Hey. Glad you made it to the end! I'm sorry if the chapter felt rushed, but I really didn't enjoy writing this part. Not because I'm losing interest in the story, I just feel like the entrance exams were kinda boring. Anyway, that's really all. So review if you have requests of any sort, or just want to leave feedback. See ya in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter Three: First Day

Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter. I'm glad you made it, and I won't waste your time for too long, I just need to explain some things. This chapter will be the post entrance exam filler, as well as the first day. I always enjoyed this part of the show to a great extent, so I hope I can write it half decently. A big thanks to all the follow's and favorites. I hope I can live up to your expectations. Also, I decided on the final pairings. I can tell you guys, or you can guess with the flow of the story.

Reviews:

Death Remnant: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter. As I said before, it wasn't the most fun to write, but I was pleased with the outcome. Also, let me rectify my mistake. This story really isn't centered around Izumi. It's a multi-centric story, so there are going to be parts where Izumi is the main character, and part where others are too. Maybe I'll do and omake or two where it is from Izumi's Point of View, but I'm gonna stick with the third person from now. Lastly, I want to thank you for being my most invested reader/reviewer. It makes me happy to think that someone else enjoys this as much as me. Now, enjoy.

* * *

After the being healed by Recovery Girl, the realization that she would not be accepted into UA kicked in. Her face remained emotionless throughout the entire trip back to UA, and stayed that way until she left the large building she had been transported to. She saw Ichigo leaning against the gate of UA, waiting for her, or so she assumed.

She ran towards him until she made contact with his chest, throwing him off balance and knocking him down, but she didn't care. She wept into his shirt, soaking the soft fabric with her tears and apologizing profusely. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her carefully, softly stroking her hair with his right hand while whispering words of comfort. The stares they got were plentiful, but it mattered not. They sat on the concrete ground for several minutes before Ichigo lifted Izumi into a bridal style carry.

The stares continued as he walked into the train station still carrying Izumi, though the sorrowful cries had ceased. After entering the train, Ichigo sat down on one of the seats closest to the end of the train and set the exhausted girl down on his right. She leaned on Ichigo, resting her head on his shoulder. Ichigo chuckled lightly, before turning his focus on the small window behind him.

He watched as the train's magnets turned on, lifting the large shuttle off the ground. Unrecognizable faces zoomed past the window before it exited the station, and the view shifted to the mass of skyscrapers that was Musutafu. The foggy window and the large downpour gave the city a gloomy look, but the commutes of the city hadn't been slowed down in the slightest, a large mass of shifting umbrellas visible from the train. The low hum of the trains magnets gave a calming aura, not to different from a fan, and Ichigo rested his head on Izumi's before joining her in sleep.

* * *

"Hey, this is the last stop of the train, so I gotta kick you guys off." The gruff voice of the train operator said, giving the pair a unwanted but necessary awakening. They left the train soon after, and entered the train station. As they walked through the building, Ichigo heard a low grumble and started to look around for the source before landing on Izumi, who was holding her stomach, face flushed a dark red.

He smiled, and lead her towards a small restaurant that was inside the train station. He didn't order much, just enough so that they could get to their homes comfortably. They sat near the exit of the station, watching the rain fall and people rush to get inside without being too wet. After they ate, Ichigo pulled a small umbrella out of the small bag her brought and handed it to Izumi. "I-I couldn't take your umbrella from you. Y-You've done so much already." Izumi said, shaking her hands and denying the offer.

He nodded in understanding, extending the umbrella before holding it over her head as they walked out of the building. The umbrella was too small to cover both of them completely, so Ichigo held it so that it would cover Izumi and the right half of his body, everything on the left side of his body getting soaked. They walked until they arrived at her house, Izumi rushing to get inside.

"P-Please come inside Kurosaki-san. I don't want you to get sick because of m-me." She said inviting Ichigo inside. "I don't want to intrude on your home, so..." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head, the offer being quite tempting to his cold body. "Ichigo, please?" She begged, not wanting another problem on her conscience. "Okay, fine." Ichigo said, entering the doorway and resting his umbrella against the wall.

"T-Thank you. I really didn't want to feel guilty for making you walk to your house soaked." Izumi said, walking deeper into her home. "It's nothing to thank me for. It really should be the other way around." He replied, waiting in the mudroom of the house. She returned with a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt almost identical to the one he had on then. "These w-were my fathers so they should fit. J-Just place your wet clothes in the laundry basket that's in the bathroom. I should be able to dry them before you leave." She said, pointing to the bathroom located in a small hallway. He thanked her, before heading it the direction she had pointed.

* * *

He took his time in the shower, rubbing out the kinks and bruises that had built up during the test. Ichigo looked over to where the soap was, and found that the only two soaps that weren't strawberry or some other fruit was a scentless shampoo, and a mint scented body wash. After cleaning himself, he stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off. Placing the sweatpants on, he opened the bathroom door and walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

He turned to exit the hall, but bumped into a towel-clad Izumi, knocking her back slightly as she let out a light squeak. "Oh, I'm sorry Izumi." Ichigo said, before noticing the lack of clothing on her and the ceiling started to look very interesting. "O-O-Oh, its f-fine K-Kurosaki-san." Izumi barely managed to whisper out, her voice several octaves higher as she rushed past him and into what he assumed was her room.

"Izumi! I'm home!" He heard yelled throughout the home, and walked out of the hall into the kitchen. "Hey! Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" He heard the same voice from behind him, and turned to see a short woman that reminded him of Izumi, though straighter hair and a bit chubbier. "I'm a friend of you daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, bowing lightly. "Wait a friend of Izumi's, and you have orange hair? You're Kurosaki-san right?" She said, her expression turning from angry and afraid, to curious in a near instant.

"Yeah, that's me, I think?" Ichigo said, unsure of how she knew him, or if he was the same Ichigo. "Oh my god. My daughter talks about you all the time! She always rambling on and on about how handsome you are, and how strong you are, or how you're so nice and..." Her introduction turned into background as a shocked Ichigo spaced out. 'How handsome I am? How strong? Does she really talk about this to her mother?' Ichigo thought, sweat-dropping before coming back to reality. "Its so good to finally meet you." She finished, looking at him expectantly.

"Y-Yeah, its good to meet you too." He replied, stuttering in embarrassment. "Actually where is Izumi-chan at?" She said, changing the subject unexpectedly. "Sh-She's in her room. Do you see what she's doing?" Ichigo said politely. "If you would please?" He left his spot in the kitchen and walked down the same hall as before, but entered Izumi's room rather than the bathroom.

When entered, his vision was filled with All-Might themed pictures and merchandise. Other than the abundant amount of All-Might, the room was simple, a bed, a desk with a chair, white walls, a bathroom, and a small bed-side table with a lamp and alarm-clock. He was about to check the bathroom when he noticed an unusual lump in the bed. He walked over to the bed and heard light sobbing coming from the mess of blankets. "Izumi, is everything alright?"

Ichigo said, pulling the blankets off her face. Her eyes were puffy, a stream of tears flowing out of both of her eyes as she sobbed. "No, everything is not okay! I failed the test with All-Might's quirk! All-Might's quirk! I did the impossible and failed! M-Maybe, m-maybe I really am useless." She said, her tone shifting from anger, to a more unsure, melancholic tone. "You can't seriously think that right? All-Might didn't chose you as a successor for nothing. You didn't save Katsuki for nothing. Hell, you didn't clean that beach for nothing! Now please, tell me what happened during the exams." Ichigo replied.

* * *

She explained what happened at the exams, like how she wasn't able to gain a single point and how she almost died saving the bob-haired girl, tears flowing from her eyes the entire time. "Wow. For how smart you are, I can't believe you couldn't tell." Ichigo said, thoroughly confusing Izumi. "There's no way, a HERO school, a school centered around saving others, would let something like that go unrewarded." She pondered on his statement before it all clicked. He was right. It was a hero school, and she saved someone from near certain death, or what have been if the test wasn't moderated.

Why was she so stupid? "Now come on. Sitting around isn't going to help anyone. Plus, your mom's is waiting for us." He continued, snapping Izumi out of her thoughts as she perked up at the mention of her mom. "Wait, but she said she wouldn't be home tonight!" She said, getting up from her bed. Ichigo shrugged as they walked out of the room and into the kitchen, having no clue what she was talking about.

"Mom! What are you doing home?" Izumi said, giving her mother a hug from behind. "Oh, I told my boss about your exam's and he let me off early, saying he knew the feeling because he had a daughter too. Anyway, how'd the exam go?" Izumi visibly wince at the question, before responding. "I have no clue. I know I did well on the written, but I don't know about the physical." She explained. An awkward silence washed over the room as they looked at one another no clue how to continue.

"Alright then! I'm pretty hungry, so do you mind if I use the kitchen to make some curry?" Ichigo asked, quickly saving the conversation before it came to a halt once more. "He can cook too? Now I see what you mean by perfect husband material!" She said, accidentally exposing Izumi for a second time. Ichigo blushed heavily, Ichigo stuttering about how his cooking wasn't that great. Izumi looked down trying to hide her own blush, unaware of the futility of the action. "Did I say something wrong?" Inko asked, completely unaware of the verbal bomb she had dropped.

* * *

"The curry is ready!" Ichigo called out, his voice ringing throughout the small apartment as he finished plating the curry. He place two of the curved plates on the table before retrieving the last one which he claimed as his own. After a few seconds, Inko and Izumi appeared from the hall before taking a seat at the table. "Itadakimasu!" They exclaimed before taking a bite of the curry.

"Oh my god. Ichigo, this is amazing!" Inko said, before scarfing the meal down as quicker as Ichigo thought was humanely possible. Izumi nodded, before following in her mothers footsteps. He chuckled before speaking. "It used to be my mothers favorite, or at least that's what I've been told. She died when I was five and I wanted a way to feel closer to her, so this is the meal I've made the most often." Ichigo explained with a slightly sullen look on his face.

"Well, I bet if she taste this, she would be very proud." Inko said, pulling the bowl away from her face. "Thank you for saying that. It means a lot." He replied fondly. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as the three ate the homemade curry. When they were all finished, Ichigo brought all the dishes over to the dishwasher and placed them inside. As Ichigo cleaned up the mess he made in the kitchen, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Izumi holding his clothes. "I um, got these o-out of the dryer, so they should be clean." She said. "Thank you. I just finished cleaning, so I'll probably head out now." He replied, drying his hands before taking the clothes.

He left soon after, saying his goodbyes to the family as he left the small house. As he walked towards his house, the rain slowed down, going from a heavy rain to a light drizzle. He had never been one who enjoyed the rain, so the sight of the sun peaking out of a hole in the clouds made him smile.

* * *

A very nerve-racking week had passed since the UA entrance exam. Izumi had tried to talk to All-Might the entire week, but hadn't gotten a single response. The lack of communication scared her, making her think she had truly failed the test, but it didn't matter as the letter she had been anticipating had just been delivered to the Midoriya household. Inko rushed through the house before bursting into her daughters room. "I-Its here! Its here!" She exclaimed, almost tripping over herself. Izumi took the oddly shaped letter out of her mothers hands and opened it, and a small black, disk device slid out. As Inko left the room she placed it on the table, and a screen appeared on the wall. **"Is this thing on? It is? Okay, lets do this!"** She heard the iconic voice say before his face showed up on the screen.

**"I am here as a projection!"** He said, surprising Izumi and almost knocking her out of her chair. 'Wait, isn't this from UA? What's All-Might doing here?' **"It's been a while Young Midoriya, and I apologize for not responding, but I would've been fired from UA if I had! That's right! You're looking at the newest UA faculty member! Yes? What's the matter? Who's showboating? I need to show him something first. Wait, there's nineteen more of these? I better get to the point then. You passed the written test with flying colors, landing yourself in a three way tie for second place, but these more to being a hero than being smart. In the physical exam, you earned a total of 0 combat points. That's not enough to pass, sorry." **He said, his signature grin fading.

The tears started to flow and she clenched her fists at the confirmation that she wouldn't get into UA, but All-Might continued talking. **"Or that's what I would've said, had there not been a hidden component to the test! Look here! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!" **He said, point a remote to the left, changing a blank screen behind him to a video of the brown haired girl Izumi had saved and Present Mic.

"Is there anyway I can give my points to the girl who saved me? You know, the one with the messy green hair? She doesn't really stand out a lot. She said she didn't have a single point, which is crazy! How did someone like her, who took down one of the biggest robots in the exam, not earn a single point." The girl pleaded, almost begging to give up her points for someone else. **"No can do Listener, but there's no reason for you to give her your points anyway. I think she'll be fine. She's pretty high up on the charts!"** Present mic replied with a knowing smile.

**"Your heroic action inspired others, and that's I am here. The physical test was not graded on combat alone. How could course reject someone completely dedicated to helping others, no matter the consequences to themselves. That's what being a hero is about, and is why we have rescue points! A panel of judges awarded heroic actions with rescue points, which leads me to your final score on the physical exam. Izumi Midoriya, sixty rescue points! Ochako Uraraka, Thirty-five rescue points! You both passed the exam with flying colors. So, allow me to welcome you Izuku Midoriya. You are now a part of the Hero academia." **All-Might finished, an disappeared from the screen, leaving a score board on the screen. Izumi opened the door to her room to find her mom pacing in from of her.

"Izumi! How'd it g-" She was cut of as her daughter hugged her, burying her face in Inko's shoulder. "I made it in mom. I'm going to UA."

* * *

The first day at UA. Ichigo held a booklet of paper that gave him the directions to get to each of his classes, the first one being homeroom in 1-A. He quick traversed his way through the building before arriving at a giant wooden door with 1-A painted onto it. "That's kinda hard to miss." Ichigo said, before entering the room. For a door with such splendor, Ichigo was quite surprise by the room it lead to.

It was a simple classroom with white walls and a chalkboard at the front of the room. In front of the chalkboard was a podium and a large desk, followed by a few rows of smaller desks centered in front of the podium. He was the fourth person in the room, the first three being a man with the face of a bird, a tall, blue haired man with glasses, and a black haired woman woman who kept her hair in a spiky ponytail.

Ichigo noted how robotic the blue haired man's movements were as he walked toward him. He extended his hand like a spring before speaking. "Hello there. My name is Tenya Iida, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ichigo sweat-dropped, turning to the man with a bird head. "He do this to you too?" The man nodded before Iida interjected. "How rude! To not even address me is quite childish of you!"

Ichigo turned his head lazily to look at Iida. "Rude, huh?" Ichigo said, pushing past him before taking a seat in second to last row on the far left of the podium. He heard Iida mutter something about delinquency before taking his seat once more. He watched as others entered the room and receive the same stiff greeting every time, enjoying the wide variety of reactions. His mood shifted to a more tense one as he saw Bakugo enter the room, the same stuck up attitude as always.

He entered at the same time as another student, so Iida addressed the other one first, giving Bakugo the chance to take a seat. He sat down, kicking his legs up and resting them on the desk, which managed to catch Iida's attention. "What do you think you're doing!" He said, marching over to the desk. "Many Pro Heroes have sat at these desks! Don't you think think you should show them a little more respect?" He finished, hand cutting through the air rapidly.

"Shut up extra. Its a desk, not a priceless relic. With an attitude like that, I bet your from some rich private school?" Bakugo said nonchalantly. "Soumei High School actually, and they actually teach us proper manners there." He questioned. "An elite huh. It'll be that much better when I destroy you." Katsuki replied as Izumi entered the room. As the two men continued to bicker, Izumi took a seat next to Ichigo. "Good to see that you got here without any problems." Ichigo commented. "Y-Yeah, my mom was really worried. You should've seen h-her this morning." Izumi said, chucking lightly.

Suddenly, the door was opened and a yellow caterpillar entered the room before standing up behind the podium, revealing a poorly kept face. "You all quieted down almost instantly. Quite rational of you all." The face said, before the yellow sleeping bag was unzipped and a man stepped out. "Welcome to your UA homeroom class. I'm your teacher Shota Aizawa. I'll be the face you see the most through the year. That is, if you can make it that far. Now, I need you all to put these jump-suits on, and meet me outside at the Training Grounds." He said, placing the blue and white clothing on the podium before leaving the room.

Everyone, though confused, grabbed a uniform and left towards the locker rooms. Changing in front of complete strangers was awkward, but Ichigo got it done quickly. Exiting the locker rooms, Ichigo was glad he had studied the layout of the building, because it was built like a maze. After navigating through the building, he found himself outside in the training grounds, the only other person out there as well was his teacher. They stood outside for minutes without another person joining them, until all the girls came out at once, dressed in the loose jump-suits.

The men started to trickle out soon after, coming out one after another until everyone was outside. "Ichigo Kurosaki. You placed first in the practical exam, so I want you to come up." Aizawa said, and Ichigo did as he was told. Once he was standing next to him, Aizawa gave him a baseball. "I want you to throw this as far as you are allowed to use your quirk to assist you, the only limit being that you cannot leave this circle." Aizawa told him, before stepping back towards the rest of the class. "Also Ichigo, no holding back." Ichigo nodded before taking a deep breath, and releasing the restraints he put on himself, allowing him to transform into a soul reaper.

As Ichigo released his reiatsu, the class struggled to breathe. "Sorry, I'll get this done quickly." Ichigo said, before focusing on the test. "Hail, Zangetsu!" He exclaimed, and a large sword appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere. His clothes changed into a sleeveless shihakusho that reached down to his feet, which were now outfitted in sandals. He grabbed the sword by the hilt with his left hand, before placing it one his back, not needing it for the test. He extended the arm holding the ball, aiming upwards at an angle to give him a better distance, and unleashed an attack. "Hado#33: Sokatsui!" He said, a blue beam exploding from the palm of his hand, launching the ball through the sky. Ichigo was quick to repress his reiatsu, though his class used to the feeling of the thin air.

They waited for minute before a device Aizawa had pulled out beeped, signaling a final score. "1782 meters. Not bad. I always believed that quirks shouldn't be regulated as heavily as they are, so that's why I work here. The world pretends everyone's equal by banning the use of quirks, and its just not true. Here, you will pushed to your limits and beyond, to achieve goals you thought were impossible to reach. Welcome to UA University." Aizawa said, before the class broke out into conversation.

"I finally can destroy the extra's!" Katsuki said, grinning maniacally. "We finally get use our quirks! That's so manly!" The red haired man Ichigo recognized from the exam said excitedly. "I know right! This is going to be so fun!" A pink skinned girl said, which turned out to be a big mistake. "Fun you say? Being a hero isn't about having fun, but if were gonna have fun, I might as well have some too. How about this, whoever averages the lowest on all the tests gets expelled?" The whole class stiffened at the mention of being expelled. "W-wait! You can't do that, right? It's not fair!" Ochako said, whining lightly.

"The job of a hero isn't fair. You think villains who have their livelihood at stake are going to fight fair? If I see zero potential, then there's no use in letting you go through this course. Now, let's get started with the tests!"

* * *

Test One: Standing Long Jump

* * *

The test took place at a large 20 meter sandpit, and the goal of the test was to see how far everyone could go without touching the ground. The test was extremely one-sided, because some of his classmates had quirks built for the test, like a girl with a quirk that made her a frog. Ichigo also had a large advantage, being able to walk on air and clear the sand-pit with ease. There were those in the middle whose quirk gave a light boost to their score, like the black haired girl named Momo Yaoyorozu who created a spring-pad but even then she barely made it halfway across the pit. And lastly, there were the average and below scores, where the user's quirk was useless or even hindered their performance.

* * *

Test Two: Grip Strength

* * *

There were three people who stood out during the test. There was a man with multiple arms and a black mask who got a score of 1576 kilograms, Ichigo who got a score of 912 kilograms, and a short body with grape hair who got a score of 15 kilograms. The small boy didn't mind his score however, complementing the now identified Shoji on his score and asking him his quirk. "My quirk allows me to create additional arms out of my torso, with each one being stronger than your average arm." Shoji explained. "So you're like an octopus? Lucky. Octopuses are sexy." The grape haired boy said, making everyone around him recoil in disgust.

* * *

Test Three: Cardiovascular Endurance

* * *

No one other than Tenya enjoyed the cardio endurance test, running around a track at ten miles per hour or above wearing less conditioned runners out in a few minutes. Ichigo and Tenya ran neck to neck around the track, before Tenya hit what he called was his 'Sixth Gear' and blazed around the track, lapping everyone in the process. The test lasted for thirty minutes before Aizawa told the last four people to stop and that they were moving on to the next test. The disappointment Iida felt at that moment was immeasurable as he begrudgingly got off the track

* * *

Test Four: Upper Body Strength and Endurance

* * *

There were two parts to the fourth test, a bench-press and push-ups. The bench-press came first, each person lifting the largest amount they could. Shoji showed his insane physical strength once more as he was able to lift over three metric tons. His score was glossed over however, because the girl Ichigo saw hang out with Izumi throughout the day was able to lift over ten tons, but she threw up shortly after. He was also surprised when Yaoyorozu created a lift table out of thin air, and lifted the same amount as Shoji. He was fine with placing fourth, his quirk allowing him to lift one and a half tons maximum.

There was a five minute break in between the two parts, allowing some of the people who had overexerted themselves to rest before having to work the same muscle group. After the break ended, the next test required them to do as many push-ups as possible in one minute. It didn't seem to tough, but it showed how hard some of the people in his class relied on their quirks. He expected for the grape haired boy to place last for this test, his grip strength and benching being mediocre, but apparently being short has its perks.

* * *

Test Five: Fifty Meter Dash

* * *

Ichigo was surprised once more when he placed first, beating Tenya by a whole second. "The track isn't long enough for anything past third gear, so couldn't go as fast as usual." Tenya said. "Wait, so your quirk works like a car?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah, but instead of gasoline, I use vitamin C, so I have to eat a lot of citrus." Tenya explained. "Well that's pretty cool. You could probably go pretty far with a quirk like that." Ichigo complemented, watching two of his run down the fifty meter course. "Why thank you. Say, you never told me your quirk. If you don't mind explaining it, I would like to know." Tenya replied, curious about the man who could keep up with him in his fifth gear.

"Oh yeah. Um, my quirk is a variant of my fathers, called Death God. It enhances my physical strength, senses, and speed, as well as cast spells with a thing called spirit energy. Most of my combat though, is centered around this sword. I can use an ability called 'Shikai', which gives my abilities a boost and allows me to shoot the 'spirit energy' from my sword in large crescents. I dunno, it's really complicated." Ichigo finished casually, looking at a baffled Iida. "T-That's a lot of abilities for one quirk! Mine just lets me move faster as well as have a stronger skeleton. Also, what about that pressure we felt earlier?" Tenya said in awe. Ichigo was confused before his eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, that. Yeah, that's my spirit energy. While I can suppress it well enough, casting the spells, which I call kido, and fighting causes it to leak out." Ichigo explained. "Hey, The test is over. Quit chatting with one another and get over here to do the next one!"

* * *

Test Six: Sustained Sidesteps

* * *

One of the more repetitive tests. It was kinda hard for people to improve their score using their quirks, but some found ways to. The boy with grape hair, who he knew now as Mineta, was quite creative in his execution. He placed a pile of his hair on each side of the line and bounce in between the two, earning him the number one place and the School record. Yaoyorozu copied Mineta's idea, and created two slanted spring boards, placing one each side and bounced between the two. The last one to impress him in ingenuity was Iida, who inverted his legs to face away from him, and used his engines to bounce himself over the line rapidly.

* * *

Final Test: Soft Ball Throw

* * *

Because of his demonstration earlier, Ichigo didn't have to do the test again, so he watched everyone else compete. There wasn't any interesting attempts in the beginning, most getting a distance below one-hundred meters until Uraraka, the bob haired brunette, blew everyone out of the water with an earth-shattering score of infinity. He was impressed, but with a quirk that erased most an objects mass and its entire gravity, you could throw a ball pretty far without to much trouble.

After her was Bakugo, who he knew was going to get a massive score, and probably overdo it. He was right, because Bakugo let loose, creating an explosion like the one when he was captured by the sludge villain, shaking the ground and sending a dust cloud over the entire training grounds. Grabbing the extra cloth on the end of his sword, Ichigo spun his sword around like a fan, causing the dust cloud to be blown away. Sheathing his sword once more, he coughed the sand he inhaled out of his lungs. "Did you really have to go that far?" He asked as his coughing fit stopped. Bakugo just smirked before hearing the beep come from Aizawa's device.

"2439 meter's." Aizawa said, causing Bakugo to put his 'I'm better than you' grin on, walking back to his classmates. The next notable attempt was by Momo. She got a score of 3798 meter's by creating a cannon that launched the ball. The last person to attempt the ball throw was Izumi. Ichigo had worriedly noted that throughout the tests, she hadn't had truly notable score, but had been in the top fifteen every test. He watched her reluctantly step into the circle, and mutter something to her self as she readied herself to throw the ball. As she brought her hand behind her, red lines appeared on her arm, and she threw the ball as hard as she could. The ball flew through the air, before landing fifty feet in front of her. "Wait what?" She asked herself, sure she had used One for All.

"I erased your quirk. The judges at the exam were wrong. Someone like you never should have been able to attend UA." Aizawa said, hair and scarf floating in the air. "Wait, quirk erasure just by looking at the user? I know you! Your the Erasure Hero: Erasure Head!." Izumi said, finally recognizing their teacher. "You're not ready to be here. You can't control quirk. I'd guess you were planning on breaking your arm again, and then hope someone else saves you." He continued, disregarding the fact that he had been found out. "No, I was going to try to control it!" Izumi said. Aizawa scoffed. "No matter what you were trying to do, the outcome would've been the same, and be a liability in the real world. You have passion, but even with a drive, you can only do so much with your quirk. I'm sorry Midoriya, but you can't become a hero. I returned your impractical quirk. Go ahead and get the test over with." Aizawa finished.

Ichigo's class muttered amongst one another, wondering what had been said, but Ichigo didn't pay attention. He watched as Izumi muttered something to herself before she came up with a decision. Suddenly, her arm flew back once more, and her body shifted forward. Her arm arced through the air, red lines appearing on her finger only this time. When it hit a certain angle, she let go, and the ball soared through the sky at unimaginable speeds. Surprised looks appeared on everyone's faces as the was launched from her hand, no one except a select few who had seen her at the exams expecting such power. Those who had seen her take down the giant robot still surprised, but by the minimal damage to her body instead of the power. 'She knew that using the One for All at max power would cost her body to much, so she launched it using minimal damage, but maximum distance by focusing the power on her finger. What the hell Young Midoriya? When did you get so cool?"

"Aizawa-sensei, I can still move!" She declared, proving she did belong in the hero course. "This kid!" Aizawa exclaimed before a moving figure in the corner of his vision caught his eye. He activated his quirk as quick as possible, causing the figure to lurch forward and get tangled in his capture weapon. "What the hell Deku! And what the fuck is this shitty scarf!" The figure Aizawa recognized as Katsuki Bakugo said, struggling to get out. "You are not getting out of that. This scarfs made out of a nearly unbreakable alloy, so stop struggling!" Aizawa said, tightening the restraints.

After calming down, Aizawa release the muttering Bakugo and sent him and Izumi back to the line. "Aizawa-sensei? Can we see the Scoreboard?" A nervous Ochako said. He nodded, and a digital screen popped up out of the device he held, giving the rankings.

1st: Momo Yaoyorozu

2nd: Ichigo Kurosaki

3rd: Shouko Todoroki

4th: Katsuki Bakugo

5th: Fumikage Tokoyami

6th: Tenya Iida

7th: Mezo Shoji

8th: Kirishima Eijiro

9th: Ojiro Mashirao

10th: Tsuyu Asui

11th: Ochako Uraraka

12th: Denki Kaminari

13th: Mina Ashido

14th: Kyoka Jirou

15th: Hanta Sero

16th: Koji Koda

17th: Izumi Midoriya

18th: Minoru Mineta

19th: Yuga Aoyoma

20th: Toru Hagakure

Sighs of relief came from all but Hagakure, who they all guesses was crying from the streams of tears. "Oh yeah. About the expulsion thing. I've decided against it. You all showed some potential, and it'd be unfair to expel a person whose quirk proves no benefits in physical activity. Be grateful one of you weren't down there, because I probably wouldn't be so lenient." Aizawa said, causing Hagakure's tears to slow down. "Now, class is over. Please return your suits to my desk before leaving for your next class." He finished, walking away without another word. "What the hell was that confession?" Ichigo asked, causing everyone to shrug before exploding in conversation.

* * *

Finally done with. Took a while longer, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. A few final notes before I finish up. Yes, I made character's a bit stronger. Next 'chapter' will probably be an explanation of the differences in each persons quirk. They will probably be very minor, but I don't want Ichigo being to strong, so they are definitely necessary. Secondly, sorry for bashing Bakugo a little bit. That's how I saw him portrayed in the beginning of the show, and he will change in the future. Also, can I address the insane amount of people who either remove or super bash Mineta? I think that he is a really funny and creative character, and the fact people get rid of him makes me laugh. He's a fun character to write, so he's gonna stay in my story without a doubt. Lastly, thanks for the follows and favorites. They are very appreciated. If you have any questions or concerns, please point them out or ask them in the reviews. I'll address them as best as I can. Now please, have a good rest of your day.


	6. Chapter Four: Field Testing

**"I am coming through the door like an awesome hero!" **The class's heads snapped towards the doorway as All-Might slid into view, posing oddly. "Wait he's really here? I thought those were just rumors!" Kaminari said, face lit up with excitement. "So he really is teaching here! This year is going to be so manly!" Kirishima said hastily. As All-Might dramatically walked towards the wooden podium, the class continued to talk amongst themselves before quieting down when All-Might looked at them.

**"Welcome to the most important class in UA! Think of it as heroing 101, The Hero Course! Here, you will learn the basics of being a pro, and what it means to fight in the name of good!"** All-Might said, striking several different poses throughout.

**"And Today's lesson, WILL BE BATTLE TRAINING!" **He finished, rousing many reactions. "Is fight training really a good idea for the first lesson?" A horrified Mineta said from his spot next to Bakugo, who was grinning savagely. "Shut up extra! I've been waiting for this for to long!" Bakugo said, causing All-Might to cough before continuing. **"Before we do anything, I need to tell you that one of the key aspects to being a hero is...Looking good!" **He said, whipping his hand to his right, causing several shelves with numbered cases to appear. **"These costumes were not only designed based on your specific requests, but your quirks as well!" ** The class exploded with shouts and squeals as they made their way to the shelves.

**"Suit up, and meet me at training ground Beta!"**

* * *

**"This is getting me hyped up! You all look so cool!" **All-Might said to a newly outfitted Class 1-A, only missing one person. **"Wait, where's Young Kurosaki?" **All-Might asked, surveying his surroundings. "Sorry I took so long. I had to make sure that my Teacher sent the right things." The class turned towards the tunnel as Ichigo appeared, dressed in a black and white shihakusho and a long tan cloak with an odd seal tied around the neck.

**"Right. Now that everyone's here, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?"** All-Might said to the large class. They all nodded, before following All-Might to what they assumed was where the lesson would take place. "Hey Izumi, why does your costume look, I dunno, like it was made out of different materials compared to everyone else?" Ichigo asked, pointing to the simple cotton jumpsuit, though the mask and gloves seemed to be higher quality. "O-Oh, that's because instead of requesting for one to be made, m-my mom made me this." She replied. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." He said.

"W-What about you? That doesn't look very high-tech."Izumi pointed out. "Well, apparently this," Ichigo said, pulling on his shihakusho, "was the same thing my father wore when he was a hero and this cloak is supposed to help me control that pressure you felt during the Quirk Assessment Test. The sword is part of my quirk, so I can't really get rid of it even if I wanted to." He finished explaining right as they arrived at their destination.

Once they arrived, All-Might told them to talk among themselves, and that he had forgotten something at the school. "Hey Deku, nice costume!" Uraraka said, approaching the two. "O-Oh, thanks Ochako-chan. Y-Your costume really gives off that astronaut v-vibe." Izumi replied. "You think so? I really wish I had specified the material. This latex is skin tight!" She said, pulling on a piece of her costume before letting it go to prove her point. "The Hero Course really is the best." Ichigo heard beside him, and turned to see the retreating figure of Mineta. **"I am back with an important item!"** All-Might said, landing in front of the group holding two boxes.

**"Now that we're all ready, let begin combat training!" **All-Might continued, placing down one of the boxes. "All-Might-sensei. This is the same place that the entrance exams were held. Does this mean we will be practicing urban battle once more?" Iida asked abruptly. **"Not quite. While most villain attacks that are reported are in urban situations, most crimes take place indoors. Think about it. Backroom deals, home invasions, and secret lairs. Truly intelligent villains stay hidden in the shadows. In this lesson, you will be split into teams of bad guys and good guys and fight each other in two on two indoor battles!" **All-Might explained, answering most of the questions.

"Isn't this a little advanced for the first lesson?" Tsuyu questioned. **"The best way to learn is on the battlefield, so no. Also, remember that these are not robots, and you must avoid injuring the villain to harshly." **All-Might finished. The class blew up with questions, each student asking a different one. **"_i wasn'_****_t done talking yet." _**All-Might said weakly before pulling out a pamphlet. '

A Script?' everyone thought collectively, surprised at the lack of memorization. **"Listen up! The situation is this. The villains have hidden a nuclear ****missile somewhere in their hideout, and the heroes must foil their plans. The heroes can do this one of two ways. Either restrain both evildoers with the capture tape that will be provided to you, or touch the bomb. The same goes for the villains. They win if they protect the missile or capture both the heroes. Now, time is limited, so I'll chose teams using lots!" **All-Might said, showing the purpose of the boxes he retrieved.

"Isn't there a better way? This is quite simplistic for an assignment like this." Iida pointed out, quite surprised. "Think of a real life situation Iida. You usual don't get to chose who you work with in real situation, and it's most often random." Izumi explained. "A-Ah, I see. Pardon my intrusion." Iida said reluctantly. "Don't sweat it. Now let's draw!"

Team A: Shouko Todoroki and Izumi Midoriya

Team B: Mezo Shoji and Tenya Iida

Team C: Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Ichigo Kurosaki

Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyoma

Team F: Koji Koda and Ochako Uraraka

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyouka Jirou

Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Team J: Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima

**"Now that the teams have been chosen, let's see the first match-up!"** All-Might said, pulling two lettered balls out of the boxes he brought from UA. **"The first battle will be... Team A and Team D! Team A will be the Heroes, and Team D will be the villains. If you were not chosen follow me to the monitoring rooms." **He continued, handing both teams two communication devices. **"Villains, you will find the 'missile' at the entrance of the building. You have ten minutes to set up, and I will signal you when time is up." **All-Might finished, leading the class into the large tower the judges were in during the exams.

* * *

"So what's the plan Bakugo?" Ichigo said calmly as they walked into the building. "You cover the damn bomb and take care of Icy-hot while I teach that Deku her place!" Bakugo said angrily. "How did I know you were going to say something like that." Ichigo deadpanned. "Hey, do you think Deku has a quirk?" He replied calmly, surprising Ichigo. "Hmm. I don't think she has one, because I know she does." Ichigo said, which managed to piss his teammate off even more, which wasn't his intention. "Tsk! Whatever! You protect the fucking bomb!" He said, stomping away to the other side of the room.

* * *

"So it's a storage building? I guess that makes remembering things easier." Izumi muttered to herself. "Hey. You're friends with Kurosaki-san, right?" Shouko said bluntly. "Y-Yeah? What a-about it?" Izumi said, wondering what the question was about. "You know his quirk better than anyone else, and that Bakugo guy is going to come after you without a doubt, so I need to know how to fight him." Shouko said stiffly. "W-Well, he said that he can cast spells he calls 'kido' though, his combat relies mostly on his sword. He also said that he put pressure on those around him, but we don't need to worry about that due to his costume." Izumi explained. "Okay. Do you think you can handle Katsuki-san well enough?" Shouko asked. "Y-Yeah, I can hold him off at least." Izumi said nervously. "If you're sure, then we have our plan. You keep Katsuki-san distracted an I'll take care of Kurosaki-san when I find the bomb." Shouko said before returning to studying the building.

* * *

**"Prep time is over! Heroes and Villains are now able to roam free! Your mission time starts now."** All-Might said, his voice carrying through the comms device. **"Now, spectators. Think about what you would do in this situation. Take into evaluation the circumstances and risks of your actions when on either team." **All-Might said, picking up his grading clipboard. '_**Young Ichigo and Young Midoriya. In this class, you are both just another student and I must grade you fairly.**_'

* * *

"We're in. Watch out for Kacchan. As soon as he sees us, you gotta make a run for it." Izumi said, her teammate and her vaulting through a second story window. 'I have little control over One for All, and if I tried to use it I might kill someone. I've studied and made notes on indoor combat so I can fight Kacchan, even without a quirk.' she thought, as they carefully made their way through the halls, looking around corners and behind them often. Suddenly, Bakugo swung around the a corner in front of them and launched himself at the two. Izumi tackled Shouko out of the way as a large explosion was launched at where they had been.

"Shouko, you okay?" Izumi said, lifting herself of the ground and getting into a fighting stance. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "Okay good, then get moving. I'll take Katsuki on my own!" Shouko nodded, before running away from the crater. "Where was this resistance when we were kids Deku?" Bakugo said, leaping out of the smoke. He swung his right arm in a right hook aiming for Izumi's ribs, before it was caught. He felt his weight shift before being lifted off the ground and slammed on his back.

"You always use a big right hook to start of your battles. I know that because I've been watching you for years. I analyzed every amazing hero I could, including you. I wan't to learn everything about being a hero. It was all in the notebook you burned and tried to throw away." Izumi exclaimed, Bakugo's face shifting through her explanation. "You can call me Deku, but I'm not defenseless any more! From now on, Deku is the name of a hero!" Izumi stated.

Bakugo got up from his spot on the floor, face writhing in anger. "You shaking in your boots your so scared, yet you still try you fight me! That's why I hate you Deku!" "Bakugo! I heard you engage someone. Do you have them both in your sights or should I prepare for someone?" Ichigo asked from his comms device. Bakugo raised his hand to his ear. "You got IcyHot coming your way! I got Deku right here! Now shut up and protect the bomb!" He said, before rushing at Izumi once more.

* * *

"You're not hidden very well, Hero." Ichigo said from his spot in-front of the bomb, telling Shouko that he plan at surprising him was useless. "It doesn't matter. I'm still going to beat you." She countered, walking out onto the roof. "We'll see about that." Ichigo said, getting into a defensive pose as a spear made out of ice was thrown at him. He blocked it with the flat side of his sword before moving to block the many more that were soaring through the air. Shouko was impressed to say the least. She had trained her ice manipulation to be able to throw thirty lances per second, but this man was blocking all of them almost effortlessly. She steeled her resolve, and ran towards him, creating a stronger and denser lance before grabbing it with both hands and thrusting it at him.

Ichigo redirected the attack by pushing the tip with his sword, causing Shouko's momentum to change. Using his right leg, he tripped her before using the palm of his hand to strike her stomach, knocking her over. "You have some clear skill when it comes to combat, but maybe don't bring a lance to a sword fight okay." Ichigo said cockily, giving himself the aura of a villain. He reached into his cloak to retrieve the capture tape, but was stopped by a kick to the stomach. "Unlike you, I have skills that don't require a weapon." She said, keeping her calm demeanor as she got a offensive stance which Ichigo couldn't recognize. "You made your own fighting style?" Ichigo questioned, truly curious about her fighting style.

He got no answer as she went on the attack, a flurry of kicks and punches being thrown at him. "Wow. You really can fight." He commented further after taking an especially brutal kick to his side. "Quit talking and start retaliating!" She said, irked about not being taken seriously. She threw a roundhouse kick which would've hit him had he not ducked under it, throwing her off balance and giving him a chance to attack. He shoved the tip of his sword into the ground before advancing on her, throwing a punch at her and hitting her side. She retreated quickly, jumping back several meters before rubbing her now sore ribs. "Sorry about not fighting back earlier. I was just studying you attack patterns, and I think I've finally got it.

* * *

"Wow, Todoroki's quirk is really strong!" Jirou commented, as the girl hurled another wave of ice spears at Ichigo. "Her quirk is impressive, but Kurosaki seems to be quite the swordsman." Tokoyami stated. "Hey, whose Bakugo talking to? I can't hear anything." Kirishima said, pointing out the obvious. **"He has a radio so he can talk to his partner. I handed these out to them as well as a roll of capture tape! If either team wraps this around their opponent, they lose their ability to participate further!"** All-Might explained, answering Kirishima's question while explaining the test further.

"So there's a fifteen minute time limit, and two minutes had passed before Todoroki even found the weapon. The heroes are at a real disadvantage here, aren't" Mina questioned. **"Your correct. The heroes are at a disadvantage, just like real life. Real pro's have to outwit villains on the daily. That's life. We fight even when the odds aren't in out favor. Lets hear a _PLUS ULTRA!"_** "Monsieur! Bakugo's on the attack!"

* * *

Bakugo launched himself forward with a blast from his hands before launching a explosion powered midair roundhouse kick. Izumi blocked with both her arms and attempted to wrap the capture tape around the now stationary leg. Bakugo caught on quick and threw a heavy punch, but Izumi had predicted this and dodged just before. Rolling out of the way of the explosive punch, Izumi dodged a pursuing Bakugo by side-stepping to the right. Realizing the clear disadvantage in the narrow halls and the lack of a plan, she ran away to by time. "Get back here Deku!" Bakugo roared before chasing after her.

When he lost sight of her, he started taking blind guesses, none of them leading to his target. "God-dammit! You've been pretending to be weak for years, laughing behind my back with that shitty power of yours. Let's see how it compares to mine, because you'll never beat me Deku!" Bakugo roared out of rages, before blasting through the halls at almost three tomes the speed.

* * *

"Man, Bakugo sure has some anger problems huh. It's kinda scary." Sero said precariously. '_**Midoriya told me that Bakugo thought highly of himself, but this level of pride is ludicrous. This kinda of problem could be his downfall if he doesn't get it under control.'**_ All-Might thought, hoping to never see the day when it would be.

* * *

'He completely forgotten about Shouko. That's good. I can hear him talking to Kurosaki, so they must be working together somewhat. If I tried to help Shouko, Kurosaki would inform Kacchan, and I don't think we can win a two on two fight. My best hope is to let Shouko handle Kurosaki and join her after I've caught caught Kacchan for a two on one fight! But that means I have to beat Kacchan on my own, which is a big problem.' Izumi thought, catching her breath. "Stop running and fight me, you damn coward!" She stood up, before making her way toward her rival.

* * *

"You know, I can do this all day, but you seem to be slowing down quite a bit." Ichigo said, the number of spears being launched dwindling. "S-S-Shut up. I can do this for as l-l-long as I need to." Shouko said shivering, her calm attitude slowly shifting. "Well, you're the one who needs to change up you tactic, not me." She raised her hand to her communication device. "Midoriya. I need your help. Ichigo has the bomb on lock down." She said. She waited a moment before getting a response. "Okay, I'll do what I you can get Ichigo to move to the center of the roof. I can do the rest." Midoriya said. "That I can do. I'll tell you when he's there."

* * *

"Found you Deku! And just in time too. You see, these gauntlets aren't just to look cool." Bakugo said from behind Izumi as she looked down the wrong hall. "What do you mean 'Just in time'?" She asked. "Shut up! Now why haven't you used your fancy quirk? Don't tell me your underestimating me, because I'll show you how big a mistake that is!" Izumi tightened the capture tape between her hands. "I'm not scared of you, Kacchan! Not anymore!" Katsuki smirked. "Since your such a stalker, you know how my quirk works by now. I secrete nitroglycerin through my palms and feet which cause explosions. Imagine if I was able to store a lot of it. Well, that's what the gauntlets do. They store my sweat for one monster explosion!" He said, wrapping his finger around the pin of the grenade. "**Bakugo! Don't you dare! You'll kill**** her!"** "She will be fine if she dodges!" Katsuki replied pulling the pin.

*_**BOOOOOM***_

The explosion caused by the gauntlet ripped through the building, causing it to shake. "I-Is that even allowed?" Izumi said from her spot on the outskirts of the crater. "Holy hell! These things are awesome! Go ahead and use your shitty quirk. Do you really think it can hold up to that?" Katsuki said, walking towards Izumi. "**Bakugo! The use of those Gauntlets are forbidden for the rest of the test! Do it again and you will be**** disqualified." **"Whatever! I'll still beat your ass!" Katsuki said, charging at the now standing Izumi before blasting himself off the ground. He maneuvered his way behind her before unleashing a blast, knocking her backwards. Not giving her a second to breathe, he hit her with a right hook, causing her to scream in pain. He grabbed her arm and spun around, slamming her on the ground.

"Don't you ever forget your place beneath me!"

* * *

"This is getting hard to watch!" Mina said, looking away. "He truly is acting like a villain. Maybe he's taking his role to far." Tokoyami said, giving his insight. "Jeez. Bakugo is just on another level compared to Midoriya." '_**I should be ending this, but Izumi would never forgive me, so I'll let it continue.' **_They watched Izumi run to the center of the building. "Running isn't manly, but sometimes it needs to be done." Kirishima said. She took a stand in the middle of the room.

* * *

"You've been laughing behind my back for years. Now where's your quirk Deku?" "Shut up you Idiot! I haven't been looking down on you! It's been the exact opposite! You've always been so much better than me, SO I STRIVE TO BE LIKE YOU! That's why I want to win, because your amazing!" She yelled, tears coming out of her eyes. "You idiot! Come at me!" Bakugo ran at her, but she didn't move, striking a defensive stance. When Bakugo got close enough, she kneeled down and blocked a large explosion with her left arm and yelled, "Shouko Now!" 'I can't beat you in a one versus one, but I can win the match, and that's all that matters.' **"Detroit Smash!"** Her right arm moving in an uppercut-like movement, One for All sending air rocketing through the building, breaking the windows on every floor and the ceilings as well.

Ichigo was sent up in the air by the attack, giving his opponent the opportunity she needed. She took it and made a break for the weapon, running as fast as possible. He tried to stop her, but was to late as she had touched the weapon, leaning against it and almost fainting.

"This was your big plan from the beginning, wasn't it? You were toying with me the entire time you bastard!" Katsuki yelled at a battered and broken Izumi. "I wasn't going to use it, because my body can't handle the backlash yet. I knew i would be useless afterwards, but this is all I could think of. This was the only chance i had at winning." Izumi said, collapsing on the ground.

**"The Hero Team WINS!" ** All-Might exclaimed before rushing to the building. "What a weird ending. The loser's are barely injured, but the winners are both unconscious!" Kaminari commented, faced filled with confusion. "They lost the battle, but won the war." Tokoyami said. "This class is intense." Tsuyu said. By the time All-Might arrived, Medical bots had Izumi in a stretcher, and were carrying her towards the nurses office. He knew she would be okay, so he moved on to the frozen Bakugo, who was hyperventilating. **"Young Bakugo. Cool your jets. We must review your work. Whether you win or lose, you can always take something away from this, as long as you're open to learning."**

* * *

**"Despite the outcome, the MVP is none other that Young** **Kurosaki!"** All-Might said, causing most to let out a "Huh?" "Shouldn't it be one of the winners?" Tsuyu asked. **"Valid question. Can anyone tell me why I chose Young Kurosaki?"** All-Might asked. "I can sir!" Momo said, raising her hand. "Kurosaki-san embraced his role, unlike the others. Bakugo was rash and acted on a grudge rather than tactically. He also damaged his stronghold severely. Midoriya was similar, acting on the same grudge as Bakugo. She also caused heavy damage to the building, possibly compromising the weapon. Shouko was another candidate however. She asked her teammate for valuable information that would have helped her, but was unable to beat Kurosaki-san head on. Kurosaki-san took his role serious by acting like a villain and taunting his opponents. Further more, he was able to stop Todoroki-san from reaching the bomb until he was interfered with. He stayed true to his objective, and protected the weapon till the end." She concluded, acting like her analysis was simple.

**"I-I couldn't have said it better myself!" **All-Might said, surprised by her intellect. "Speaking of Which, where is Ichigo?" Ochako asked. **"I tasked him with bringing Todoroki to the infirmary. He should be back soon. Now, let's decide who's going next!"**

* * *

One Hour Later.

Match One

Team A Heroes versus Team D Villains

Winner's: Team A

* * *

Match Two

Team B Heroes versus Team I Villains

Winner's: Team B

* * *

Match Three

Team H Heroes versus Team J Villains

Winner: Team J

* * *

Match Four

Team G Heroes versus Team C Villains

Winner's: Team C

* * *

Match Five

Team E Heroes vs Team F Villains

Winners: Team E

* * *

**"That's a wrap everyone. An incredible job by everyone, and no major injuries not including team A. You should be proud! Excellent first day of training all around!"** All-Might complemented, giving an iconic thumbs up. "It's good to here some encouraging words after homeroom. Mr. Aizawa was kind of a buzz kill." Tsuyu said, scratching her cheek as her entire class nodded in agreement. **"I'm always willing to bring positivity to future heroes. That's all folks. I'll see you in class tomorrow. I've got to check on Young Midoriya and Young Todoroki. Now watch how a pro exits, like he's got somewhere to be!**" All-Might replied, dashing out of the training grounds through the tunnel. "Aw, well never be able to run that fast." Most the class said, not counting Ichigo and Iida.

All-Might ran as fast as he could and barely made it to the staff room before deflating. "Shit. I can barely teach a single class now."

* * *

By the time Toshinori had made it to the infirmary, Shouko had already left, so he was able to enter. "She's been in class for two days, and she's already a regular patient. She can't go to anymore classes today because of my quirk. I did some standard first aid and healed both of her arms, but the rest will have to heal naturally. I know you gave this boy your quirk, but you can't spoil him!" Recovery girl said, lecturing Toshinori. "I know. I tried not to play favorites, but she needed to see that she could win! Also, can you be a bit quieter about One for All when anyone can hear you! The UA faculty know about this form, but only you, Kurosaki-san, Nezu, a close friend and Midoriya know about my quirk!" He countered. "Yeah yeah. Well, if this girl is going to be the next symbol of piece, it's even more important that you are a good guide." She finished.

* * *

By the time Izumi had woken up, she had missed all but one of her classes, and even then it was almost over. Opening the door to the room, she was meet by a bunch of faces she recognized, but had never become friends with. They all introduced themselves before complimenting her on her match. Iida had blow up over Tokoyami, but was interrupted by Ichigo and Uraraka entering the room. They chatted idly before Uraraka noticed Izumi. "Deku! Why aren't your injuries healed?" She asked. "Oh. Recovery Girl said I was to tired to heal me any further. Wait, where's Kacchan?" Izumi said, needing to talk to the boy. "Oh, you just missed him. If you hurry, you can catch him!" Uraraka said, and Izumi burst out of the room. She ran through the building before running outside, managing to catch up with Bakugo.

"Kacchan! Wait up!" She said, getting a glare from Katsuki. "I need to tell you something. I haven't been hiding my quirk from you, it was given to me by someone else recently. I can't tell you who it's from, so don't ask. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I don't have any control over this power yet, and I haven't made it my own, but I will. I promise I'll make this borrowed power my own, and become the number one hero!" She said, before realizing she had said to much. "You idiot. Borrowed power? You really expect me to believe that. You already made a fool out of me during the training, so did you come here to rub it in? I lost, and even worse I lost to you! I even agreed with that girl! My attack was so stupid! Dammit! Dammit! Enjoy your win, because you won't get another!" Katsuki said, clenching his fists and walking away.

**"There you are Bakugo! I found you! Just so you know, pride is essential to becoming a hero, and." **"Let go of me. I'm going to become more popular than you without you help, so let go." Bakugo said, writhing free before walking away once more. **'He's already over it? Man. Being a teacher is hard.' **

* * *

Hey! This is a pretty big chapter for one day of writing, so I hope you enjoyed! Not much has changed since last chapter, and I got some constructive criticism that i will take into account next chapter. Another thing is the USJ. Oh the USJ. Easily one of my favorite arcs. It'll be quite fun to write, so i would expect that chapter within a week. Now, there is something about the chapter I need to address. I know in the anime, Shouto freezes both Ojiro and Hagakure to the ground, but that wouldn't have worked in this scenario. Ojiro and Hagakure were barefoot, so that's one reason why it was effective. Another was that he had Shoji helping him with surveillance, so he knew what to do. That's really all, and I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter Five: USJ Infiltration

The chapter I have been looking forward to writing, The USJ. It's starts off a bit slow, but picks up pretty quick. I hope you all enjoy. Other notes at the end.

Reviews:

BetterDeadThanRed: Thank you for pointing that out. I fixed it as soon as you pointed it out.

Echonic: I'm glad you like Bakugo. I tried to keep him as canon as possible, so not many changes so far. About the Bankai, you'll see.

Dragooner: Yes, I do miss write her gender sometimes. I'm not exactly a professional at writing, and reading fanfictions where Izuku's a guy kinda jumbles me up. I think I did pretty good with this chapter though, but feel free to point out some mistakes.

* * *

"Shit, the press is here. I knew they would show up eventually." Ichigo complained as he and Izumi walked towards the UA gate. "Just stay quiet and get behind me. I'll handle this mess." He ordered, Izumi nodding in acknowledgement. Bracing himself, he started to push through the crowd.

"Hey you! Tell us what it's like learning from All-Might!" A brown haired female reporter asked, with several others shoving microphone-s in Ichigo's face.

"We gotta get to class, so move out of the way before I make you." Ichigo said, continuing to push his way through the crowd. Once they were inside the walls, Izumi let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for that. Who knows how long I might've been stuck there." She said, still clinging onto him.

"It's no problem. I really don't enjoy crowds either. No room to move around." He replied. Suddenly, a large metal wall was erected behind them, stopping an ambitious reporter from entering.

"We should probably hurry, or Aizawa-sensei will be angry." Izumi said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Also, you don't have to hold on to me anymore." Ichigo informed abashedly. She let out a little squeal before letting go and dashing off towards the building.

* * *

"I want to say nice work on yesterdays training. I reviewed the video feeds and went over each team's results." Aizawa said, placing a stack of papers on the stand.

"Bakugo, you're talented, extremely so, so don't sulk like a child because you lost, that would be a waste of time." He reprimanded.

"Yeah, whatever." Bakugo replied sharply, though with a little shame.

"And you Midoriya." He continued, causing Izumi to become stiff, head pointed down. "I saw that the only way you won was by destroying your arm again. Work harder to get your quirk under control, because it's already getting old seeing you in the nurses office. You can't keep breaking your body while training here, but I admit once you have it under control, it will be immensely powerful. So show some urgency, Okay?" He finished. "Right!" Izumi said with no hesitation.

"Let's get started. Our first task will decide the future of 1-A." Everyone's faces grew tense.

'Is it another quirk test?' Ichigo thought, wary of what the result of failure was.

"You all need to pick a class representative." Aizawa watched as the class visibly relaxed.

"Oh good. It's just normal school stuff." Mina said.

"Hey guys! I would make a great class rep!" Kirishima chimed, jumping out of his seat to show enthusiasm.

"I'll be class rep, I suppose." Kaminari said, raising his hand lazily.

"You guys are gonna need me if you want anything done." Jirou stated blandly.

The entire class burst into argument over who should be class rep, everyone wanting a chance job. 'In a normal class, a representative job would be a bunch of extra work, but here in the hero course, it's a way to get scouted by pro agencies and show you can lead a team.' Izumi thought, raising her hand meekly and showing she wanted the job as well.

"Silence everyone, please!" Iida ordered, shutting down the large argument the entire class was taking part in. "The class representative's job is to lead others, which not everyone can do. You must have gained the trust of all the others before you can lead them into battle. Therefore, we must do this democratically and vote for our class rep!" He explained stiffly.

"But we've only known each other for a day, and everyone's going to vote for themselves. Plus, it's pretty obvious you want to be the class rep." Tsuyu pointed out, her claim being backed up by his hand being raised above everyone else's.

"Most people will, but that means whoever gets the most votes is best suited. Right Aizawa-sensei?" Iida objected, looking to his teacher for backup.

"Do whatever, just have it decided before I wake up from my nap." Aizawa said, zipping his sleeping bag and collapsing onto the floor.

"Thank you for your trust in my ways!"

* * *

Election Results:

1st: Izumi Midoriya: Four Votes

2nd: Momo Yaoyorozu: Two Votes

"I-I got four votes!" Izumi said, incredibly surprised by the support she received.

"Okay! Who the hell voted for the nerd!" Bakugo shouted, unaware of a guilty Ochako whistling suspiciously right behind him.

"Did you think anyone was going to vote for you with that attitude?" Sero teased, getting an explosive insult in return.

"I got no votes? I feared I wouldn't have enough support, but I can't argue with my system." Iida said glumly.

"Wait, you didn't vote for yourself? I thought you really wanted to be the class rep." Mina said, pondering on what he could've been trying to achieve.

"Alright. The class rep is Midoriya, and the deputy is Yaoyorozu." Aizawa said, pitifully eyeing the shaking Midoriya.

"How did this happen..." Momo said, resisting the urge to face-palm. The rest of the class let out murmurs of approval, pleased with the results and most of the class willing to follow Izumi.

* * *

When the class ended, they had a few unimportant lesson before they all had a break period,where they decided to spend it in the newly opened cafeteria. There were a dozen food stands lining the large dining hall, each distributing an exotic type of food. The cafeteria itself was a simple but large, spacious white room with glass walls to view the outdoors as well as an exit to enter the courtyard in the center of UA.

"This place is so packed already!" Ochako said as Ichigo, herself, Izumi, Iida and Shouko sat at a mostly empty table.

"It's not so surprising. All the different courses at UA share a common eating place, so this cafeteria will usually be quite full." Iida said, taking a bite out of his teriyaki chicken. "Huh, I didn't know there was only one dining hall. But wow, this rice is really good!" Ochako said, taking several larger bites out of her bowl.

"Hey guys, I'm really worried about being class rep. I wanted the job, but now I'm not so sure that I'm fit for it." Izumi said, contemplating on whether or not she was actually fit for the job.

"You'll be great. You obviously have the skills needed to be a good leader, otherwise I wouldn't have voted for you. Your quick thinking under pressure, courage and strength will make you a worthy class rep." Iida said confidentially.

"Wait, didn't you want to be the class rep Iida? I mean you have the glasses for it." Ochako said, making everyone at the table sweat-drop.'I don't think that's how we should chose our rep.'

"Well, wanting a job and being suited for it are two different things. Observing the Iida Family Agency has taught me that much." Iida said, releasing information he didn't want to be out and about.

"Wait agency? Like a Hero Agency?" Ichigo asked from his spot on the end of the table. "Uh forget I said anything, it's nothing important." Iida stated, trying to change the subject and not reveal anything else.

"Wait, Iida. You're filthy rich aren't you!" Ochako said, a jealous glint in her eye.

"I was worried people would treat me differently if they knew my heritage." Iida said, face downcast and letting out a defeated sigh before explaining. "You see, my family the Iida's have been pro heroes for generations, it runs in our blood." He stated.

"What? That's so cool!" Izumi and Ochako said in unison.

"Indeed. Are you two familiar with the Turbo Hero: Ingenium?" Iida asked, Ichigo's eyes perking up at the mention of one of his father's old sidekick.

"I know all about him! He's a super popular pro with over sixty side-kicks working at his Tokyo Agency!" Izumi stated, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Well, he's my elder brother!" He exclaimed, and Ochako and Izumi jumped up from their seats in excitement, Ichigo and Shouko looking surprised as well. "He's an unmatched commander who honors the hero code wholeheartedly, and as the second oldest son, I strive to be like him! However, I don't feel fit for the leadership role yet, unlike you." Iida said, pointing at Izumi and finishing his explanation.

"Being like you brother is a worthy goal. He's a good man." Ichigo complimented.

"He is, isn't he. Wait, how would you know how my brother acts?" Iida questioned, honestly curious.

"Well, when my father was a pro hero, he only ever took on three sidekicks and Ingenium was one of them. He used to come over to visit my father. I kinda saw him as an older brother figure myself." He said, providing the requested context. "Wait, your father was the The Dark Hero: Shinigami?" Ichigo nodded. "I guess that explains your absurdly complicated quirk and how you placed first in the exams." Iida finished.

"You're the son of Isshin?" Shouko asked Ichigo colder than usual.

"Yeah. Is that some sort of problem?" Ichigo returned, detecting the slight malice in her tone.

"Your dad was one of two people to ever surpass my father. Beating you without my fire would show my father that I don't need his quirk to surpass him." Shouko said, barely managing to finish her sentence before a security alarm blared through the building.

_"LEVEL THREE SECURITY BREACH. EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY."_

The monotonous voice said, alerting the students of the situation. "Wait, what does Level Three mean?" Iida said to a third year student who was sat at their table.

"It means someone who is unauthorized has gotten past the UA Gate. This hasn't happened in my three years of being here!" He replied, standing up from his seat before speed walking towards exit like the rest of the students in the room. The mass panic that ensued caused their small group to be pushed up against on another and dragged towards the exit.

"They reacted so quickly! As expected of UA students!" Iida said, being dragged away from his group and towards the glass walls.

"Yeah but they're causing a huge hazard!" Ichigo said, arms wrapping protectively around the rest of his group.

"Iida! Can you see who or what made it in here?" Ichigo asked, barely avoiding an elbow to the face.

"Can do! Give me a second!" He shouted back, peering through the window. He was pushed into the wall, his face pressed up against the window, but was able to make out a large crowd of reporters. "It's the just the news! There's no real danger!" He called out.

"The media? Really? I knew they were scummy sometimes, but this is worse than I thought. Okay, I have a plan, but we have to work together for it to work out. Uraraka, I'm going to move us through the crowd and over to Iida. Once we're close enough I need you to use your quirk on him. He's going to get everyone's attention and get them to stop panicking!" Ichigo said, Uraraka nodding and giving him signal to push through the crowd to get to his friend. Once they were in arms reach of each other, Uraraka touched Iida's hand with her own, causing him to float up into the air. "Iida! Get above the exit and stop this mess!" He nodded and using his engines to propel him to the exit, flipping him around rapidly and slamming himself into the wall.

"LISTEN UP! EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT! IT'S JUST THE PRESS! THERE'S NO NEED TO PANIC! WE ARE UA STUDENTS, SO WE MUST REMAIN CALM AND PROVE WE ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST!" He yelled, catching the attention of the students. The crowd slowed down and visibly relaxed afterwards, shifting their focus to the window.

"Yeah, he's right! Plus the police are here!" One man said, everyone sighing in relief. After calming down enough, the hall was cleared and Iida regrouped with his friends.

"Hey you all alright?" Iida asked, no visible damage on him.

"Kurosaki-kun kinda kept us safe, so we're fine." Ochako said, Izumi and Shouko nodding in agreement. "Well that's good. We should probably get to class. Aizawa-sensei is going to be waiting for us.

* * *

"Alright class rep, let's get started." Momo said to Izumi, both standing in front of the podium.

"R-Right. We need to choose rest of our class officers, but first, I want to resign from my position as class rep, and nominate Tenya Iida for the role." She said, the class's faces plastered in confusion.

"Wait, didn't you want to be class rep?" Kirishima queried.

"I did, but then when realized I wasn't suited for the spot, I had to make things right. Iida-san managed to capture everyone's attention and stop the panic, even if he had a little help. It took a lot of courage to pull something like that off." She reasoned.

Iida stood up proudly before speaking. "I kindly accept your offer, and would be honored to be your class representative!"

"But I had more votes!" Momo whined quietly.

* * *

"Don't move heroes! One more step and I'll kill this entire family! You don't want that on your conscience do you?" A large, pink, muscly man said, to the three heroes trying to stop him, holding two kids and a mother in his right arm. He had his left hand looming over the families head, threatening to snap their neck if the heroes didn't comply.

**"Never fear dear citizens, because I am here!" **All-Might said, as he fell from the sky and onto the villain. **"Missouri Smash!"** He boomed, chopping the villain on the back of the neck, knocking him out. He caught the family before they hit the ground and set them down carefully. **"I will keep you safe, even on my morning commute!"** He stated heroically, before hearing another cry for help.

'_**I can already tell that I'm going to be late, or even worse run out of time. Aizawa is going to kill me!'**_

* * *

"Today's training will be a little different from the past two days. You'll have three instructors, myself, All-Might and another faculty member, and we will all be keeping tabs on you." Aizawa said, lightly irked at the lack of the number one hero in the room.

'Three teachers for a single lesson? That's kind of overboard, or maybe it's because of the break in.' Izumi thought to herself, many of her classmates having similar thoughts.

"Aizawa-sensei, what kind of training is this?" Sero asked, breaking the silence.

"Unlike your battle training with All-Might where you fought villains, this lesson is about rescuing civilians who get caught in the crossfire, other natural disasters. or other perilous situations." Aizawa answered.

"Disasters? Sounds like we're in for quite the workout." Kaminari said, stretching in faux preparation.

"Totally!" Mina replied simply.

"Real hero stuff! This is what separates the men from the boys people! I'm shaking with excitement!" Kirishima said, clenching his hands in anticipation.

"Finally, I can show of how well I work in the water, Kero." Tsuyu claimed.

_"I wasn't finished yet."_ Aizawa said, a promise of great pain poorly hidden in his tone. "What you wear during this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes, but you're not used to them yet so they might be a detriment to your abilities. Lastly, the lesson will take place outside of campus grounds so we'll be taking a bus. That is all for now, so suit up and meet me outside." Aizawa finished, exiting the class soon after.

Ichigo didn't have to debate for a second on what clothing he would wear, grabbing the case that held his hero costume and leaving for the changing rooms. Walking down the hallway, he heard rapid footsteps approaching him and turned around to see who it was. He recognized the bright red hair and the toothy grin of Kirishima as he jogged his way.

"Hey Kurosaki! You're wearing your costume too?" The shorter boy asked, slowing down and walking beside his taller classmate.

"Yeah. I can't really fight at max power with others around if I don't." He replied.

"Wait, is it because of that pressure we all felt on the first day?" Kirishima queried once more.

"Yeah, but multiply in by three. I can't cast my kido very efficiently or release my sword while keeping it suppressed on my own, so the cloak suppresses it for me." Ichigo stated.

"Damn. That's a serious drawback, but the rest of your quirk is so cool! You can cast these manly spells and can wield a that heavy sword like it's a wooden stick, while all my quirk does is harden and sharpen my body." He said, building up his classmate's quirk while belittling his own.

"Hey, it doesn't matter if you don't have a flashy quirk. The one you have is extremely useful, especially when you strive to be a Hero." Ichigo responded, entering the dressing room.

"I guess your right, but it would help me get noticed if it had some kind of flare." Kirishima said, unbuttoning his uniform. Ichigo changed quickly, not wanting to delay Aizawa's plans and facing the wrath. Tying the sealed rope around the neck of the cloak, he exited the room as quickly as he entered it and headed toward where his teacher had told them to meet. He had the common sense to chose the changing room closest to the meeting place, so he walked for less than a minute before arriving.

"Way to hustle Kurosaki." Aizawa said as he passed him.

"Thanks. Should I wait outside the bus, or should I just go in now?" Ichigo asked pointing towards the vehicle door.

"Out here is fine. I have a little left to explain before we leave." He returned, leaning against the bus. Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement and waited outside the bus/

The rest of the class filtered out of the building soon after the short conversation, most dressed in costumes except for the select few who's costumes had been destroyed during the combat training.

"Hey, Kuro-kun!" Ochako called out, running towards her friend.

"K-Kuro-kun? Who said you could shorten my name?" Ichigo said, embarrassed by the cutesy nature of the name.

"Well, I just thought I would call you that instead of Kurosaki because your name is kinda long. Plus, it kinda fit's your dark and angry mood." She explained.

"U-Um. I guess it's fine then." He responded, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks Kuro-kun! I'm gonna go see why Deku doesn't have her costume on." Ochako said, giving Ichigo a quick hug before heading over to Izumi.

He watched his two friends talk for a short while, about what he assumed was Izumi's costume. Suddenly a loud whistling sound caught everyone's attention, the class now focusing on Iida.

"Gather around class 1-A! We will now be leaving the UA campus! Using your student number's, form two straight lines so we can load the bus efficiently!" He said blowing the whistle wrapped around his neck right after.

'He's really enthusiastic about being class rep." Ichigo thought before following the instructions.

* * *

"The buses open layout ruined my boarding strategy." A defeated Iida said, slumping over, head facing towards the ground.

"Iida, you really need to relax sometime." Mina said, rubbing her classmates back.

"Since we're pointing out the obvious, there is something I need to say and it's about you Midoriya." Tsuyu said from the other side of the bus.

"H-Huh? What is Asui?" Izumi responded quickly.

"First, I told you to call me Tsuyu. And second, isn't your quirk a lot like All-Might's?" She asked.

"W-What? I d-don't think so. I-I mean, I never thought of i-it that way." Izumi stuttered, waving her hands frantically.

"Yeah, she's right. All-Might's doesn't hurt his body." Kirishima chimed. "And since we're on the topic of pro quirks, if anyone her has a quirk suited for a pro, it's Kurosaki, Bakugo, and Todoroki. Those guys have some serious power!"

"Yeah, but Bakugo has a terrible anger problem, so I don't see him going to far." Tsuyu added.

"What did you say! I'll kick your amphibious ass!" Bakugo said, leaning over the railing in front of his seat.

"See?" Tsuyu proved, pointing her gloved finger at the ash-blonde.

"You know, we've know you for a few days so it's kinda telling how we all know your attitude is garbage." Kaminari said crudely.

"You're going to regret the day you applied to this school!" Bakugo carried on, spouting insults before being stopped momentarily by Iida.

"This is such a disgusting conversation." Momo stated, hand over her mouth as if she was going to throw up.

"Yeah, I usually just try to block him out. He can be quite the hot-head."' Ichigo said from beside her, flipping his book to the next page.

"I'm not sure that would work for me. So, what are you reading?" She questioned, trying to focus on something else.

"Um, do you know who Shakespeare is? Well, I'm reading on of his plays, Hamlet. It's one of my favorites." He answered.

"Oh. Do you mind if I join? I've heard of him, but I never got the chance to read his works." She asked, intrigued by the book.

"Go ahead, It won't bother me." He said, and Momo moved closer leaning her head on his shoulder. They read for the rest of the bus trip, the rest of the class being loud and obnoxious throughout.

"Hey, settle down. We are almost there and I don't want to have a bad first impression with your other teacher for this lesson." Aizawa said, the bus becoming silent. Izumi looked about for her best friend, before spotting him reading with Momo. Seeing them so close made her angry and jealous, both emotions she didn't feel often. When the bus stopped, Ichigo looked up from the book and out the window, seeing a massive dome he recognized as the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Momo, realizing she had been laying on his shoulder, straightened her back with a light blush.

"Thank you for letting me read with you." She said.

"It's no problem."

When they got of the bus, they were met by The Space Hero: Thirteen who happened to be Ochako's favorite.

"Hello Everyone! I've been waiting for you!" She said.

"It's the Space Hero: Thirteen! The honorable pro who has saved thousands of lives across the world!" Izumi said, shaking in anticipation.

"Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes! I'm so excited!" Ochako said, jumping up and down.

"This looks like a promising bunch! I can't wait to show you inside!" Thirteen said, leading the class towards the building.

* * *

"Holy shit! It looks like some kind of amusement park!" Kaminari pointed out.

"There are four major disaster's inside this building. There's the Shipwreck Zone!" She said, pointing towards a lake with dangerous slide and a boat.

"Then there's the Landslide Zone!" She continued, signaling to a large mound of dirt with broken buildings, trees and cars buried inside.

"The Fire Zone!" The smaller red dome with a faux burning city inside.

"And the Monsoon Zone!" She said, pointing out the larger blue dome with a flooded town inside.

"I built this facility to prepare you all for many different kinds of disasters! Welcome, to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, But you can call it the USJ!" She said to the crowd of students. 'Just like Universal Studio's Japan!' They thought.

"Hey, I thought All-Might was with you. Is he here, or did he book an interview instead?" Aizawa asked to the posing Thirteen.

"That's not it. He did to much hero work this morning on his way to UA and used up all his time." She explained.

'That man is the embodiment of is the height of irresponsibility. Well, we should be fine with just the two of us.' Aizawa said to himself. "Alright, go ahead and get started Thirteen." He said.

"Right, before we start, in need to tell you all something. Listen carefully. I'm sure you are all aware that I have a powerful quirk called black hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust." She explained.

"Yeah, and you've used your quirk to save thousands of people haven't you." Izumi said.

"While that is true, I could've easily used my quirk to kill. Some of you also have dangerous quirks as well." She responded, causing some's faces to turn grim. "In our super human society, our quirk are all regulated and certified, while being heavily regulated, so we often forget how dangerous they can be. Please remember that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your quirk could be deadly even if you are trying to help others. Thanks to Aizawa's tests, you have a solid grasp on your limits and because of All-Might battle training, you know how dangerous your powers are when used against others. Carry what you've learned over to this class. Today you will learn to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't be attacking enemies or others, just helping those in need. After all, that's what comes first when being a hero. That is all, Thank you for listening." Thirteen said bowing.

The class let out applause at the speech, all taking what she said to heart before the lights dimmed and a purple/black void wall appeared in the center of the USJ, a single face peering through it.

"Stay together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa said, bringing everyone's attention to the front.

"Wait, who the hell are those guys? I thought we were saving people, not fighting." Kirishima said as more villains entered the USJ through the void.

"He said stay the hell back! This isn't training anymore, those a real villains!" Ichigo said, unsheathing his sword and preparing to fight if needed.

Izumi noticed Aizawa place his goggles on and ready his capture scarf, proving what Ichigo said was true. "He's right, those are real villains." Aizawa confirmed, the entire class going stiff with fear.

_"This is perplexing. The only real heroes I see are Eraserhead and Thirteen when the schedule said All-Might would be here as well."_ The void said, before collapsing on itself and gathering in on place, yellow eyes appearing in it.

"So you scumbags used the press as a front and got onto campus without getting noticed." Eraser assumed.

"Where is he? I went through all the trouble of bringing so many friends. They all want All-Might, so it's a shame he's not here. Maybe killing a few kids will help coerce him into joining us." A pale man with hands all over his body said, and mass of armed villains walking towards the heroes.

"These can't be real villains. How would so many get into a UA facility?" Kirishima said, trying to convince himself more than others.

"Y-Yeah, they can't be, otherwise the alarms would be going off!" Momo added, though still not sure.

"No. These are real villains. They must have shut down the alerts, otherwise this would be suicide." Thirteen confirmed.

"Thirteen, get them out of here, and alert the main campus of the attack. Actually, if their jamming the alarms, then our comms are probably down to. Kaminari, try to use your quirk to signal them instead." Aizawa ordered.

"Wait! What are you going to do? There are hundreds of them, and you can't fight them on your own! You are more suited for one on one, not groups!" Izumi claimed.

"You can't be a pro and a one trick pony. Now move." He replied sternly, before running down the long flight of steps.

"Firing squad in positions!" A man with guns for fingers said.

"I thought it was just All-Might and Thirteen here, so who the hell is this guy?" The woman next to him said, her pink dreadlocks rising like snakes.

"I couldn't tell you, but is he thinks he can take us on alone, then he's dead wrong." The last one said.

"Fire!" He said, and they attempted to us their quirks on him and failed. Jumping behind them, he wrapped his scarf around each of their necks and slamming their heads together, knocking them out.

"Fools, that's Eraserhead! He can erase anyone's quick as long as they're in his line of sight!" One of the villains said.

"Well I bet he can't erase the quirk of a mutation type." A guy with jagged blue skin said, engaging him in close-range.

"You aren't wrong, but I have ways to deal with you guys." Eraser claimed, placing a well timed punch in his opponents face and swinging them into a group of three others.

"Now what gutter punk is next!" He asked rhetorically, before tearing through the crowds of villains.

"There he goes trying to intimidate us. Those goggles make it impossible to see whose quirk he's canceling. How annoying." The hand-covered boy said, scratching both sides of his neck.

* * *

"Woah! He's holding them off! I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him." Izumi said, looking down the large staircase. "Midoriya! This is no time to watch. We must move!" Iida said as the class ran off towards the exit. Suddenly, the mist villain appeared in front of the exit, blocking their escape.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the league of villains and I am Kurogiri. Though rude, we decided to invite ourselves into your haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place that All-Might the Symbol of Justice and Peace to take his last breath?" He said, revealing their goals and causing the group to become surprised. "I was informed that he was supposed to be here, yet I see no sign of him. There must have been a change of plans correct?" He asked, getting no response. "Ah well, I guess I still have a role to play." He finished, spreading his void further before having a large explosion blasted in his face.

"You think we were gonna sit around while you destroy this place?" Kirishima claimed cockily.

"While you live up to your reputation, you should be more careful, otherwise you might get hurt." The villain said, reforming in front of their eyes.

"Get out of the way now!" Thirteen yelled, one the caps on his fingers popping open.

"I'll scatter you across the building before you become a problem! Prepare to meet your death and my allies." Kurogiri stated, covering the entire platform in a large blanket of void. Iida acted quickly, Iida pulling Ochako and Sero out of the void storm before it got to bad. Ichigo made a move as well, grabbing Izumi and hiding her under his cloak, protecting her from the buffeting mist. "What's going on!" He heard Iida yell before himself and Izumi were transported above the shipwreck zone and fell into the water.

'Damn. That guy must have some sort of warping quirk. That's how they got in here without triggering the alarms and now we're all separated!' Ichigo thought, as he and Izumi tried to surface the water.

"Sorry kids, but you're my first catch of the day. Nothing personal." A villain who resembled a shark said, swimming around the two before arcing around and aiming for the two. Opening his large jaws, he showed of his rows of teeth before having them all knocked out by a well placed kick from Tsuyu.

"Hey Midoriya, Kurosaki!" She said, grabbing both of them with her tongue an dragging them through through the water. Arriving at the boat in the center of the lake, she lifted the two up with her surprisingly strong tongue before carefully setting them down.

"Wow Tsuyu. For a frog, you have really big boobs, perfect for floaties." A nearly drowned Mineta complimented as he floated in the water next to her, before being thrown onto the boat, not nearly as considerate for his health compared to the other two.

"Thanks for the save, Asui." Ichigo said, standing up and giving her a hand.

"I told you all to call me Tsuyu, and no problem." She said, kindly taking the offer and climbing into the boat as well.

"What that villain said about killing All-Might, it's got me worried." Izumi said, face showing signs of fear.

"Yeah, today's turned out to be pretty terrible so far." Tsuyu agreed.

"Hey, they can't kill All-Might! Once he shows up, he'll pound these villains to the ground!" Mineta said, punching the air for emphasis.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. They had to have gone through a lot of trouble to get here, so they probably wouldn't have come here if they didn't think they could pull it off." Ichigo pointed out, surveying the water.

"Hey tell that carrot to shut up Midoriya! There's now way All-Might could lose to these guys, right!" Mineta begged.

"We got more incoming! Prepare yourselves!" Ichigo called out, ending Mineta's whining and unsheathing his blade.

"AHHH! We're completely surrounded! We're gonna die!" Mineta yelled, a river of tears coming out of both eyes.

"Calm down! We're not going to make it out of here if we panic!" Tsuyu said.

"Guys, no one at UA knows what is happening. We're the only one's who can stop what whatever they might be planning and Aizawa and Thirteen can't do it on their own. We don't know if they have a way to kill All-Might, but if they do, it's up to us to protect him. So lets be heroes and save someone in need of help!" Izumi said confidently.

* * *

"Shoji did you get them? Did you see everyone?" Iida asked impatiently.

"They've been scattered across the Facility, but they're still inside the USJ." Shoji said calmly, those surrounding him letting out a sigh of relief before focusing on the void villain is front of them.

"Class rep! You're the fastest one here, so I need you to run to UA and alert them of the situation. Our communication is down, and one of these villains is to blame, even though Eraserhead is canceling quirks left and right. It'll be faster for you to run than for us to try to find a needle in the haystack." Thirteen ordered.

"But that would be dishonorable!" Iida complained.

"Go, Iida! We'll be fine for a while, but we need the backup as soon as possible." Sero said, showing his support for the plan.

"Use your quirk to save others and be a real hero!" Thirteen said, causing Iida to finally accept his duty.

"Strategizing in front of your enemy is stupid even when it's your last option!" Kurogiri said, sending a wave of void towards his foes.

"It won't matter once I'm done with you! **Black Hole!"**

* * *

"What do you mean fight? You just said these guys might be able to kill All-Might, and now you want to fight them!" Mineta exclaimed to Izumi, thinking she was insane.

"Think about it. All the villains in the water obviously have an advantage when submerged so they must have known what was inside the USJ. But there's one thing that's been bothering me." Izumi said, thinking on whether it was just an oversight or they truly didn't know.

"So you noticed it to huh. I don't think they know out quirks, otherwise Tsuyu wouldn't be here." Ichigo stated.

"Exactly, so for all they know we could be the four strongest out of our class. That's why they haven't advanced on us yet, they're playing it safe for now."

"Well then, lets talk quirks. Mine's kind obvious. I have all the strong traits of a frog like jumping high, climbing on walls, and I have a long poisonous tongue as well as being cold-blooded. Also all my abilities are doubled when I'm wet." Tsuyu explained.

"You all know mine, I have super strength at a price. It's more of a last resort until I can control it." Izumi said.

"I can cast spells called Kido, and there's an aspect of my quirk called spirit energy, which my Kido relies on. This cloak suppresses my spirit energy so it doesn't cause this feeling called spirit pressure, which can affect anyone near me. Another thing is I can hover, but can't gain air after I've lost it. Lastly, I can 'release' my sword, which triples the strength of my abilities." Ichigo stated.

"I can throw sticky balls, but they don't stick to me. They grow as fast as I can throw them, and stick up to a day depending on my mood," Mineta said, causing everyone to look at him due to the strangeness.

Then, a large blade made out of water rose from the water and cut the boat clean in half.

"Alright, they made the first move. That means they're probably getting tired of waiting. Tsuyu has the advantage in water and but the rest of us don't, so lets be careful and try to stay out of the water." Ichigo said, Mineta starting to cry once more.

"Mineta, is the line of a hero really right for you?" Tsuyu and bluntly.

"I just got out of high-school and we're already facing real villains on the third day, so don't you dare criticize my reactions!"

"Okay, we got to move now, so enough crying! When I give the signal, go ahead and jump out of the boat Tsuyu!" Izumi said, jumping off the boat, Ichigo right behind her.

"You ready Mineta? Because we've got to be prepared to move, ribbit!" Tsuyu said, wrapping her tongue around his body.

He contemplated on his choice before nodding weakly.

'They're spread out to heavily, so I can't beat them with a single smash. I'll have to stall my power out for as long as I can!' Izumi thought, pulling her middle finger back into a flicking position.

"I'll catch you before you hit the water, so don't worry!" Ichigo said, receiving a nod as a reply.

"That was a dumb move kids! Now you're going to die!" The shark-like villain from before said, leaping out of the water preemptively.

**"Detroit Smash!" **Izumi yelled, releasing her finger and sending a high speed bullet of air flying into the lake. As it broke the surface, It forced the water out of the way, causing the lake to rise as part of it was occupied by air before collapsing into the empty space, bringing the villains together is a swirling whirlpool. "Tsuyu, NOW!" She called out, before being caught by Ichigo like he had said, holding her in a both his arms. Tsuyu jumped out of the sinking boat with Mineta in hand, sailing across the villain infested water.

'She's just as scared as I am, yet she's still risking her life to get us out of here. I gotta help somehow, otherwise I won't be able to ask her on a date!' Mineta said, steeling his resolve before throwing his sticky hair into the water. "You can my sticky balls villains!" He said, throwing mass amounts of the purple grapes.

"I can't get these off of me! They're stuck!" A villain said, hand stuck on his shoulder as he tried to pull one off. The villains came together at the center, stuck together by Mineta's quirk before being spouted into the air.

"Tsuyu! Get on my back!" Ichigo said, rushing to intercept her and Mineta's fall. Grabbing onto his shoulder with her left hand, Tsuyu hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around his stomach to ensure she didn't fall. Mineta climbed Ichigo's back before sat on Ichigo's shoulders as he ran through the air, aiming for the spot they had been warped from.

"Well, we caught every last one of them. Not too bad everyone." Tsuyu complimented looking back onto the floating pile of villains. "Also, Ichigo. Has anyone told you your crazy hot?"

* * *

"So you planned to split us up, then kill us one by one? I'm surprised at how poorly prepared you were then for such an advanced plan." Shouko said, looking at a field of frozen villains. "Infact, it felt like you all have little to no practice with your quirk." She continued, walking through them and towards the center of the USJ. "How is she that strong? She's barely and adult!" One of the villains asked. "She's not an adult, she's a monster!" Another answered.

'How do they plan to kill All-Might? These villains are barely street thugs, so they can't us numbers. That leaves the options of having one super criminal to take him out, or an elite team instead." Shouko thought to herself, dispatching two more villains who had attempted to sneak attack her. 'I should try to find out more on how they plan to kill him.'

"If you stay frozen like that, you're cells will die and you will succumb to hypothermia and frostbite." She said, kneeling down to face the most recently fallen villain. "But I want to be a hero, so I want to avoid unnecessary cruelty, but I can only do that if you tell me how you plan to kill All-Might." She continued, placing her right hand over his face.

* * *

"I swear I just saw the grim reaper!" Kaminari claimed, recovering from a split second dodge he had to pull off.

"Hey, take your whining down a few notches." Jirou said, annoyed by the loud screaming.

"She's right. We need to focus on getting out of here!" Momo said, smacking a villain away with a bo staff she had created.

"Then make me a weapon too!" Kaminari pleaded.

"You have electrical powers, so just zap them all so we can go!" Jirou countered.

"Did you pay attention to me during combat training! I can have electricity flow through my body, but trying to shoot it causes it to go everywhere, so I don't suggest having me do that unless you want shock treatment! I can't call for help so I'm counting on you two." He reminded.

"New idea, your my human stun gun!" She grunted, kicking him towards a large villain. Once pressed against him, he grew a bright yellow and started to have seizures.

"Woah, this is working! You two can count on me!" He said, moving through the crowd and hitting villains with his electrically augmented strength, shocking and bruising them.

"Behind you Kaminari!" Jirou said, a large stone being flung at him. Acting quickly, she plugged her jack into the speaker on her right leg and fired sound at a frequency high enough to destroy rock. Once the rock was destroyed, the villains bare hand landed on Kaminari's back, unintentionally knocking himself out cold.

"It's finished!" Momo said, gaining a large bulge on her back before her costume exploded, revealing a massive rubber sheet.

"Is that supposed to be a shield?" A villain insulted.

"This is a sheet of rubber one-hundred millimeter's thick. Go ahead Kaminari!" She replied, before bringing her head under the insulation.

"Finally! Now I don't have to worry about hurting my friends!" He said, releasing the maximum amount of electricity he could.

"Great, now that this area's clear, I'm worried about our classmates." A now essentially naked Momo said from under the blanket.

"Um, Momo? You're kind of showing off a lot of skin." Jirou pointed out.

"Oh, I can just make new clothes." Momo said, a new outfit coming out of her stomach.

* * *

"Alright, you guys go help them with the void villain. I'm gonna see who all needs some help." Ichigo said, dropping the three down near the top of the stairs.

"Wait, you're going back out their?" Mineta asked.

"Yeah, I can tell not all of our classmates are up there, so I'm guessing the're somewhere in this dome." Ichigo said, walking off the stairs and back into the air.

"O-Okay, I trust you but please, please be safe. I can't lose you." Izumi pleaded.

"I will, don't worry. I'll see you at the end of this mess." He said, running towards the Windstorm zone.

'Please don't die, Ichigo'

* * *

"That's 59! Who's gonna be my sixtieth?" Aizawa cried, trying to mask his intense fatigue with fake confidence.

Hearing rapid footsteps, he turned around, seeing the pale man who lead the operation run at him.

"Final boss! I beat you and this is all over!" Eraserhead said, throwing the end of his scarf at the man. The man grabbed it before tossing it away, taking away all the tension and making it impossible for his foe to return it. Debating his options, Eraserhead decided to counter the man's charge with one of his own, building momentum for his next attack. Ducking under a lousy attempt at a grab, he shoved his elbow into his stomach.

"It was hard to see with you moving so wildly, but I found your tell, your hair." The man claimed, holding Eraserhead's elbow as his hair fell down and his quirk was deactivated.

"When your hair drops, you stop using your quirk. You're having to blink more often, aren't you. Don't push yourself to far, or you might fall apart." The man said, enjoying the feeling of his enemies joint disintegrating in his hands. Eraserhead managed to pull away, landing a swift punch to his enemies gut before jumping back. Another group of villains leapt at him in his weakened state, forcing him to take them out with one hand and his legs, barely managing to do so.

"Even after all that, you're still standing. You really are so cool compared to the others! But, let me tell you hero, that I am not the final boss."

* * *

"Blackhole. What an astounding quirk to go up against. However, since you are a rescue hero, more apt towards saving others, not fighting villains. Meaning, you have very little combat expertise compared to most." Kurogiri pointed out, creating a warp gate on his 'chest' and behind the hero. The back of Thirteen's suit started to crack as pieces turned into chunks, all being pulled into the void. Her body sustaining terrible injuries, she fell down.

"Sorry you all, he got me." She managed to say before fainting.

"Thirteen, No!" Ochako yelled.

"N-No way. They took out Thirteen." Sero said, looking defeated.

"Iida, go now! Please!" Mina begged.

Iida contemplating his choices, nodded hesitantly before getting into a starting position.

"Engine!" He yelled, running past the villain at astounding speeds.

"A sheep running from the wolves? I can't allow that, due to more pros making it harder to stop the Symbol of Peace." Kurogiri said, a warp gate appearing in Iida's path.

'This task was entrusted to me, and I won't let you all down!' He thought, slowing down as to not get sucked up into a newly made portal before the mist was enclosed by Shoji. "Go! I have him captured so run!" He said, gripping on tightly. Speeding up once more, he made it to the door without any other obstacles in his way, courteousy of Ochako's quick thinking, touching the villains physical body with both hands. "I'll return as soon as possible!" Iida yelled, his retreating figure becoming less noticeable.

* * *

"What do you think of him Eraserhead. He's the anti-symbol of peace, but you can call him Nomu." The villain said, mocking the hero pinned under the hulking purple mass above him, arm placed firmly on his broken elbow and chest.

* * *

"I think this is the last, ONE!" Bakugo said, heaving the man over his shoulder and slamming him onto the ground.

"Alright then. Let's hurry and find the rest of our class. If we're still in the USJ, then everyone else probably are too and they don't all have the offensive capabilities we do. God damnit, if we hadn't gotten in the way, we wouldn't have gotten split up like this. We gotta make it up to them." Kirishima claimed, deactivating his quirk.

"If you wanna track everyone down, have fun, But I'm gonna murder that warping bitch." Bakugo said tensely.

"Huh? Our physical attacks did nothing, yet you still want to fight him?" Kirishima asked.

"He's their way in and out, so I'm gonna take him down!" Bakugo said, flipping over a now visible lizard villain and stomping on their face.

"Wow, that was some insane reaction time, and I agree with you. I also think you have faith in out classmate's which is extra manly." Kirishima said, before hearing a familiar voice yell for them.

"Hey, is anyone down there!" Ichigo yelled from above, trying to find his other classmates.

"Kurosaki! Down here!" Kirishima waved from a window, catching his attention.

"Hey, you guys alright? Ichigo asked, landing on the windowsill.

"Yeah, we're fine. How's everyone else?" Kirishima asked.

"Most of our class is either at the exit fighting the mist villain or heading there on their own. You guys were some of last one's I needed to fine, so come on! You guys can get on my back if you want to move quicker." Ichigo offered.

"Hell yeah! I saw how quick you move, so let's go!" Kirishima said, climbing into his right shoulder.

"I'm not getting on your shitty back. I can fly there on my own." Bakugo said climbing out of the building and joining him on the window.

"Alright, then lets move!" Ichigo said, jumping into the air before running towards the exit once more.

* * *

"Hey! I've got Bakugo and Kirishima!" Ichigo said landing on the platform, placing Kirishima down with the rest of his classmates.

"Okay, we're missing Todoroki, Ojiro, Toru, Momo, Kaminari and Jirou!" Ochako informed.

"Right. I saw Todoroki and Ojiro making their way over here, and I'm pretty sure Toru is with Ojiro. I'm gonna go look for the other three." Ichigo said, turning to take off once more before noticing the severely injured Thirteen and the lack of Iida. "Wait, what the hell happened up here?" He asked.

"That villain used Thirteen's quirk against her, and Iida made it out of the USJ and is getting help!" She said.

"You guy's gonna be okay up here then?" He said, worried.

"We'll be fine, just go get the others!" She ordered, Ichigo nodding before running towards the part of the Landslide zone he hadn't been to.

"Holy hell. He was right. How did you all get here so quick?" Kirishima asked.

"Half of us didn't get teleported, and the rest of us rode on Ichigo's back." Tsuyu said.

"Wow, he's really been at it huh. That's so manly!" He responded.

"Yeah, and it's really hot." She said blatantly.

Line Break.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down so easily, especially after such a blind and predictable attack like that!" The villain said, right hand holding Kaminari by his neck, the other holding a blade. "Also no quirks, or your friend here is dead." He continued

"Damnit. They got the Idiot." Jirou said.

"I don't want to kill someone who's quirk is based on electricity, like me, but I will." He said, causing both the heroes in training to raise their hands.

"Electric types like you are born winners right. Maybe not hero work, but plenty of other jobs, so why villain work?" Jirou said, trying to provide a distraction for her using her quirk, snaking her earlobe down her leg.

"I know what you're doing, so I suggest you stop. Or maybe this boy's life doesn't matter?" The villain said as her jack neared the plug in, causing her to retract it. "Now, stand still while I restrain yo-." He ordered, getting cut off by a foot connecting with the back of his neck, causing him to fall unconscious.

"You guy's alright?" Ichigo asked, walking off the villains knocked out body with Kaminari laying over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for the save." Momo said.

"Yeah, no problem. We need you two back with the other's as soon as possible though. You two can get on my back, but I'll have to carry Kaminari. He's a bit to dumb to be able to hold on at the moment." He said.

"Yeah, we can do that." Jirou said, holding onto his left shoulder with Momo climbing on his right. Once secure, he ran towards the bottom of the stairs, getting there in around a minute. When ascending the stairs, he noticed the large purple beast that Aizawa was fighting, barely able to keep up with the monster. Passing the halfway point, he crossed Ojiro who had his invisible friend on his back.

Finally reaching the top, both girls got off and Ichigo put the now completely conscious Kaminari on the ground. "You guys help them out with the void villain, okay? Ojiro and Hagakure will be here soon." He asked.

"Where are you going?" Izumi asked, confused.

"I. I need to help Aizawa. He's going to die if I don't get down there to help him." He stated, getting gasps of surprise.

"You can't! That thing was built to kill All-Might!" She claimed, before grabbing onto him.

"I won't let you! You can't leave me!" She cried into his shihakusho.

"Hey, once we get out of here, We'll get dinner together okay? But you have got to make it out of here with Aizawa first. I'm sorry, but I need to be down there." Ichigo said, before giving her a quick chop to her shoulder and knocking her out, causing her to collapse in his arms. Standing up, he walked towards his classmates.

"Shoji, Make sure she gets out of here after you all defeat that son of a bitch." He continued, putting Izumi into his friends arms.

"I'll protect her with my life." Shoji replied.

"Thank you. I just want you all to know that I'm glad to be part of this class." He said, before jumping down the staircase.

* * *

"I think it's time we said goodbye to our friend Eraserhead. He was incredibly cool until the very end." Shigaraki said, bored with the grunts of pain, heavy breathing and sorry attempts at damaging the creature. "Nomu finish him off." Doing as told, the monster's speed increase by double grabbing the hero by the broken arm. "Goodbye, Eraser." He said, Nomu's fist rocketing towards Aizawa.

*Shhlick*

The sound of a sharp blade tearing through flesh rang in Aizawa's ears and he was carefully carried away from his doom. "What the hell?" He coughed out, looking up to see a stone-faced Ichigo. "I told you all to leave! What in the hell are you still doing here!" He yelled, wheezing due to his punctured lung.

"The guy who got them in here blocked out path and scattered us around the USJ. Thankfully, everyone but me and Iida is up there, so we should be okay." He explained.

"Were's Iida? And why did you come down here for me?" Aizawa asked angrily.

"Iida ran to UA to alert them of the situation, and I came down here to save you." Ichigo claimed.

"I don't want your help, so go and save yourself! That is a direct order from your teacher!" He said, getting leaned up against the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but I'm disobeying your orders this time. Kirishima's coming to get you, and don't worry, I'll get the lights on my way out." Ichigo said, the mass amount masked fear he had kept hidden showing through for just a moment and showing Aizawa how truly scared the young adult was.

"Ichigo, Wait!" He said, too late as he had already left him and gone towards the massive monster. 'I won't be able to live with myself if that kid gets killed." Aizawa thought, dread filling his veins.

* * *

When running back to the large beast, Ichigo noticed the hand he had cut off was back, looking like nothing had happened.

"You're the one who hurt my Nomu?" The pale man asked, Ichigo nodding in reply. "How dare you! You're nothing but a miserable worm in our plan!" He insulted, before Kurogiri warped beside him, a new dent in his metal armor.

"I'm sorry Shigaraki, but one of the rats escaped." He said.

"If you weren't our way out, I would kill you Kurogiri. Kill you!" Shigaraki said, furiously scratching at his neck. "But it doesn't matter. The symbol of peace wasn't here anyway. We might as well leave a dead student as a parting gift." He continued. "Nomu. Kill the boy with the orange hair." The barely sentient mass of muscle did as told, and attempted to hit Ichigo, who barely dodged in time, earning him a bruise on his left shoulder.

'I need to release my sword while I can, otherwise I won't hold him off for long' Ichigo thought, raising his sword.

**"Hail,** **Zangetsu!" **His voice blared through the massive dome, sword shifting from a katana to a long, Khyber style blade with no guard and a hole on the middle of the blade.

"Oh, a second form? That makes things interesting." Shigaraki said.

"I'm ready for you this time, so come at me!" Ichigo said with faux confidence, trying to give his friends hope.

Nomu groaned, before rushing the boy, throwing a punch that Ichigo blocked with his sword.

"Now this I can work with!" He said, grabbing onto the Nomu's arm with his left hand and pulling him closer. Swinging his sword, he cut the arm off at the shoulder, backing away right after.

"Ichigo! A battle over time won't work against that thing! It's got multiple quirks!" Aizawa yelled, hoping he could hear his callout.

'Multiple quirks? That's impossible! The only one able to pull off something like that is dead!' Ichigo thought, before dodging a swing from the arm he had just cut off.

"He's right, Nomu does have multiple quirks. Super Speed and Strength, hyper-regeneration, and a variant of shock absorption which allows him to redistribute all the force applied to him. The perfect All-Might killer, and you plan to take it on by yourself!" Shigaraki laughed.

"Every quirk has it's limits, so I'll just have to do so much damage that he won't be able to regenerate!" He yelled, letting out a flurry of attacks.

For every cut that the creature healed, another five took its place. "He's, he's beating it." Aizawa whispered, impressed by his students show of strength.

"What the hell! Nomu is supposed to regenerate faster than that! This isn't fair!" Shigaraki yelled.

Finishing the Nomu off, Ichigo placed the tip of his sword in what was left of its chest. **"Getsuga Tensho!"** He yelled, the blue arc of energy that came out of the sword erasing the center and the top of the creature.

"No! How did you beat him! He was the perfect creation!" Shigaraki whined, stomping like a child.

"Now you know why you don't mess with UA!" An exhausted Ichigo said, turning his attention to the two villains left standing.

* * *

"He won. He beat them!" Kirishima said, yelling in celebration.

"No way. The villains told me that thing was meant to kill All-Might." Shouko muttered, awe-struck.

"Uhhn..." Izumi groaned, slowly regaining consciousness.

"She's waking up everyone." Shoji said, stoic as ever even after the amazing feat that had been pulled of in front of his eyes.

"Where's Kurosaki-san?" Izumi said weakly, standing up slowly.

"He just defeated that All-Might killer! Izumi, he beat that big purple monster!" Ochako said, pulling her friend into an enthusiastic hug.

* * *

Shigaraki stopped his tantrum to face the boy who had defeated his weapon.

"Hehe...AHAHAHAHA!" Shigaraki cackled, holding his sides and bending over.

"What's so funny? I just destroyed your weapon to kill All-Might." Ichigo asked, before a fist connected with his back, sending him barreling forward before hitting the ground.

"Wait, you actually thought that you took down Nomu? He was using barely twenty percent of his power, we just have to restrict it because he doesn't listen well because the power goes to his barely working head!" Shigaraki said laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen you face when he sent you rocketing over here!" He continued, Nomu walking over to the now limp, but conscious Ichigo. "I love seeing that hope you heroes have crushed. It sends waves of joy coursing through me. But, you have served your purpose of completely destroying you classmates hopes." He said, Nomu grabbing Ichigo by the hair and making him look at his friends, all having looks of complete fear and agony on their faces.

"Go ahead and kill him, Nomu." He finally finished, the beast dropping Ichigo before sending him rocketing upwards with an uppercut, the brown cloak coming off, but the pressure that should have come with it absent.

He arced through the air before falling back down to the ground, dust kicking up around him as the Nomu landed above him. As if wanting revenge, he unleashed punches equivalent to All-Might's own attacks, each one breaking a different part of Ichigo's body and making a deeper crater around them.

"ICHIGO NO!" Izumi cried out, watching the one she had come to love being beaten and battered over and over.

Shigaraki laughed even harder, enjoying every second of the young man's demise. "Let's see you talk cockily to me now, Hero!" He managed to say in-between his laughing fits.

Nomu stopped his barrage, standing over the broken boy before walking back over to his master. "Kurogiri. Teleport him up to the rest of the students. Seeing the body of their classmate should traumatize them even further." He said, getting the equivalent of a nod from his teammate. A void appeared under Ichigo, warping his mangled body up to the platform where his classmates were at.

"No no no. This can't be right. He can't die. He promised he'd make it out of here. He promised!" Izumi yelled, running towards her friend and looking into his eyes, seeing a lack life within them. "ICHIGO!"

* * *

"I can't lose. I can't! I need to get back up and help! Move body, move, please!" Ichigo cried, viewing his world through a screen in the sky as he sat in his inner world.

**"You want to win that bad huh. Well, I think I can help."**

* * *

"Nomu, go kill the student's and teachers that are left up there. They've had enough time to mourn." Shigaraki said, pointing towards the exit. Grunting, the beast made a leap, landing at the top of the stairs where 17 students were standing and waiting for him. In a blink of an eye, the Nomu had grabbed Sero and Kaminari, holding each of them in one of his massive hands.

"Wrong move grabbing me. This is for Ichigo!" Kaminari said, coursing the greatest amount of electricity he could through his body. The beast flinched from the shock, but gripped tighter, causing both the boys to yell in pain. The other students stood frozen in fear as Nomu squeezed the life out of their friends, fearing they'd be next.

"ICHIGO! PLEASE SAVE US!" Izumi yelled, sparking something inside the boy. The air grew thin, but heavy at the same time, crushing most of 1-A to the ground. "W-What the hell is this pressure?" Shouko said, barely withstanding the force. Then, Izumi remembered what Ichigo had told her.

_Flashback_

_This cloak suppresses my spirit energy so it doesn't cause this feeling called spirit pressure, which can affect anyone near me._

Opening her eyes, she looked into Ichigo's, finding black and yellow staring back at her. "I-Ichigo?" She asked, starting to cry from joy.

"How the hell are you still alive, Kurosaki?" Bakugo asked rhetorically

**"_I'm not the king of this body yet, but I am here to help the current one's queen." _**'Ichigo' said, doing the impossible and standing up with the severely broken body. _** "Wow, that thing did quite the number on our body. I can't have you dying, otherwise I don't get a chance at the throne."**_ 'Ichigo' continued, talking to what seemed to be himself and cracking his neck before setting his sights on the beast that had damaged his body. Grabbing his sword, he practically teleported and cut off both the monster's hands.

_**"Sorry, but I can't have these two dying quite yet."**_ He said, a white ceramic like substance starting to coat his face as he kicked the giant down the stairs and leapt after it. Reaching the bottom, he sunk his sword into the Nomu's back before ripping it out and looking at Shigaraki.

"How in the hell are you still alive! People don't get a second life!" He cried, throwing a fit and scratching his neck furiously.

_**"You can watch as I tear your precious weapon apart piece by piece you manchild."**_ 'Ichigo' said, before focusing on the rapidly approaching Nomu. Ducking under it, he ran his sword through it's stomach before kicking it into the air. _**"And let me show you Ichigo, how our Shikai is meant to be used." **_He mocked to 'himself', sending a nameless Getsuga at the airborne monster, sending it further into the air before crashing down.

* * *

"What the hell? Ichigo just got a massive power boost!" Kirishima said, looking down at the ongoing fight.

"I'm not sure that's all Ichigo. His fighting style has changed, his eyes are similar to Mina's, and his voice is different." Shouko pointed out.

"S-She has a point, but I'm so glad he's alive." Izumi said, still crying.

_"COMMUNICATIONS ONLINE. ONE MESSAGE UNREAD."_ Aizawa's headpiece said, causing him to raise his working arm rapidly and click a button on it. _"All-Might is on his way. He should be there in five minutes if you can hold on for that long: Message sent four minutes ago." _The headset said, causing Aizawa to sigh in relief.

"Everyone. All-Might will be here soon." Aizawa announced, the class rejoicing.

'Please, hold out for a little longer Ichigo.'

* * *

"Nomu! Take off all your restrictions, just kill that kid!" Shigaraki yelled, Nomu gaining twice as much speed and strength. Instead of dominating the fight like before, 'Ichigo' was at a stalemate with his opponent, and he was running out of time.

_**'Shit. Sorry king, but I won't be able to be in control for to much longer.' **_A white version of Ichigo said, standing on the same skyscraper as the real one. 'That's fine. We saved our friends and the heroes will be here soon if you can hold out till then.' Ichigo replied. _**'I'll try my best, but when we get out of this mess, I'm not going back to sleep like before. I'm going to be king soon, so you better be on guard.' **_He threatened, before pulling himself back into the real world.

_**"You gonna give up yet you lousy musclehead?" **_'Ichigo taunted, pushing against the Nomu's fist with his sword. Suddenly, the exit door was blasted open.

**"Fear not, my students, for I am here!"** All-Might said, walking into the building, missing his signature smile. **"I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong when Aizawa and Thirteen didn't respond, so when Iida informed me of the invasion on his way to UA, I got here as fast as possible." **He explained, Mina, Izumi, and Ochako crying from joy and relief. "All-Might, please help Ichigo! I don't know how much longer he can hold off that thing!" Izumi begged.

**'I can't imagine how scared he must be, trying to fight the thing made to kill me. I gotta help him now!" **All-Might said, jumping down the stairs and landing at the bottom.

_**"Took you long enough.****" **_The now completely masked Ichigo said before giving in to exhaustion and falling down to the ground.

"Finally, All-Might is here! now we can-" **"You shut your mouth. I will battle your monster in a minute. Right now my student needs aid." **All-Might interrupted, very carefully picking up Ichigo.

"I'm so glad you're here." He muttered, coughing up blood afterwards.

**"I'm sorry I put you all through this. I should have been more responsible and gotten here when I was supposed to." **All-Might apologized, as he quickly, but carefully ran up the stairs.

Once he reached the top, Momo had made a small which he set the boy on. Izumi rushed over to him, before sitting next to him on the mattress, a smile appearing on Ichigo's battle torn face.

**"I will handle these villains now, and everything will be alright." **All-Might said, his uncharacteristically stoic face turning into a frustrated frown.

He jumped back down to the ground, his landing knocking all the lower lever villains down to the ground. Then, the ones who were still standing where hit right after, the only thing they saw before getting knocked out was a flash of white and yellow.

**"You have made a grave mistake attacking my students. You will pay gravely." **All-Might said, before moving to attack Shigaraki.

**"Carolina-" **"Nomu." **"Smash!" ** All-Might yelled, using both arms to chop diagonally, but his attack was blocked by the purple creature who seemed to take no damage from the move. Ducking under a grab from the creature he let off another smash, this time going above his limit and hitting the Nomu in the chest which had no effect.

**"Let's try this then!"** He continued, placing two more smashes on the creature's face once more having no effect.

"Like I told you're student, Nomu has a stronger variant of shock absorption, and that's why his sword worked so well. But he also has regeneration, so any damage that does get through is instantly healed, though your student almost made him reach his limit." Shigaraki bragged.

**"Alright, so all I need to do is wear him down and then it's onto you!"** All-Might replied, getting behind the Nomu and grabbing his stomach before bending backwards and burying his head underground with a suplex.

* * *

"Holy hell. He really is in another level compared to everyone else." Sero said in awe of the shock-waves his attacks were creating.

"All-Might is so fucking awesome!" Mineta yelled, before receiving a slap on the back of the head.

"Shh. Ichigo, Thirteen and Aizawa are all resting, and I don't think they appreciate your yelling." Momo said sternly.

"Oops. my bad." Mineta said, genuinely sorry for possibly annoying the man who had saved them all by delaying the villains.

"But seriously, he's unstoppable." He said quietly.

They're all froze when the smoke cleared. The top part of the Nomu's body had been warped under All-Might's back, and it dug its claws into his sides.

**"What kind of trick was that." **All-Might muttered.

"Nice. You tried to bury him in the concrete so he couldn't move, but that won't work. He was built to kill you even in your prime." Shigaraki said, laughing lightly. "Now, Kurogiri. Finish him off." He ordered, Nomu trying to pull All-Might halfway through the gate. "I don't enjoy having a bloody warp-gate, but for a hero like you, I will do it happily. Once you're halfway through, I'll close the gate, and you will be cut in half!" Kurogiri said.

Seeing the trouble he was in, Bakugo and Shouko intervened. "Take this you misty bastard!" Bakugo yelled, grabbing Kurogiri by the armor and shooting off and explosion.

"It seems you need a little help there All-Might." Shouko said, freezing the right half of the Nomu up to where it contacted All-Might.

**"Thanks for the help you two, But I can get this from here!" **He said, pulling himself out of the Nomu's grip and jumping beside Todoroki.

"Shut up All-Might! I caught this misty bastard, and he's their only way out!" Bakugo countered, pinning the smoky villain down.

"You caught both my strongest men without being injured. Kids these days make the league look like crap. Can't have that now can we Nomu?" Shigaraki said calmly as Nomu broke of both its frozen limbs and regrew now ones.

"First, lets free our escape route. Get him, Nomu." Shigaraki said, as Nomu attempted to tackle Bakugo.

"**'And that's why I told you to get out of here!" **All-Might said, placing Shouko and Bakugo away from the fight.

Bakugo looked back to where he had been, seeing a massive crater instead of the floor. **"Now please, get away from here!"** He ordered, preparing to attack the Nomu once more.

"Nomu, Kurogiri, kill him. I'll take the children!" Shigaraki said, running towards the two now retreating hero wannabe's.

**'I only have about a minute left. My power is decreasing faster than I thought. but even so, I must win because I am the symbol of peace and Justice!' **All-Might thought, charging the Nomu and meeting his punch with on of his own.

"Didn't you listen? One of his powers is shock redistribution!" Shigaraki said, being blow away by the shock waves of the battle.

**"So? You said he could take me in my 100%, so I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender. Besides you also said that his quirk was shock redistribution, not nullification, so he still can feel the punches!" **All-Might said, as they both threw an unbelievable amount of amount of attacks, All-Might's ramping up exponentially in speed and power.

Pulling back his arm as far as possible, he punched the villain with 400% of his power and sent him flying across the USJ, going through an entire forest before stopping.

**"A real hero, will always find a way for justice to be served!" **He continued, catching up with the Nomu and sending him into the air, before jumping up and spinning him around and throwing him to the ground, creating a hundred meter wide crater.

**"Now for a lesson." **He said, landing on the ground besides the Nomu. **"You many have heard these words before, but let me show you what they really mean!"** He boomed, pulling his arm back for an one thousand percent uppercut. **"Go beyond! Plus ULTRA!" **He finished, his fist connecting with the Nomu's stomach and sending it skybound, piercing the USJ's almost unbreakable dome.

"No way! He sent that thing into orbit!" Mineta yelled, awe-struck by the insane amount of power needed for the feat.

"He did it! He beat the All-Might killer!" Mina beamed, jumping for joy.

"I can see why my father hasn't and will never surpass him." Shouko said.

* * *

**"Damn, back in my hayday, this would've been over in three punches, but today it took over three hundred blows." **All-Might said as he started to smoke. **'Shit, I'm out of time. Better finish this quickly.' **All-Might thought before speaking. **"I have bested your strongest. It's over now, so surrender!" **All-Might said, acting like he could fight them.

"Shigaraki, we can't fight that. He made me useless with mere shock waves. It would be best if we just retreat, plus the rest of the hero's will be here soon." Kurogiri advised.

"Damn it. They have two cheaters on their team. That's not fair! They cheated, They cheated, They CHEATED!" He whined, punching the ground in anger.

"Listen up. This won't be the last you see of us. Next time we fight you, you all will DIE!" He continued, as he was absorbed by the void and disappeared.

**"Damn, they got away." **All-Might said, using the last of his strength to stay in his hero form. He noticed that most of the villains that had been knocked out were regaining consciousness. '**If even one of them attacks me, then it's all over.' **He thought, standing his ground. Then a large explosion broke open the dome, and several recognizable figure stood in the light.

"Sorry it took us so long, but we are finally here!" Nezu yelled, a dozen pro heroes trailing behind him as the walked in. They villains who had gotten up noticed them as well and attempted to fight the mass of pros. "

We have the numbers, so get them!" On said, shooting bullets randomly out of his hands. The heroes quickly reacted, and the villains numbers went down to zero, none of the escaping the wrath of the angry UA teachers.

Nezu hopped of Ectoplasm's shoulder to see the damage dealt. He quickly noticed the predicament All-Might was in and acted quick. "Cementoss, block the student's view of All-Might." He ordered, and a large cement wall was erected in front of the pro.

"Recovery girl! We need help over here Asap!" Midnight said from her spot by the three severely injured heroes.

"I'm coming. What did those reckless fools do now." She groaned walking towards where she had been called.

"The crisis is officially over!"

* * *

Some bar on Mahjong street.

* * *

A purple warp gate opened on the floor, where Shigaraki and Kurogiri had escaped to.

"We lost all our men, even Nomu. What a failure. Those kids were so strong." Shigaraki said, heaving himself onto a bar table. "And All-Might was way stronger than we thought. You were wrong master, so wrong!" He whined.

"No, I wasn't. We just weren't as prepared as we should have been. Also, why is Nomu not with you?" 'Master' replied.

"He was sent flying, and without his exact coordinates I couldn't warp him back!" Kurogiri explained.

"Well, it was a great loss but a necessary one, especially after all we did to make him as strong as All-Might." He said.

"Also, there was a kid there who was able to hold off Nomu till All-Might got there. He was so incredibly strong." Shigaraki said.

"Oh?"

"If he hadn't weakened Nomu with his fancy sword, then he would have won! That brat!" Shigaraki said.

"While it didn't pan out as planned, I've learned quite a bit of information. Gather your elites and take your time, because next fight, you will show the world it should be afraid of you."

* * *

"Sixteen and seventeen and counting that one girl is eighteen. You all seemed to be unharmed except for those orange and blonde haired boys. The Blonde one should be okay, but I'm not sure about the other one. He seemed to be in pretty bad condition." The police officer explained, causing everyone to look downcast.

"Well, he's got the best doctor in the world with him, and he's to stubborn to die like that." Kirishima said, the rest of the class nodding in agreement.

"Well, lets get them all back to class. We can get their statements tomorrow." He said, his fellow officer nodding.

"Detective, what about Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen-Sensei?" Tsuyu asked.

"They're with the orange haired boy in intensive care. Thirteen should make a full recovery, but Aizawa might not be as lucky. He's got two splintered arms, facial fractures, and his orbital floor is almost completely destroyed. We don't know if his eye-sight will be impaired or not." He explained.

"Not his eyes." Mineta whimpered.

"Sir, will we be able to visit Kurosaki-kun?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, probably if you're talking about Ichigo. His father and the green haired girl are with him at the UA nurses office along with All-Might." The detective said. "Anyway, lets get you all back to class!"

* * *

"Well, I'm not going to scold you since its not exactly your fault he's in this condition." Chiyo said from her seat, looking at the orange haired boy.

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty, especial since he fought something created to kill me. Also, I think I shorten my time limit with that fight, but I can't be sure yet. I hope I can hold the form for at least an hour." Toshinori replied.

"I'm so sorry." Izumi apologized, not looking up from Ichigo.

"Well, there's no use in worrying now. These things happen." He replied, smiling at the cute scene in front of him.

"Guess who I found roaming the Halls." Isshin said, entering the room with the detective behind him.

"Sorry about the trouble. Hi All-Might." The officer said.

"Woah, I didn't know you were investigating this Naomasa!" Toshinori exclaimed.

"Wait, its okay for him to see you like this?" Izumi said, finally looking up from Ichigo.

"Yeah, this is Naomasa Tsukauchi. He's my best friend on the police force." He explained.

"That's quite the introduction, but I'm sorry to cut to the chase. We could really use any information you have."

"Wait, before that, tell me all the students and Aizawa and Thirteen are okay!" All-Might asked.

"Well besides Ichigo and this one here, the rest of the student injuries were scrapes, and both of the teachers are in stable condition, so relax." Naomasa said.

"That's good to hear." All-Might and Izumi said in sync.

"If you heroes and Ichigo hadn't ricked your lives, they all never would have made it. You four saved that entire class today." He said.

"You're giving us to much credit. Those student's fought as hard as us. I don't think there's ever been a group of first years who gotten into a fight like this so early in the year, and not only did they survive they learned what it meant to be a pro. Those villains made a mistake attacking them. This class is strong, and filled with courage. Mark my words, they'll all become great heroes." Toshinori promised.

"Ugh. My head is pounding like crazy." Ichigo said, regaining consciousness.

"Ichigo!" Izumi yelled, burying her face into his chest. His eyes widened in shock, before realizing who it was he was hugging.

"I told you we would make it out of there." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Y-You scared us all! When that thing got back up, no one knew what to do." She cried.

"Hey, lets not talk about it right now, okay. I'm just glad it's over." He whispered.

"Okay, then can I do something that I'll regret not doing if something like that happens again." She asked quietly.

"Of course. I'm ready for whatever." He replied, inaudible to the rest of the room."

Lifting her head off his chest, she looked into his warm brown eyes before steeling her resolve and pushed her lips against his.

What he had said before was a lie, because he was not ready for her to kiss him so suddenly, but he returned the gesture with as much love and care he could. They kissed for a good thirty seconds, never going past the innocent declaration of love, before they split apart, Izumi resting her forehead on Ichigo's.

"That was way better than I expected." Ichigo said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah. I wish it didn't take you almost dying for me to realize how I felt." She said, putting herself down.

"Well, I'm just glad you feel the same way about me." He said, as she repositioned herself to lay next to him, eyes still closed.

"Wow. I didn't know I was getting grand-kids this soon." Isshin joked, Izumi remembering there was other people in the room and attempting to hide her face. They all laughed at her reaction, Toshinori spitting blood everywhere, but he didn't care. They were all just glad this terrible day had a happy ending.

"Seriously though, I'm happy for you two." He said, taking a seat in one of the office chair.

"Now, tell me about the USJ incident."

* * *

Hey, I finally finished it. I absolutely loved writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I have a few things to say before I go. First, thank you for all the support I've gotten on my story. I really didn't expect a lot of traction, but you guys proved me wrong. Second, I want to say that the Tsuyu in my story is heavily based on Epsilon110's Tsuyu from Total Command. If you haven't read that story, you should. That thing is a masterpiece and a half. And lastly, I'm going to take a break from posting chapters. Give me about a week, and I'll be back in action! I won't be replying to reviews during the week either, but I will when I come back.

Anyway, take care you all. Daedalus77 signing off!

**End of Season 1**


	8. Chapter Six: The UA Sports Festival PT1

Hey guys, this is part of a double chapter upload, and it was written before the break. The author notes for both chapters will be in part two. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Two days after the USJ Incident.

* * *

Usually, Ichigo wouldn't of been happy that classes had been canceled, but he was relieved to hear that they were the previous day, as he would've missed them either way.

He finished changing out of his hospital gown, replacing them with the UA school uniform, lazily buttoning it before walking out of the nurses bathroom.

"So the old lady's finally letting you out?" Isshin said lightheartedly to his son as he walked into the room.

"Yeah. Chiyo said that I'll be left with some pretty bad scars, but other than that I'm completely fine." Ichigo responded.

"Well, that's some good news. If you're all healed up, then you probably should head to class. Aizawa won't be too happy with you showing up to his class late." He warned.

"Wait, he's still gonna teach today? Jeez, and you all call me stubborn." Came Ichigo's playful reply.

"I know. We all told him he probably shouldn't, but he completely ignored us." He informed.

"Sounds like Aizawa. Anyway, I better get to class. Who knows what he might do if I'm late, especially after I disobeyed him at the USJ. I'll see you tonight." Ichigo said, walking out of the nurses office.

"See you then son, and say hi to my step-daughter for me!" Isshin teased, getting a middle finger as a reply.

* * *

"Man, those news channels really made a big deal over the USJ didn't they." Kaminari said, leaning back in his chair lazily.

"I know, right! I was really surprised when I turned on the news yesterday." Kirishima agreed.

"I kinda of expected it. The hero course that constantly pumps out pro heroes got attacked, so of course they would latch onto a story like that." Jirou commented, fiddling with one of her earlobes.

"Yeah, who knows what might have happened it the teachers hadn't shown up when they did." Sero said, crossing his arms on his desk and laying down.

"Shut up Sero! Just thinking about it makes me want to wet myself!" Mineta yelled, flailing about as the door slid open.

"Well, at least not much has changed even after having a near death experience." Ichigo analyzed as he entered the room.

"Kurosaki! You're already out of recovery girls office!" Kirishima said, Ichigo taking his seat next to him and behind Kaminari.

"I guess I heal really fast? I dunno. My body's covered in scars now though." Ichigo stated, lifting up his sleeve and showing where his arm had been impaled by a metal pipe.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt, but scars are manly as hell." He said, looking at the bright side of things.

"I guess they do look pretty cool huh." Ichigo replied, Izumi entering the room.

"H-Hey everyone, Sorry I'm late. I kinda forgot to set my alarm last night, and I woke up fifteen minutes late. I apologize for any inconveniences. " She said, bowing before taking her seat to the right of Ichigo.

"It's good to see you, Izumi-chan." Ichigo whispered, remembering that she had wanted to keep their new relationship hidden.

"I missed you, I-Ichigo-kun." She replied, still getting used to calling her boyfriend by his first name casually.

Then, as soon as the clock struck 8:24, Iida entered the classroom. "Everyone! Class is about to start, so please take your seats!" He ordered.

"We're all seated already. You're the only one who isn't." Tsuyu pointed out, the rest of the class laughing as Iida stomped to his seat.

"Shoot." He said, shaking in his seat.

"Hey, Tsu. Who's gonna teach homeroom today?" Mina asked, leaning to far back in her seat as Tsuyu caught her.

"I dunno. Aizawa-sensei is still recovering in the hospital, so I doubt he'll be the one teaching today." She guessed, Aizawa walking into the room a second later.

"Good morning everyone." He said, arms and face wrapped in bandages.

"You're bad so soon too!" The class exclaimed, Aizawa having the worst of the injuries other than maybe Ichigo.

"Aizawa-sensei, does this mean you're alright?" Iida asked, as his teacher limped to the podium.

"I wouldn't call that alright." Ichigo commented, sweat-dropping as he did. 'I really do heal fast compared to others. I wonder why, because I don't think my dad ever did.' He thought silently.

"My well-being doesn't matter at this point. What matters is that the fight is not over yet." He said, dread filling the room.

"D-D-Don't t-tell me it's the villains again?" Mineta whined, shivering in his seat.

The class grew stiff with anticipation as they waited for Aizawa to say what was coming next.

"The UA Sports Festival is drawing near." He stated simply, acting like he hadn't built up the situation.

"THAT"S JUST A NORMAL SCHOOL EVENT!" They all yelled, deflating moments after.

"But wait, isn't it a bit early to have the event so soon after the villains attacked us?" Jirou asked, most off the class agreeing with her.

"Apparently, the higher ups think of it as showing the world that we are strong as ever and that our crisis management is solid as a rock. I don't know, something like that anyway. It helps that security is going to be strengthened five times that of the previous years."

The class nodded in acknowledgement, but still open to the fact that the villains could crash the event.

"Either-way, the sports festival is also a huge opportunity to show the world the you have the skill and quirks needed to be a pro. It's not something to be cancelled because of a villain attack."

"What do you mean? A villain attack like that should be plenty for UA to shut down the festival for the year. I mean, its just a sports competition." Mineta shivered, showing how great his cowardice had grown.

"Wait, Mineta. Have you seen the UA Sports Festival, because someone who has couldn't call it that." Ichigo questioned.

"Of course I have, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to risk my life to participate in it!"

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest televised events. Once, the Olympics were called a festival of sports and the whole country when wild over them. Now, with reductions in scale and popularity, they are now a shell compared to what they used to be. And now, for Japan and many other countries, what has taken place of the Olympics is the UA Sports Festival." Aizawa explained, though it did little to calm the paranoid Mineta.

"As he said, many of the Top Heroes will be watching for scouting!" Momo claimed.

"I know that, but still!"

"After we graduating, it's typical to join agencies as side-kicks!" Kaminari said, attempting to impress Jirou with his knowledge of the steps after college.

"It's true, but most miss their chance at becoming independent after that and end up being a side-kick forever. I have a feeling you'll be one of them, since your dumb enough to not take the opportunities provided to you." She said, causing his attitude to change from smug to dreary.

"Of course, joining these large agencies will give you more popularity and experience compared to the smaller ones. If you expect to go pro, the the path to your future starts with this event, and at once chance a year, that leaves a total of three chances throughout. No aspiring hero can afford miss this event! Understand that, and don't slack off on your preparations." He finished, the class giving a collective "Yes sir!" In response.

"Good. Homeroom is dismissed."

* * *

"And that is why I have assigned this paper to you all." Cementoss said, the bell ringing subsequently after. "Alright! Make sure the paper is done by Monday! I'll see you all next week."

"Man, even after those villain attacks, I can't help but be super excited about this!" Kirishima beamed, bursting up from his desk in elation.

"I know! If we put on a good show, we'll have taken the next step to becoming a pro!" Sero replied, bumping his shorter friend with his oddly-shaped elbow.

"We will only have a few chances however, so we can't afford to mess this up." Tokoyami said, getting down from his desk .

"Aww, ruining the good mood is so unmanly."

"Oh my. What'll I do? I stand out just by standing still!" Aoyoma bragged, his enthusiasm scaring the nearby Koji.

"While confidence isn't necessarily bad, you usually have to have the power to back it up." Ichigo teased, before focusing on his girlfriend.

"Man everyone's so into it!" Izumi commented to him.

"I'm surprised you aren't. This is a really big step in the right direction."

"I am, it just feels, I dunno a bit off." She replied.

"I guess I see what you mean. There's only one hero internship I'm looking for." He said.

Getting up from his desk, he stretched, body stiff from sitting in one spot for to long.

"Anyway, I'm going to get something to eat. You coming Izumi, Ochako?" He asked.

"We're right behind you!" Ochako said gladly, dragging her friend with her, face shrouded in a black shadow.

"Um, Ochako, are you alright?" Ichigo questioned, wondering if her sanity was intact.

"I'm fine. I just want everyone to know that I'm gonna do my best!" She said, striking a pose with her fist in the air, forgetting she was holding onto her friend.

"Ochako! Quit waving Izumi around like a balloon. You're gonna make her sick!"

* * *

"Uraraka-chan? I never asked you why you wanted to become a hero." Izumi asked, as Uraraka, Ichigo, Iida, Shouko and herself walked through the halls towards the cafeteria.

"Well, it's kinda selfish, but I want to become a Pro hero for the money they earn." She explained sheepishly.

"Wait, you said for money?"

"Boiling it down to its bare minimum yes." She said, rapidly rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry for it being so unwholesome compared to yours and... I actually don't know why Kurosaki-kun wants to be a hero, but that doesn't matter!" She said, looking away even more embarrassed than before.

"Why? How is goal to support your livelihood dishonorable?" Iida said, hands moving rapidly in different directions as he spoke.

"He's right, it was just unexpected." Izumi agreed.

"Plus, she said boiling it down to the bare minimum, so their's also other reasons too." Ichigo pointed out.

"Yeah, I said boiling it down to the bare minimum because the money isn't for me. My parents own a construction company, but they haven't gotten any work so we're flat out broke. I really should put my problems on you all though."

"Construction, Huh?" Ichigo muttered, thinking out loud.

"Wait! If she got licensed, then the costs would plummet!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Right! I told my dad that when I was little, but...

_Flashback_

_"You want to work for us?" Ochako's father said, kneeling down to be face to face with his daughter._

_"Yeah. When I get big, I'll help you and mommy!" She said, running towards her father before stopping a foot away._

_Placing his hand on her head, he ruffled her hair._

_"I appreciate the thought, Ochako. But as your dad, I'd be happier if you achieved your dream. When that happens, you can take us to Hawaii!"_

_End Flashback_

A stray tear started to roll down her cheek as she gripped her school skirt tightly.

"I'll definitely become a hero and make money so that my parents can live easier!" She claimed, wiping the tear off her face.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke, Iida breaking the silence by clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo Uraraka! Bravo!" He yelled, bringing attention to himself and the others in their group.

'Not only is she aspiring to be a hero, she's taken reality into account as well. I really do have quite some distance to go before I catch up, don't I.' She thought, pondering heavily on the topic as Iida continued to clap.

**"Young Midoriya is here!"** All-Might boomed, giving a small twist to his iconic catchphrase.

"All-Might-sensei? What's the matter?" Izumi asked worriedly.

**"Do you want to have lunch with me? Young Kurosaki, I would like you to come** **to if you don't mind."** He said, peaking around the corner with a lunch box.

'He's like a maiden!' Ochako thought, spit-taking at the absurdity of the scene in-front of her.

The both of them looked to their friends for confirmation, getting a nod as a go ahead.

"Yeah, we would love to." Ichigo said, before he and Izumi followed the giant man through the halls.

* * *

"Why do you think he needed the two of them?" Ochako asked Iida as they got in line for Lunch Rush's Eatery.

"Well, for Kurosaki-san, I have the feeling it was about his fight with that Nomu creature. I couldn't tell you why he needed Midoriya, unless it's about how they have similar quirks." Iida guessed, Ochako nodding in agreement with his speculations.

'All-Might...and Izumi Midoriya...I have my eye on the both of you."

* * *

"Only fifty minutes!" Izumi cried as Toshinori poured a cup of tea.

"Sadly, yes. That is what this old-man has been reduced to. I over did it one to many times. That Nomu was a tough opponent, and I'm surprised you held it off as long as you did." He said regretfully, turning his gaze over to Ichigo.

"There's a small problem with that actually. I need to talk to my trainer about this sometime in the next two weeks, because during my second fight with him, It wasn't all me. It was like a more primal part of me took over, and I could barely affect what my body did. Another thing is, I ran out of spirit energy during that fight, which has never happened before. It's like my body blasted through my reserves at a highly increased rate for that burst in power." Ichigo explained.

"That does sound serious." Toshinori commented, knowing the basics about spirit energy was thanks to Isshin.

"Anyway, how long can you hold your buff form now?"

"About an hour and a half, two if I really push myself." He said.

"About that...I'm so sor-."

"AHAHAHA!" Toshinori laughed, cutting Izumi off as he spat blood into a napkin. "There's nothing to apologize for. We really are alike aren't we!"

She blushed, embarrassed over her habit of apologizing when it wasn't needed.

"Anyway more importantly you two, the sports festival. Midoriya, you can't regulate All-For-One yet can you." She shook her head. "Then what's the plan?" He asked.

"We still have two weeks until the festival, so I'll be training my body to see if I can use All-For-One at any level. If that doesn't work, I will most likely have to do most of the events quirkless and use All-For-One as a last resort." She explained.

"I see. To be frank, this Sports Festival will be more important than most. Since I don't have much time left as the Symbol of Peace, I need you to announce to the world, you, the fledgling of the All-Might, need to tell them all that 'I am here!'" He said, his eyes glowing the bright blue that shines when he uses All-For-One.

"Well, that was all I needed to say. You two can go ahead and finish lunch in here if you want. I have to go talk to Nezu about the security at the sports festival. I don't know how the hell he plans to multiply the security by five." Toshinori griped, walking out of the room.

Frozen in fear and shock, Izumi continued to look forward, staring out the window at nothing.

"You know, it's okay to breathe." Ichigo said.

"O-Oh. Sorry about that I-Ichigo."

"He was right, you do apologize way to much." He said, placing a kiss on her nose.

Blushing bright red, she mumbled something incoherent before looking away.

"Say that again please? I couldn't quite hear you." He asked.

"Y-You m-missed. My l-lips are below m-my nose." She mumbled, Ichigo understanding this time.

"Oh, I see. Alright then, allow me to make it up to you."

Gently grabbing her chin, he tilted her head upwards before leaning his head down and planting his lips onto her own.

His hand lifted from her chin before finding a resting place on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They separated slowly, neither one of them wanting to stop, but knowing they should.

"W-Well, we should probably get back to class now. There's five minutes before it starts." Ichigo informed, both fixing their uniforms before walking out of the teachers lounge.

* * *

"Man, after the beginning of the school day, the rest was super boring in comparison." Kirishima said, lay back in his chair.

"Yeah, you're right. I was total snooze-fest after having the Sports Festival announced." Kaminari agreed.

"Alright well, I'm gonna get my training started as soon as possible. I'll see you all on Monday." Ichigo said, heading for the door.

Opening it, he revealed a large group of students huddling at the door. "Eh? Do you all need something?" He asked, ignoring Izumi and Ochako's surprised faces.

After no-one answered and they continued muttering, he got annoyed.

"Oi! If you don't have any business with us, get out of the way please. Some of us have training to do."

Groaning after no one moved, he went to talk again before being interrupted.

"Kurosaki. Their just scouting out the competition. We survived the villain attack, so of course they're gonna line up to see what their up against." Bakugo said, before walking up beside him. "Move the hell out of the way, extra's!"

"I came to see the famous class 1-A, but you two seem pretty arrogant. Are all you 1-A students like this?" A man with messy purple haired asked, yawning afterwards.

Most of the class shook their heads in denial, but Ichigo and Bakugo stayed stone faced, their normal frowns adorning their features.

"Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned. Many of the people here enrolled in general studies or the other courses because they didn't make the hero course. Did you two know that?" He asked rhetorically.

"Anyway, the school left us a chance to get into the hero course depending on the results of the Sports Festival. If we do well, they will consider our transfer into the hero course, which means they must also transfer someone out." He continued, the class stiffening at his claim.

"I didn't come to scout you out, I came to make a declaration of war. Even if you are in the hero course, I might sweep your spot from under you." He finished.

"Wow. And a round of applause to you. You know, you can declare whatever the he'll you want, but it doesn't mean anything. If you think you can make it in here, then prove it in the sports festival. I didn't open this door to here your bullshit, I opened it to leave, so move the hell out of my way!" Ichigo said firmly, getting surprised looks from the crowd outside the door.

He and Bakugo pushed through the crowd before getting stopped by another person.

"Hey, I'm from class B, the hero course class next door. I heard you all fought villains so I came to hear about it! Don't get so full of yourselves!" He said. "It'll be especially embarrassing when you bark this much and you fail!"

They both ignored him before walking past, not giving him any attention.

"Hey you two! What are you gonna do about the situation? You got them all mad at us!" Kirishima asked.

"It doesn't matter if they're mad as long as you make it to the top." Bakugo replied.

"Wow. Couldn't of said it better myself." Ichigo complimented as they walked out of earshot.

"So simple, yet some manly!" Kirishima said, a tear falling out of his eye.

"Guys! Don't fall for their tricks! They just made a lot of unnecessary enemies!" Kaminari and Mineta yelled.

* * *

The following day.

"Oi, Bakugo! I know you're in there!" Ichigo called from outside Bakugo's house.

"What the hell do you want Kurosaki? I'm training here!" He called out from his window, voice holding no real malice.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to train with me. My teacher only teaches me sword on sword, so I kinda need some practice with hand to hand!" He replied.

"Tsk. Whatever. I'll be down in five minutes."

* * *

"Old hag! I'm going out for a while!" Bakugo yelled into his home, exiting the house through the front door.

"Alright, you ready then?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. So where we going carrot-top."

"Well, I was thinking that the forests on UA grounds would be best since we can use our quirks freely there, but if you have a better spot be my guest." Ichigo responded dryly.

"Your plans fine. Let's just get there quick. We're wasting time."

* * *

"This looks like a good spot. We'll go ahead and practice here." Ichigo said, setting his backpack down on the edge of the medium sized clearing.

"So, you got some shit you need to do or can we just start?" Bakugo said crudely, setting down his own bag.

"Nope, I'm ready to start whenever. You gotta give some tips as we go on though. I'm not being your punching bag for free here." He joked.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Lets just fucking start already. Ready, set, go!"

Launching himself with medium sized explosions, Bakugo maneuvered through the air sporadically before sending himself at Ichigo. Watching him brace for impact in his chest, he timed and explosion to blind Ichigo as well as get behind him, similar to what he did to Izumi in the combat training. His face lit up in surprise when his 'friend' ducked under the explosion and grabbed him by the wrist.

"You didn't think I was gonna fall for the trick you pulled on Izumi, did you?" Ichigo said, delivering a kick to Bakugo's chest and knocking him away. Growling he charged again, using a new attack pattern he hadn't shown anyone before, tripping Ichigo with a explosion powered kick. While he was airborne, he brought both his hands together, bringing them down onto Ichigo's chest and slamming him onto the hard dirt ground.

He laid on the ground for a second before forcing himself upright, a coughing fit wreaking through his body. "Shit, no holding back huh. I guess I can't be too surprised." He said weakly, standing up a second later. "Lets go again!"

* * *

Thirteen day's later. The beginning of the UA Sports Festival.

* * *

"Dad! I'm headed out now!" Ichigo called out, voice muffled lightly by the piece of toast in his mouth.

"Alright Ichigo! I'll be watching from the crowd!" He called out from another room.

"See you there!"

After opening the door, he jumped off their porch before running through the streets trying to get to the train station. Scanning his membership card, he entered the building just before his train left, getting in last second as it lifted off the ground. Hanging on the edge of the train, he watched the city fly by him one building at a time, the one or two oddly shaped buildings always catching his attention for a few moments before leaving his sight. When the train slowed to a halt, he hopped off and walked out of the station, crossing the street quickly before entering UA grounds.

Today was the day that he had been anticipating for weeks, the day he had been Katsuki's punching bag for, the day he showed the world his potential.


	9. Chapter Seven:The UA Sports Festival PT2

Hey guys! This is the first chapter I've written on after my break, so I hope I haven't lost what little touch I've had. I think I'm going to change the POV of the story. Instead of Third-Person Omniscient, I'll be doing Third-Person Limited, more focused on Ichigo. Tell me how you all like it, and if you enjoy it, I'll keep it. It starts in the middle of the chapter just so you all can compare the two. Another thing is that I need to point something out on the USJ chapter. Ichigo will not be that strong again for a long time. If I'd compare it to anything, I guess it would be his hollow form when he's fighting the Visored to train his mask. So, it's about, I dunno, five or six times as strong as his Bankai? I don't want him to be to strong, otherwise this story would be boring. Also, I kind of

Yggdrasil: Thank You for the kind words. They do mean a lot to me. Anyway, with the Nomu fight, I see your point and now I wish I had written it that way, but alas. Who knows maybe I'll go change that later. Thanks for pointing that out.

Komod0-sensei: You know how good it is to have an author whose stories you enjoy reading review your stories, because it's amazing. I love Generations and have been following since it was Peace Sign, but always was ashamed of liking fanfiction and read on a private browser. Now, here I am, writing my own and getting a review like this was great. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed my writing of Aizawa. I really like his character, because he is and absolute bad-ass. And, while I have seen less people get rid of Mineta, I feel those who do eliminate the chance at the banter between classmates that I enjoy. I dunno, I guess I don't see the point in getting rid of him.

Also, testicular fortitude? I think this has been my first review that actually made me laugh, and I hope you don't mind if I use that phase every now and again. With your point about creative liberty, I wholly agree with you. What's the point in creating a story if you don't change anything? Again, thanks for the laugh.

* * *

"Man, I really wanted to wear my costume." Mina complained, tugging on the blue and white fabric of the UA jumpsuits.

"Well, since they want to keep things fair, then we can't." Ojiro pointed out.

"Huh. I wonder what the first event is going to be." Ichigo said to himself, lazily glancing through the waiting room.

"No matter what it is, we have no choice but to deal with it." Tokoyami replied, not knowing the question wasn't meant to be answered.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Everyone! Are you ready! We will be entering soon!" Iida yelled as he entered the room.

Mineta muttered words of confidence to himself, seemingly hyping himself up for the tournament. Taking a nervous breath, Izumi nodded in reply before noticing Shouko walking towards her.

"Midoriya." She addressed her calmly.

"W-What is it, Todoroki-kun?" She asked nervously.

"Looking at things objectively, I think I am stronger than you, but All-Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?" She claimed. "I'm not trying to pry about that, but I will beat you." She finished, face remaining stoic throughout.

"Wait, is one of the strongest in our class making a declaration of war?"

"Hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? Not now, we're about to start!" Kirishima said, getting up from his seat.

"We aren't here to play at being friends, so why does it matter?" She replied, before turning to leave.

"Todoroki-san. I don't know what you're thinking when you say you will beat me, but of course your better than me. I think you're more capable than most people, looking at it objectively."

"Hey, hey. You don't need to talk so negatively Midoriya-san." Kirishima interjected.

"But, everyone, even the student's from the other courses will be giving it their all. So I can't afford to fall behind. I can't afford to disappoint all those who have given so much to get me here. And I can't afford to losing to you! So don't expect me to roll over and let you win!" Izumi said with staggering confidence, before Iida herded them all out of the room.

* * *

**"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the UA annual Sports** **Festival!"** Present Mic yelled, upper torso appearing on the large screens on both sides of the Auditorium.

**"It's good to see all your beautiful faces in the crowd this afternoon, so lets make some noise!"** He continued, the crowd blowing up in response.

**"Now, its time for the first year students to enter the stage! We'll start with the Hero Course's very own class 1-A, the miraculous class who was able to withstand the villain attack at the USJ!"**

The class hearing their queue, walked out of the tunnel, Ichigo, Izumi, Shouko and Katsuki heading the large group as they entered the arena.

"Th-There's so many people here!" Izumi said sheepishly.

"Will we be able to do our best with so many people watching?" Iida asked to no one in particular.

"Man, he really is going overboard with the praise isn't he. It's kinda making me nervous." Kirishima joked, secretly enjoying the compliments being shouted their way.

"Who would have thought that the villain attack would bring this much attention to the first years." Fumikage said.

**"While they haven't gotten a lot of showtime, this class is also brimming with talent, it's Hero Course 1-B!"** Present Mic claimed, as enthusiastic as before as the other class entered the arena.

**"And after them is the General Studies Course's Class C, D, and E! Support Courses Class F, G, and H are here two! Lets not forget the Business course's I, J and K! Now all UA's first years are here!"** He continued, less eccentric compared to when he was announcing the hero courses.

"I feel bad. They're really only here to make us look better." Ichigo pointed out.

"Yeah, but it at least gives them a chance to show what their made of." Sero said, his optimistic outlook on most things refreshing to Ichigo.

"And now it's time for the Student Pledge!" A new figure said, walking out into view and revealing themselves to be The R Rated Hero: Midnight in a skintight white spandex suit with purple leather and a whip.

"So the first year's chief umpire is Midnight, huh?" A lesser known hero said from the stand, attraction wafting off of him and those surrounding him.

"What about the principal?" His friend asked.

"He's with the third years as always."

* * *

"What the hell is Midnight-sensei wearing?" Kirishima asked, head dipped low to hide the light blush on his face.

"That's the R-Rated Hero for you." Kaminari commented dumbly.

"God, she's so hot!" Mineta muttered, giving a large thumbs up.

"Quiet down everyone!"

"Now, Representing the students is Ichigo Kurosaki from class 1-A!" Midnight called out, and Ichigo casually walked out of the large crowd of students.

"Wait, they chose Kurosaki-kun?" Ochako asked.

"I mean, he did place first in the entrance exam and nearly doubled the second place person's points." Izumi answered.

"Of course it's someone from the hero course." A brown haired girl from the general support course said, before giving a look of loathing to 1-A.

"Wow, she really hates us."

"Yeah, and you can blame that on Bakugo." Kaminari said sourly.

Everyone grew silent as he walked up onto the platform, standing in front of the mic for a second before speaking.

"I'm not the best at making speeches, so I'll keep this short. Firstly, I want to apologize to the minority of you out there. I know there are those of you out there who want to be heroes, but don't have the quirks suited for it, but if you try to use that as an excuse, then you can only blame yourself. There is someone in the number one class, of the biggest hero university in Japan who has a quirk that allows him to shoot tape out of his elbows, and that's it. He's made a quirk that sounds useless on paper into one with some of the highest potential possible. So if you want to be a hero even with a seemingly bland quirk, know that it is possible. And lastly, to all the students participating in the sports festival, you better be giving it your all, because I won't be holding back against any of you." He claimed, before stepping down from the platform and moving to rejoin his class.

"Not the best at making speeches my ass! That was so manly!" Kirishima said, tears of manliness sneaking out from his closed eyelids.

"I really need to make a move on him, ribbit."

'Ichigo. You really are quite the oddity, aren't you.' Toshinori thought from his spot next to the rest of the first year teachers.

"Huh. Maybe I judged him a bit to quick. He seems to be an alright kinda guy." Tetsutetsu said, most of his class nodding in agreement.

"Well, after a speech like that, it would be a crime to not get started while we're all inspired!" Midnight claimed, pointing her whip towards the screen that displayed the first game

"The first game is more of a qualifier round, and it's where most lose their chance." She continued, a screen with a slot-like machine displayed on it appearing behind her. "And the first game is..."

The machine's slot spun, hundreds of different names flashing past before landing on one.

"The Obstacle Race!" She yelled, getting mixed reactions. "All eleven of the classes will participate in this race, and the course will take place on the outer edge of the stadium, about four kilometers!" She continued before getting sultry. "Now, our school's selling point is freedom, so as long as you stay on course, you can do whatever you want. Now please, everyone take your places."

* * *

"God damn. How fucking long are we going to wait here." Bakugo growled, already out of patience.

"It makes sense that it would take a little while. If it actually was random, then they would have to build the whole course by scratch, though Cementoss probably makes it only take a few minutes." Ichigo guessed, though he was trying to hide the fact that he was slightly antsy as well.

Oblivious to the vulgar conversation, Izumi was is deep thought about her conversation with All-Might. 'I need to show the world that I am here. Realistically, this is going to be impossible, but I can't disappoint All-Might-sensei. Plus Ultra!" She thought, steeling her quaking nerves.

The green lights above the cement doors started to go out one by one, the students getting into sprinting position just before the last one turned off.

"START!" Midnight yelled, the doors slamming open and the crowd rushing out of the arena.

'I'll have less trouble in the air.' Ichigo thought to himself, jumping into the air as someone tapped the bottom of his foot. As soon as the hand connected with his heel, the owner leaped into the air as well and ran alongside him.

"Sorry, but you have a pretty nifty quirk. Hope you don't mind if I borrow it." A blonde guy said, Ichigo speeding up right after and unable to respond.

'So one of them has a copy quirk. I gotta remember that.' Ichigo thought, coming out of the tunnel and following the track that came afterwards.

'I can't get the one's in the air, but those on the ground are finished.'

The entirety of the tunnel was encased in ice, a select few who had predicted the attack dodging the widespread attack and avoiding getting stuck on the ground.

"Sorry, but I need to win this." Shouko said, skating on a path of ice she had created in front of her.

**"Sorry for the lack of commentary on the start of the race, but there were no camera's in the**** tunnel."** Present Mic explained before muting his microphone. **"You ready to do this mummy man."** He asked teasingly to Aizawa who was to the left of him.

"Shut up and lets do this."

**"It seems like Shouko Todoroki has frozen the majority of the runners inside of the tunnel, giving a large advantage to those who avoided the attack!"** Mic said, camera shifting to a mass of frozen students breaking the ice under their feet.

"I'm not letting you take first that easily!" Ichigo said, before he lost control over his body and he fell to the ground.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. When I copy someone's quirk, I can paralyze for a minute if I don't want them to! Sucks to be you doesn't it!" The blonde from before claimed condescendingly.

"That's not gonna stop me though!" He spat, before falling back into the crowd.

**"In a twist of events the number two spot has been taken by Neito Monoma, who has disabled Ichigo Kurosaki and render his body useless!"**

"This was a very well made play by Monoma. Had he not taken Kurosaki out in the first round, he would have a great amount of trouble dealing with him in the next rounds." Aizawa commented, secretly rooting for Ichigo.

**"It seems that most if not all of the students have recovered from the large attack, and the Student ****Representative**** has fallen into last place! Now, for their first real challenge. The Faux Villains from the entrance exam!"**

The front of the pack ran into a massive, circular clearing filled with 'villains' from the entrance exams. The building sized Zero Pointers were plentiful, but it didn't seem to matter as the more agile students maneuvered their way through the clunky robots.

"Wait. The robots from the entrance exam?" Izumi asked as the bulk of the group arrived at the clearing. 

"So these are what you all faced to get in here. I wish they had prepared better, considering all the effort they put in to this!" Shouko said, and in a show of power, froze half of the villains solid.

Not wasting any time, she between the spread legs of one of the frozen behemoths with most of the group following her.

'Damn, I lost my lead.' She thought to herself.

**"The one minute timer has passed for Monoma's quirk, and Kurosaki is getting up from his spot on the ground!"** Present Mic yelled, Ichigo standing at the exit of the tunnel.

"Man, I really didn't want to show it off this early, but I think I have to." He said, before stretching his legs by squatting down left leg bent and his right fully extended before alternating. "All you out their pay attention, because I'll be gone in a flash!" He said, appealing to the anxious crowd.

Taking a deep breath, his body gleamed a bright blue light before disappearing in a flash of light.

**"What's this! Ichigo has disappeared from his spot in last place! Where did he go!"**

"I found him. He's the other side of the second obstacle." Aizawa pointed out.

**"What kind of crazy ridiculous move was that!"** Mic screamed in amazement.

"I can't tell you, but it seems to have come at a price. His right leg is torn up rather heavily."

**"You're right, but he seems to be tending to it currently, knocking him out of the race once more and giving the rest of the pack a chance to catch up!"**

* * *

'Shit, I should've known not to use Flashstep so early.' Ichigo thought, removing the torn cloth from his injury and inhaling through his teeth as he did. Inspecting the injury without his jumpsuit in the way, he saw that all the skin on his right calf was gone, and that part of it was torn. Groaning, he unsheathed his sword.

'Old man? You there?'

'_I'm always here. What do you need, Ichigo.' _Zangetsu replied, voice uninterested but commanding.

'Well, I kinda need to use the cloth on the hilt as a makeshift bandage. Do you think you can make some more?' He asked.

_'That will be simple. Just keep an even amount of spiritual energy in the blade, and I will make some for you.'_

'Thanks Zangetsu. I can always count on you to save my ass.' Ichigo said, doing as told and placing his hand evenly on the blade.

_'Yes, but I would appreciate it if you didn't get into these kinds of situations.'_

As promised, the black strip of ribbon grew to about ten meters in length before coming to a halt. Ichigo ripped the cloth at around one meter away from the hilt, giving him a good eight and a half meter's to work with. He started at his ankle, wrapping the makeshift bandage around his leg snugly, giving him partial functionality of his leg.

He fixed his leg just in time, as Shouko and Bakugo ran past him with no hesitation, both of them gunning for first. Not wanting to fall further behind, he jumped off the ground and ran. The three attempted to weakly attempted to get ahead of each other, each throwing lazily executed attacks at the others. To focused on the others, Ichigo unknowingly ran into the third obstacle, a pink cloud of smoke launching him backwards and into the air.

"Shit! land mines? Really?" He yelled to no-one in particular, flipping backwards and landing on his feet with a stumble.

**"That's right! The third obstacle is none other than a non-lethal mine field! Each mine that you step on will send you flying back towards the beginning, but shouldn't injure you!"** Present Mic informed non-nonchalantly.

"Just fucking wonderful!"

Unable to air-walk due to his injury, he quickly surveyed the area with his enhanced eye-sight before taking the quickest possible route through the field. Catching up with the other two power houses, he blocked an explosion from Bakugo with the flat side of his sword before ducking under a ice blast, consequently hitting the nitroglycerin user. Then out of nowhere, a blast that would've impressed Bakugo erupted from behind them and a streak of green launched out of the pink cloud.

"What the hell was that!" Ichigo said, ducking under the now identified Izumi riding on a piece of metal.

"Sorry Ichigo, but I need to show the world that I am here!" She apologized, before slamming the sheet of metal down infront of him.

The secondary blast sent her even further as she cleared the mine-field in seconds as well as delay the Ichigo and Shouko further.

"You aren't the only one making an appearance here!"

Attempting to catch up with the girl, Ichigo pumped spirit energy into his right leg, dulling the aching pain and giving him a needed boost of speed. As they entered the tunnel, the crowd grew quiet, silent in sheer anticipation/

**"And the winner of the first event is...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the one and only Izumi Midoriya! Beating the runner-up Ichigo Kurosaki by a hair with Shouko Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo coming in right after!" ** Present Mic screamed, the crowd blaring with cheers of amazement and surprise.

"I did it! I got first without using my quirk!" Izumi cheered, doing what appeared to be a victory dance.

"You did all that without your quirk! Well done Izumi!" Ichigo congratulated, pulling the girl into a spinning hug. She grinned further, rubbing her cheek against his own as she let her legs flail out.

"I think that's a bit over the line of 'just friends' don't you think?" He heard Kirishima comment, but paid little mind as he slowed to a halt.

"And they say your quirk is your biggest asset." Ichigo joked, kissing Izumi on her forehead before feeling a splintering pain in his leg.

Noticing the strained look on her boyfriend's face, she spoke. "I-Ichigo! Is everything alright?" She asked, before he fell onto his ass and accidentally pulled her with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I kinda tore my leg up, but I'm fine." He grunted, the pain ebbing away after he stopped using his leg.

"I-If you're sure." She muttered, resting her ear on his heart.

**"And I think that's the last one! Well done everyone on making it through the course! I don't think anyone fell to any of the obstacles, but we can only have the first ****forty****-eight runners compete in the next event!**"

Nodding in acknowledgement, Midnight looked down at a small tablet that held the names and pictures of the forty-eight runners. "Izumi Midoriya and Ichigo Kuro...saki..." She slurred, noticing the two leaning against each other on the ground. "Oh my god. Just seeing that kind of youthful love makes me giddy!"

* * *

After all the students who hadn't placed in the top forty-eight left, the field was nearly empty with a medium sized group waiting for the next announcement.

**"After fixing a few small issues, we are back in action and ready to reveal the next event! Midnight, take it away!"** Present Mic blared, the students attention being directed towards the stage from earlier.

"With pleasure! The next event of the UA Sports Festival is the one and only Cavalry Battle!" She exclaimed, the crowd roaring the loudest it could at that moment.

'The Cavalry Battle hasn't been seen in years, so I guess it's understandable why they are so hyped up.' Ichigo thought, his sensitive ears causing him to wince lightly from the outburst.

"For those of you who don't know the rules, allow me to explain them! Your score in the obstacle course transfers here, 48th place having a total of fifteen points and 47th having thirty and so on, each place scaling by fifteen points. The only exception to this is first place, who has a definitive score of ten-million points!"

He chuckled lightly as Izumi let out an 'eep!', the entire student body's eye's focused on her.

"Now, lets explain how the game itself works. You will be given a twenty minute break-period to build your teams, each team having at least one rider and a maximum of three 'horses', but you can have less horses if needed. At the start of the break, each individual will receive a headband that reflects their place in the obstacle course. After all the teams are made, you will be position around the stadium, and a final countdown fill start. At the end of the countdown, you will have to retrieve as many points as you can, all the while defending your own from attack. Lastly, only the rider can hold the headbands at the start, but anyone can take others." Midnight explained, the large screen behind her giving a rough representation of the event.

"That is all, so let the team-creating period begin!"

At that, everyone surrounded Ichigo, Bakugo and Todoroki and asked to be on their teams.

"I already have a team in mind. Sorry about that." Ichigo said, deflecting those surrounding him towards the others. Noticing Izumi scrambling for a team, he walked over to her. "I hope you wouldn't mind being my rider, Izumi." He asked, before lifting her onto his shoulders.

"You r-really want to team up with me? We are going t-to be the center of attention because of me." She said, surprised she had been picked.

"While that's true, I have no doubt that you will be able to come up with some kind of plan. Also, we should go see if Uraraka want's to join us."

Izumi agreed, and Ichigo carried her through the crowd before she spotted the girl.

"Uraraka-san! Over here!" She called, catching her friends attention. Spotting the two, she made her way through the crowd before stopping infront of them.

"Oh, you guys are on a team? That's kind of unfair don't you think?" Ochako joked at the two.

"I don't think it's unfair yet, but having you on the team would help."

Ochako's eyes widened in surprise at the indirect offer.

"Wait, you want me on your team?" Ichigo nodded. "Of course I'll join!"

"Okay, so now we just need a third. What about Iida? He'd make a pretty strong horse." He suggested.

"I don't t-think he will. I asked him before, and he turned me down." Izumi informed, before noticing a pink-haired girl flanking them.

"Hey, Mr. Second Place and Ms. First Place! Team up with me!" She almost ordered, causing Ichigo to turn around.

"Um, sorry, but who are you?" He asked, thoroughly confused by her sudden appearance.

Seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out four suitcases filled with gadgets and gizmos to present to the team of three.

"I'm Mei Hatsume, Inventor Extraordinaire! I've graced you all with my offer because you two will be in the spotlight without a doubt and I need my babies to shine!" She claimed, Ichigo setting Izumi down as they looked through the gadgets.

"And these are your babies, correct?" Ichigo asked, pulling a pair of cloud white shoes out of one of the cases.

"That's right! All of these babies you see here were made by yours truly!"

"Wait, is this Jetstreams iconic Jet-Pack?" Izumi asked, Mei shifting her attention onto the object.

"That's where I got the concept, but I added a few..."

Drowning out their conversation, he chuckled at the sheer enthusiasm they both put into the hero gadgets.

"They really bonded nearly instantly didn't they?" Ichigo commented to no-one in particular.

"Yeah they did, and their personalities are nearly an exact opposite!" Ochako agreed.

"That just makes it that much better."

* * *

"Is it just me, or are these shoes kind of odd?" Ichigo asked, bouncing up and down as a slight test.

"Of course they aren't regular shoes! They let you jump higher and float in the air for a few seconds!" Mei stated a-matter-of-factly

"So that's why jump felt so weird. Okay, anyway, we should probably get into formation." Ichigo said, bending his knees in a crouching position. They nodded in agreement, Izumi getting on his shoulders like before, and Ochako and Mei getting behind him for support. "Alright, like I said before, you two need to keep continuous contact with me, otherwise I won't be able to have spirit energy flow through you and we'll slow down." He explained to the two, both nodding on response.

"Okay, with all the teams chosen, get to your assigned areas before we start!" Midnight said, and the groups started to shuffle around towards the edge of the stadium.

"Shouko's group is to our left, so we should watch for that." Ichigo warned, eyeing the group that consisted of Shouko, Iida, Momo, and Kaminari.

"Kacchan's group is to our right, so we have to watch both our flanks."

Turning to see the group she pointed out, he noted the powerhouse group of Kirishima, Bakugo, Sero and Mina. 'We really are going to be the center of attention, huh. I guess we better make the best of it.' He thought, noticing the absurd amount of attention they were receiving.

"The final countdown has started! Be at the ready teams!"

The countdown was painstakingly slow, ticking once every five seconds.

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**ROUND START**


	10. Chapter Eight:The UA Sports Festival PT3

"You really should take less ridiculous risks like that. Tearing you legs even further after the first event is beyond dumb. I wouldn't have been able to heal you in time for the third event if I couldn't use our spirit energy as a replacement for stamina!" Recovery girl chided to Ichigo, both of his previously torn legs healed completely.

He didn't respond, still looking down onto the ground.

"But hey, third place isn't so bad. You shouldn't be so down about it."

"It's not my placement that's got me worried. During the battle, I felt like there was someone whispering in my ear, telling me to do these horrible things. I just can't shake the feeling the by continuing, I'm putting everyone in danger." He explained guiltily, thinking back to the final minute of the Cavalry battle.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_He dodged a third ice lance that was thrown at his group, the weapon narrowly missing Ochako as they __maneuvered around the stadium, attempting to dodge the already on going battles. _

_"We have a steady lead, we just need to keep this up for another minute!" He shouted to the rest of his teammates. He got no response, but noticed Shouko's group come to a halt, causing them to slow down their pace._

_"What the he-" He was interrupted by a sonic boom, the group he assumed had given up appeared next to them, Shouko's outstretched arm hooking onto the headband and pulling it off Izumi's head.__ Then, after the headband was secured, Iida ran from the spot, legs breaking down a second later._

_"They got the headband! We need to get it back!" Izumi stated the obvious, but the group was to far for them to reach in time. _

_Ichigo pondered his options, kneeling down in a sprinters position as his body shone the bright blue aura from before. __"Everyone, hold on tight. I'll get us over there, but I won't be able to move us any further." He leapt forward as he activated Flashstep, his previously uninjured leg gaining a dark red hue as the landed beside the other team._

**_'You know, we could've just hurt them so bad in the beginning that they couldn't move. Then we wouldn't have this problem.'_** _The voice he remembered from the USJ said, causing him to halt at the severity and evil the suggestion held. _

_'What the hell? Who even does that! What part of me thinks like that!' He yelled mentally, watching as Izumi attempted to take the ten million point headband._

**_'The best part of you. The part of you that wants to win! The part of you that will be king of this body soon!'_**

_Doing his best to ignore the borderline villainous comments, he watched the grab fail to get the headband, but create an opening that would be foolish not to use. With an outstretched hand, he grabbed two different headbands just before the game ended._

**_"Time's up! Any points gained from this point on will not count! Please meet Midnight to see the final rankings!"_**

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

He heard a the low creak of someone getting of the chair, causing him to look up. Recovery Girl walked over to him slowly, before raising her cane and lowering it onto his head in a heartbeat.

***THWACK***

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" He groaned, rubbing the small bump on his head.

"For being an idiot. You, the boy who stalled an All-Might killer to save his friends, think that you are putting people at risk by participating? You have a heroic heart, and I doubt you would let yourself hurt them like that. So chin up, Ichigo. You don't get to mope when you have a show to put one!" Chiyo said, staring him in his eyes as she gave him a much needed pep-talk.

Small tears gathered at the edges of his eyes. She was right. He wouldn't let himself hurt his friends, it just wasn't in his nature. He smiled as her hugged the woman.

"Thank you, Grandma Chiyo. I really needed that."

"Oh don't go getting soft on me, sonny."

* * *

"So Izumi, are um, you and Ichigo, I dunno, Dating?" Ochako said as if she regretted asking.

"W-W-What?! I-Is I-It really that o-obvious?" She asked shyly, Ochako becoming downcast instantly.

"Oh, so you are..." She mumbled.

"Y-Yeah. I-I-It kinda just happened after the USJ."

Ochako did her best to put on a fake smile. "Well, I'm really happy for you two!" She exclaimed, but Izumi caught onto the underlying sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you faking being happy?" She asked, all to familiar with false joyous emotions.

"What do you mean? I'm fine!"

"Ochako, please don't do this. It hurts to see you like this!" Izumi begged.

"It's just that I..." Ochako mumbled incoherently.

"What? I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear you."

"I wanted to date Ichigo! I know you two are dating, but I think I love him! He's just so kind and strong. He's always protects everyone he can and he's just so cool!" Her true feelings started to flow out. "I can't imagine a UA without him!"

Izumi understood now. She knew why her friend had been distant during the cavalry race. She was jealous, and who could blame her? She was dating Ichigo, the Number One prospect of UA, and It made her feel guilty. Who was she to hog him to herself. He had enough heart for both of the and then some. Hell, he had enough heart to date a dozen girls at once. So she decide to make an offer.

"What if. What if we shared him."

That got Ochako to freeze. "Sh-Share him?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds dumb, but we both know he has enough heart to love both of us. He would have to agree first, but..." She took a deep breath. "I'm willing to share him."

"Wait, are you really sure?" Izumi nodded. "Like one-hundred percent?" She nodded again. "W-Well, if you really are sure then, I would really like to share Ichigo with you!"

"Great, but we have to wait till after the sports festival before we ask him. I don't want to burden him anymore than he already is. He seems to have a lot on his mind right now." Izumi explained.

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

"Sorry it took so long, but I'm back. Chiyo wasn't happy with my legs." Ichigo said, walking into the small section dedicated to the people participating in the third event.

"Oh hey Ichigo!" Kirishima said, practically leaping from his seat.

"Wait, Chiyo? You mean Recovery Girl?" Kaminari asked.

"I call her by her first name. She's kinda been like a grandma to me."

"You really do have a lot of connections in the hero world, huh? Anyway, I have to ask! What kinda crazy move did you pull during the first two events? I mean, you practically teleported!" Kirishima blurted out, and that got everyone's attention focused on Ichigo.

"I would also like to know if you don't mind Kurosaki. Your speed rivaled mine during my Recipro Burst." Iida asked, also intrigued.

"You all remember when I explained spirit energy to you all?" They nodded. "It's reliant on that. I pool a large amount of energy into my legs, and I can move at high speeds, but its hard to control, and often ends with my legs in shreds. I should have it down in a few weeks though." He explained, before he heard the loud squeal of a microphone.

**"Sorry about the interference ladies and gentlemen. We had a few technical difficulties, but we're back in action just in time to announce a little intermission!"** Present Mic explained as the high-pitched noise subsided.

**"The female student's of Class 1-A have decided to give the competing body of students a little vigor and put on a little scavenger hunt! Come on out girls!"**

And with that, all eight of the girls walked out into the stadium dressed in orange cheer-leading outfits with the letter's UA on the front.

**"What the heck! Those outfits weren't required!"** Present Mic said, unknowingly making the eight very confused.

"Wait, this wasn't a requirement?" Izumi squeaked, attempting to hide her revealing outfit from the world.

"But Mineta said that we had to!" Mina stated, though she wasn't to bothered.

"Wait, Mineta told you this?" Momo asked, the answer to their problem revealed.

"Yeah!"

"You all were tricked by a pervert." Shouko said, face straight though tinted a light pink.

"I say we just roll with it!" Toru said, the floating clothes shaking vigorously.

* * *

"I know I'm going to die after this, but it was so worth it." Mineta said, drool leaking out of the side of his mouth.

Ichigo's eyes were glued onto his girlfriend as she ran around the stadium, holding a white card that she held up to the crowd looking for the item.

**'**_**I knew our queen was cute, but god damn is that hot!' **_The warbled voice said, snapping Ichigo out of his trance and causing him to look away. _**'Aww. Don't be a spoil sport king. Enjoy the show for once!' **_

'I came here to show my worth to the world, not ogle our female classmates.' He returned, before cutting of their communications.

"So you set this up Mineta?" Kaminari asked, clearly enjoying the view.

"Yep! This was all me!" He bragged, before feeling a hand fall onto his shoulder.

"I'll let it slide this once, because I haven't had a chance to warn you, but if you pull something like this again, my god have mercy on your soul." Ichigo whispered into the midgets ear, before standing up and walking away.

"I may need to change my underwear."

* * *

After the small intermission, the girls joined the rest of the class in the stands, dressed in the regular UA outfit, the sound of Present Mic appealing to an anxious crowd audible in the background.

"Have any of you seen the little rat know as Mineta?" Momo said with fake cheer, tone laced with a promise of great pain.

Most of her classmates looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with the scary woman, but Ichigo answered.

"He should be in the bathroom. Something about changing his underwear after I gave him a 'warning'." He said, putting emphasis on the word 'warning', getting a small giggle out of Momo.

"I guess he's already been taken care of then. Splendid!" She said, before taking a seat behind him.

"Can we hurry up and start? We've wasted enough time as it is." A familiar voice said over the speakers.

**"That we can fellow commentator! We'll start right now with our first round including of none other than the lean, green, fighting machine: Izumi Midoriya!"** And at that, Izumi walked out of the large tunnel meekly before standing in front of the platform Midnight stood on, the stadium roaring with cheers as one of the crowd favorites entered.

"Do you really have to call her that? It's kind of obnoxious." Ichigo finally recognized the monotonous voice of his homeroom teacher, a perfect contrast on Present Mic's lively attitude.

**"I mean, that's what she is! Anyway, moving on to her opponent, we have Shinsou Hitoshi! The General Studies boy who managed to make it into the final event!"**

The crowd had a clear biased against the boy, the cheers being lackluster as he entered through the tunnel on the opposite side. He didn't seem to mind however, ignoring the crowd and nonchalantly walking up to the platform and standing next to Izumi.

"The rules of the battle are simple. No lethal attacks, and that is all. Your objective is to beat your opponent in one of three ways, knock-out, submission, or knock them out of bounds, marked by the white tape! Once I decide a winner, no more attacks are allowed!" Midnight explained, the two nodding in understanding.

"Good! Now, fighters! Take your place on each side of the battle area!"

Listening to her orders, they stood across from each other, waiting for the final countdown to start. When it did, Izumi took an offensive stance, while Shinsou stood normally.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Match ****Start**

Unexpectedly, the hesitant Izumi made the first move, trying to close the distance between the two. "I'm guessing that monkey boy told you about my quirk? It was quite selfish of him to stay in the tournament even when I did all the work, not that I blame him." Shinsou said, attempting to get the girl to speak. She managed to keep her mouth shut, remembering Ojiro's words of advice and not talking to him.

"Though, that's not very heroic. More of a villainous thing to do to take someone else credit for your own."

That got a reaction out of her. The fact that someone had called her friend a villain made her angry, extremely so. "Ojiro is not vill-" She stopped talking, her face shifting from angry to blank, face not betraying any emotions she was feeling.

"Man you still fell for it, even after your friend warned you. How pitiful. Are you sure you should be in the hero course when you let your feeling get in the way like that? Anyway, go ahead and walk out of the ring, I got something to prove." He commanded, and Izumi obeyed.

She did a stiff turn on her right foot, facing the opposite direction of Shinsou and walking towards the edge.

**"It looks like Shinsou has ordered Midoriya out of the ring and she obeyed! What a crazy quirk to be able to control someone through a conversation!"**

"You're right. It is a great quirk. One that wasn't able to get into the hero course due to the lack of use on robots. That's why I've been voting for a change in the entrance exam. So many people with great potential get swept under the rug due to the lack of flexibility the test gives." Aizawa said with a large portion of bitterness in his tone.

* * *

'I can't move my body! Even after I had been warned, I let my feelings get the best of me! Damnit Izumi!' Izumi thought, as she watched herself march towards the edge.

'I let everyone down. All-Might. Ichigo. Mom. All because I tried to defend my friend from a useless insult!' She continued, unaware of the growing presence behind her.

'God damnit move! Move! Move! Please, just move!' She said angrily, shifting to a beg as she continued. Then, she felt her point and middle finger on her left hand twitch. Then again. And again. Before she knew it, One-For-All was coursing through her fingers, feeling stronger than ever. 'I'm not the one moving my fingers! What is happening!' She panicked.

'Know, child, That you are not alone in this journey.' Izumi heard from behind her, turning around to see eight figures in a shroud of darkness before her fingers shot forward. They broke instantly, causing dust and wind to fly everywhere, but most importantly, it gave her the shock she needed to wake up.

**"Izumi seems to have broken out of Shinsou's quirk, but at the cost of her fingers! What a ****destructive****, but efficient tactic!"**

"What the hell? That's impossible!" Shinsou said, arms in front of his face blocking the wind. "No one has every broken out of my Quirk on their own! How the hell did you do it!" He shouted angrily, not getting a response other than a quickly approaching Izumi.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Tell me how the fuck you did that!" No response. "You all are just so lucky, getting flashy quirks like that, while I'm stuck with this 'villainous' quirk!"

'I know I'm lucky. That's why I have to win!' Izumi thought to herself.

"Talk to me you stupid bitch!" He yelled out of frustration, breaking his stoic appearance and throwing a weak punch. She dodged it with ease, throwing an uppercut at him right after, knocking him back.

"I won't let you win this!" He yelled one last time as he staggered backwards, a well place punch landing in his side and knocking him out.

Izumi panted heavily after her victory, before raising her broken hand in the air, signaling victory.

"Shinsou Hitoshi is knocked out! Izumi Midoriya is the winner!"

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he leaned against the railing, waiting for the next round to start as the other one had ended five minute ago.

"Are these breaks supposed to be this long?" He asked to his friends in the stand. They shrugged, and he growled. Of course no one knew. Just fucking perfect. He wasn't usually irate like this, but after watching that douche from the general studies take advantage of his girlfriends feelings, he was pissed. The other's couldn't hear him over the crowd, but his enhanced hearing allowed the taunting to be heard as if they were spoken right next to him. He was broken from his angry state as the green haired girl entered the section of bleachers, eyes glazing over her classmates before landing on him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ichigo asked, seeing her previously broken fingers healed.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." She said, not saying another word as they took a seat, Izumi sitting next to Ichigo, secretly holding hands as they waited for the next round to start. Luckily, it started a minute later with Present Mic's infectious excitement coursing through the crowd.

**"Welcome back everyone, to the second round of the Battle Tournament! ARE YOU READY!?"** Present Mic shouted.

The crowd erupted with cheers, everyone glad that the five minute wait was over and they would finally be able to see some action.

**"That's what I like to hear! Now, let me introduce the one and only, the double sided powerhouse, Shouko Todoroki!" ** She walked out looking less than pleased at her intro, but the crowd was overjoyed in contrast.

**"And her opponent, the wacky elbowed wonder, Hanta Sero!"** Though Sero got less excitement from the crowd, he did his best to please them, smiling as he bowed to them.

'The crowd really is almost as one-sided as this fight is going to be.' He thought, walking out onto the field. Midnight had to make sure they were willing to participate and explain the rules, but got it done in thirty seconds flat.

"That is all! Present Mic, start the count down!"

The familiar voice of the match starting rung through the stadium.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Match Start**

"I know there is little to no chance of me beating you, but I need to at least put on a good show!" Sero said, launching a strip of tape at his opponent that wrapped around her. He rolled the tape back far enough so that the strip lost all it's slack, become stiff as pulled his right arm back and swung her around. "Thank god there's a boundary, otherwise I would be in a lot of trouble!" He released the tape by removing the adhesive, a retracted the tape as Shouko was flung towards the boundary. However, her momentum was stopped as a wall of ice erected behind her, keeping her inside the ring.

Time slowed down as her hand flew from the ground up, a miniature glacier forming in front of the crowds eyes as in rapidly encased Sero as well as arc hundreds of feet into the sky. A current of cold air chilled the coliseum, everyone shivering at the below freezing temperatures that filled the air.

"J-J-Jeez! Y-You didn't ha-v-ve to go that far!" Sero stuttered out, his head sticking out of the massive ice chunk. Even Shouko looked surprised at the size of the attack.

"Sorry, I was just a little pissed." She said.

Midnight walked over to his frozen prison. "Sero Hanta, are you able to continue?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"I don't think so, just get me out of here before I get frostbite!"

* * *

Midnight had claimed Shouko as the winner after he gave up, and Shouko melted the ice around him with the rest crumbling down into nothingness.

"I guess I better go get prepared for my fight now, especially if they are going to be moving this fast." Ichigo spoke, stretching as he stood up from his stiff chair. "I think I'm going against Yaoyorozu, so that should be something to look forward to, but I still have to wait for the next two to finish first."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't have to get ready for a while since my next one is in the second round." Izumi muttered, staying seated.

"Alright. I'll see you after I win my fight."

* * *

Ichigo had been thoroughly confused. He thought he was watching the Sports Festival, not an advertisement for support gear created by Mei Hatsume. The previous round had been lack-luster, Mina beating Aoyoma in less than a minute by making his belt malfunction which was boring. Now, he was watching Iida being used as a model for someone else's inventions.

'Is there going to be a single fight that lasts for more than a second or isn't an actual battle?' He thought to himself as Iida was lifted by a backpack with extendable arms. The indirect torture lasted for a good five minutes before she let Iida go, falling to the ground unceremonious as he finished being a human ragdoll. Mei didn't seem interested in getting herself further into the tournament as she walked off stage without a care in the world. There was no cheers as Midnight announced the winner, the crowd still confused about the odd scene that had taken place in front of them.

**"W-Well with that, we will be moving onto our next match, Ichigo Kurosaki vs Momo Yaoyorozu, both student showing amazing power and technique in the previous events!" ** Present Mic said with uncertainty, snapping the crowd out of their confusion and back into their hyped state.

He walked out of the tunnel he had been spectating from, giving Iida a apologetic pat on the back as he walked by, looking tired after the previous match. The cheers rang their highest when he walked out, being that he was the fan-favorite. He gave a small, crowd-pleasing wave as he entered, Momo looking stoically at him as they walked into the arena.

Midnight explained the rules once more as the stood at the edge of the square-shaped concrete platform that was in the center of the stadium. "Now that I have explained the rules, are you ready to start?" She asked, both nodding as they took a stance. "Present Mic, start the countdown!"

He heard the robotic countdown echo through the open-roofed building, before **Match Start** blared through his head. Momo made the first move, creating a metal shield and dull sword.

"Getting medieval on me?" He joked. She made a downwards slash at him with the hastily made sword, Ichigo sidestepping the sloppy attack. "From what I can tell, using a sword isn't exactly your forte." She made another enraged slash at him, it getting caught by his bare hands. He pulled the blade out of her hand, and threw it to the side as he made an attack of his own. **"Hado 33#: Sokatsui." **

The attack was sudden, but the short charge time gave Momo a chance to react, blocking the blue beam with her shield. The metal grew red as it absorbed the heat the reiatsu, causing her to drop the shield. Ichigo had used the attack to move behind her and deliver a swift chop to her shoulder, knocking her out thirty seconds after the fight had started. She fell to the ground with her eyes closed, signalling the end of the fight. 'Looks like my fight fell into the same category of 'over in less than a minute.'

"Momo Yaoyorozu is knocked out! Ichigo Kurosaki is the winner!"

* * *

And that is a wrap! God, I'm so sorry it took this long to update. I got stuck in the middle of the chapter, and then I made a new story (Which is called Kill la Kill: Bleached and you should go check it out.) Anyway, the next chapter won't take nearly as long to come out, so look forward to that. Also, as you can see, the harem has started! I'm going to go ahead and spoil who all is going to be in it, but I have one open slot if someone has a reasonable request. So, there is going to be Tsuyu, Shouko, Nejire, Ochako, Izumi, possibly Momo but it's a bit unlikely, and then the open spot. If you have a request, send it in! Lastly, I am going to be cross-posting from AO3 sometime in the next few months, and any lemons will be posted exclusively over there. I would rather not get banned thank you very cool. Welp, that's all from me! I'll see you in the next one!"


	11. Chapter Nine: The UA Sports Festival PT4

Hello everyone! Not much to say here, other than addressing and answering reviews. Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with other things. I'll write whenever I can though, so hopefully the next one won't take so long. Anyway, time for the reviews.

Guest 1: I'm glad you think it's excellent.

Aimedaca: Thank you, as I did try to make it romantic-ish. While the original was fine, I didn't like what I did with Isshin, and the writing was a bit rushed, but I'm glad you liked it.

Lucifer's assasin: Well, I thought the two were quite similar in character, both being brash yet smart, so I thought it would be fun to make the two friends. Plus, can't make the story predictable, otherwise its no fun.

Guest 2: I would like to think so, otherwise I would've stopped writing.

pupstarstar: Most are eighteen, with Ichigo, Iida and Momo being nineteen.

X: No, it won't be anything like that. Sorry. The other girls probably won't be romantically attracted to one another, and there won't be one to rule the others. Just not my thing I guess.

Anyway, thanks for all the feedback! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Kaminari panted as he retreated for the tenth time, unable to get close to Ibara Shiozaki as her vines erupted under the ground he planned to step on. He knew he couldn't discharge at maximum voltage because of the natural insulation plants gave, but he couldn't touch her to give her a direct shock. All he knew was that if this kept up, he would tire out before her. Then, Ichigo's fight with Momo popped into his head. He had used an attack as a diversion to get in closer to his opponent when they had their guard down, so why couldn't he do the same?

"**Minimal Discharge****: 10 Thousand volts!"** As he had expected, she wrapped herself in a cocoon of vines and as an effect of that, blinded herself. Electricity flushed through his legs as he ran around the living pod, stopping after he reached the opposite end. The plants started to retreat back into the ground, and gave him the opening he needed. He jumped with his supercharged legs, and landed in the middle of the now open pod, right next to Ibara. He made an attempt to grab and shock her, but a thorned vine wrapped around his waist and pulled him out of range. He growled, deciding that he had to attack then and there, charging an unbelievable amount of electricity through his body.

**"Maximum Discharge: 1.7 Million Volts!"** The butt end of the attack may have hit her, but its effect didn't matter as he already had been flung outside if the boundary, a dopey grin on his face.

"Denki Kaminari is out of bounds, Ibara Shiozaki is the winner!"

The cheers the fight received were the loudest so far, the fight being less one-sided compared to the others and therefor, being more entertaining. Shiozaki gave a curt bow of gratitude to the audience while Kaminari stared dumbly.

"diD I wIn?"

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

"Wow. That was a fight, I guess?" Ichigo said he joining his friends as they watched from the stands.

"Yeah, Kaminari-san got really unlucky." Toru replied.

"Kaminari got unlucky? Momo got unlucky getting place against Ichigo! He won in less than thirty seconds against a recommendation student. That's speaks a lot to his combat prowess." Kirishima spoke up.

"I guess, but Momo's quirk has much more versatility compared to my own. I wouldn't want to go up against her if she had any prep-time."

Kirishima gained a pensive look, which was something that didn't show up often, before agreeing with a nod.

"So, it's Ochako against Bakugo now? This might be a little one-sided don't you think?"

Ichigo shrugged, because they both had separate disadvantages. Bakugo excelled in combat which was the near opposite of Ochako. But, he can't use that to his advantage because of her quirk. One full handed touch onto him and it's over. Then again, Bakugo also had long-range capabilities, which gave him the definitive advantage over Ochako. He cleared his head as the two were announced and walked onto the field, both looking confident and proud, not willing to give an inch. Izumi joined them in the stands, Ichigo assuming she had helped Ochako out with a strategy to win against Bakugo. She sat down with obvious anticipation, before the static crackle of the countdown started.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Match Start**

It had been sudden to the few who hadn't been paying attention, but it was well anticipated by the rest. Ochako moved as soon as the countdown finished, staying low to the ground as she ran towards Bakugo. He didn't hold back to the surprise of the crowd, unleashing a powerful explosion once she was in range and then jumping back. It was obvious that he wanted to avoid direct hand-to-hand contact as most people would when going against such a dangerous quirk, but at the same time, it would be difficult to K.O. her from a distance. So, he made a decision, indirect close range fighting. It would make him show off the move he had been trying so hard to avoid showing, but it would be worth it if it meant he could finish the fight quicker.

"**Special Shot: FlashBang!" **He connected his wrists, before a blinding light followed by a high-pitched bang rang through the arena. It didn't effect the crowd to harshly, but Ochako got the brunt of the explosion and closed her eyes and ears quickly. He took her desensitized state to his advantage and got in close, landing a mid-sized explosion on her side. His plan failed, when she caught his arm with her hand and activated her quirk. He wrenched his arm from her grasp, flying into the air as a result, but landed himself back onto the ground with well placed blasts from his feet. His almost fluid movement ruined his previous style of combat, and wit one good hit he would be knocked out of the arena, but he was able to counteract the now exaggerated momentum from his explosions by creating blast of the same power on the opposite pole.

Still, that took a lot of coordination to pull of and limited most of his attacks to single handed and short, but he could manage. He jumped into the air with a flip, before stopping perpendicular to the ground with his face and right hand facing down towards Ochako and the other facing the air. He created a monster blast with both his hands, causing him to spin uncontrollably, but dealt major damage to the ground and Ochako.

"God damn is your quirk annoying to go against Round Face." Bakugo grunted as he slowed his spin to a halt.

"Well, it isn't supposed to be fun when we're in the middle of a fight!" She said as she released her quirk and made him fall back down to the ground. Heavy smoke covered the ground as she ran at him a second time, secretly tapping the now loose concrete with her hands and making the small to large sized rocks float into the air. He repeated his counter to her dash, explosion and then retreat. While range without his gauntlet was limited, it was better than his opponents by far. They repeated their back and forth attacks for a minute, Ochako learning to dodge the explosions and in turn, more rubble was created. Raising all the concrete had a toll however, as her movements became slow and sluggish, yet her steely determination kept her on her feet. She made a final dash to gather the rocks she had missed, making a full retreat after she touched the larger pieces, having to take a break from running around while her quirk was active.

"You should give up, Round Face. You know you can't win." Bakugo said, hands at his sides as he warned her.

"I...I know that...but it would be to much of an insult to you and to my friends not to try!" He just groaned in frustration, before making an advance of his own.

* * *

POV Change

* * *

"This is hard to watch! Bakugo's just throwing her around, and even if she has a plan, this is just to far!" Mina cried, Bakugo continually dominating every clash they had.

"Shut up and watch." Ichigo growled, tensing up as she received a particularly brutal blast to the face, retreating with a bloody nose.

"Dude. Beating up a girl is so unmanly. At least take it easy on her." Kirishima said, a disgusted look on his face. Most of the crowd agreed with him as they let out a wave of boo's.

**"Uraraka is attacking without rest, but this is just awful." **Present Mic said, his usual attitude replaced with hesitance and lack of excitement, as if he where debating on ending the match.

"Going easy would be disrespectful for him to do. If she beat him when he didn't give his all, it would hurt her more than doing this would. By going all out, he's acknowledging his opponent's strength."

Tokoyami nodded. "A victory not earned is hardly a victory at all."

"I said. Shut. Up." Everyone straightened out as Ichigo spoke, his voice warbled due to his hollow seeping out. He himself looked surprised after he spoke, but was thankful for the extra emphasis his hollow had put on his words. He turned his head back towards the fight, the surprised look shifting back into the tense frown he had on previously.

"I didn't think Kurosaki-san could get scarier. I was wrong, ribbit."

* * *

POV Change

* * *

"Thanks...for not letting your guard down, Bakugo-san."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakugo asked, oblivious of the asteroid field hanging above him.

Ochako clapped her hands together, the pads on her fingers touching on another as she spoke. "Release!"

He looked up to see the hundreds of rocks floating above his head start to fall towards the ground, shadows growing around him as they neared the earth.

'Even if he dodges them all, I should be able to get close enough to hit him with both my hands!' She thought, running at him with renewed vigor. Just as she was about to reach him, he raised his right hand, and let out an almost volcanic blast, eradicating the deadly shower and knocking her down to the ground with force comparable to a truck.

"I knew since you were friends with Deku, something was up. I just didn't know what." He said blandly, the veins on his hand almost grotesquely pronounced from the blast. Her face became one of dread as the smoke cleared, and revealed the damage he had dealt.

"I-In one hit-t? That's all it took to render my plan useless?" She spoke, almost breaking down on the spot.

**"B-Bakugo deliver's an incredible explosion, destroying her attack and blasting boldly through her plan!"** The adrenaline that had been pumping through her slowed, allowing her to hear the callouts of Present Mic once more.

"Goddamn that hurt!" Bakugo groaned, grabbing onto the shaky hand with his less injured one.

"I did my best, yet he's barely fazed..." She said, her head hung low, before standing shakily back up.

Bakugo looked at her with a primal grin as she stood, impressed by her determination. "Alright! Let's get serious, Uraraka!" He called out, charging her with both hands in half fist as they hung low to the ground. She moved to copy his attack, but her legs gave out and she fell down to the ground. Bakugo slowed down, and watched as she tried to get back up.

"My body, it won't listen to me..." She whispered out, before it gave up on her completely and she fell unconscious. Midnight rushed over to her, checking to make sure she was knocked out. She decided she was, and rose her left hand.

"Ochako Uraraka is knocked out! Katsuki Bakugo is the winner!" His win wasn't answered with cheers or praise, but boos and angry remarks. He shrugged them off and left, hunched over angrily as he cursed under his breath.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"You go do what you need. I'll go check on Ochako and make sure she's alright." Ichigo said to Izumi, receiving a nod in reply as they went their separate ways. He walked quickly through the halls, slowing down once the recovery ward and Recovery Girl came into view.

"Oba-san, is she okay?" He asked, stopping by the door.

"She's awake now. You can go ahead and go inside."

He nodded his thanks, grasping the handle and opening the door to his friend in a conversation with her father.

"Daddy, I promise I'm fine. Yes, I'm sure. The nurse said I had a very light concussion, but that's it. Okay. Uh-huh. I will. Okay, bye Daddy. Love you." The joy in her voice was obviously fake, and when she ended the call, it shown through. He face fell, and tears built up around the edge of her eyes. He didn't say a word, but took a seat behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her back. That was all it took to break her, as she leaned into the half hug.

"I-I tried! I tried so hard, yet I wasn't able to do anything!"

Her cries reminded him of Izumi's when she thought she failed the entrance exam, completely broken, and it shook him to his core. He wanted to speak, but he decided to stay quiet, waiting for a better opportunity. She didn't cry nearly as long as he expected to, composing herself barely a minute after she started.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put that on you." She said, wiping the remnants of the tears with the back of hand and putting on a fake smile. "I'm fine now. Thanks for that."

He gave her a somber smile. "You really shouldn't be disappointed in yourself." She looked at him with surprise. "Your quirk isn't meant for battle, yet you came up with a plan and did better than most of our classmates would. Hell, even Bakugo was impressed. You shouldn't lower your self-esteem like this. You excel at rescuing those in need, something this world really needs. There are plenty of heroes out there who can put up a fight against villains, but there aren't many heroes who can prioritize rescue with their quirks." He finished, having moved towards the doorway as he spoke.

"That's all I needed to say. I'm going to go watch this next fight, so come join me when you feel better." He gave her one last smile before leaving her alone in her room. He heard Present Mic announce Shouko and Izumi to the stage as he walked through the halls, giving them both ridiculous titles with his over enthusiastic attitude. 'Man, he reminds me of a kid on Christmas with that excitement.' He chuckled to himself, making the final turn to exit the interior of building and walking into the inner portion of the bowl-shaped building.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san! How's Uraraka doing? I heard she was awake." The familiar voice of Iida hit his ears, causing him to turn around to see his friend almost covered head to toe in UA Sports Festival merchandise, including the odd Soda hat that he never understood, though instead of soda, it was orange juice.

"She's good, though she'll be better when I show her what the hell you're wearing!" He said, taking a quick picture before clutching his sides in laughter.

"What on earth are you talking about! I just wanted to support the fine institution that we attend!" Iida said, his arm moving up and down with the flags he held waving frantically.

"I understand, but you look ridiculous Iida. You should probably put some of that away."

Iida scanned himself before returning his attention to Ichigo. "I suppose you have a point. I shall return once I look more...professional."

"Alright, but you might miss a little of the fight." He replied, giving the bill of his friends hat a flick.

"A small price to pay for professionalism." And with that, he left from the door he entered not even a minute ago. He took a seat next to Kirishima who sat inbetween the previously empty spot and Bakugo.

A growl from the explosive blonde got his attention, and he turned to face him. "How's Round Face holding up?" He asked with genuine concern.

"She's fine. Glad to know you care about your friends." Ichigo joked. "Also sorry about missing your match Kirishima. How'd it go?"

"It kinda sucked. The guy practically had the same quirk as me, and it ended in a tie. I won the coin-flip though, so I'm going against Bakugo next." He explained, though he didn't look proud.

"Yeah, that's pretty unlucky." Ichigo said, before Midnight called for the countdown.

The robotic countdown started up with the same emotionless tone as before, the words '**Match Start'** signalling the start of the battle.

* * *

POV Change

* * *

As Izumi had guessed, Shouko started the battle with a rapidly approaching ice wave, sharp jets of ice flying across the ground. The size of it made it impossible to dodge without breaking her leg, so she did the only thing she could.

Counter.

One-for-All filtered into her finger as she pulled it into a flicking position, releasing it with a burst of air that not only shattered the icy attack, but also knocked Shouko towards the back of the arena. She managed to stop herself by creating ice at her feet, but she slid across the ground for several meters before stopping.

"So you broke your finger to counter my attack? You'll need a better plan than that to beat me, because I can keep going, but you can't."

* * *

POV Change

* * *

"She stopped the attack, but she broke her finger again. She still can't control her quirk?" Kirishima said, a secondary icy chill blowing over the stands, incomparable to the previous blast of air.

Ichigo spoke up. "She can't control it in the way you think, but being able to concentrate it like that on a whim is hard. It took me years to control my quirk like that, and as she's said, she's only had it for a few months."

Kirishima shrugged. "I guess you're right, but she's also been at UA those past months. Her quirk really must be a handful to use."

'You have no clue, Kirishima.' Ichigo thought to himself, before she stopped a second attack.

* * *

POV Change

* * *

'That's two, I only have six left!' Izumi thought, holding her injured hand by the wrist for extra support against the backlash. 'So far, I can tell that she attacks in an instant, no sign as to when it will start. She'll keep a wall behind her to prevent herself from flying out of bounds, so a long range attack has no effect, but I can't get in close either. I need to find some sort of opening, or else I won't be able to do anything.'

"You're overthinking this, aren't you?" She took a step, and that was all it took to start a third attack, the relentless wave of ice starting up again. She flicked her ring finger, he hand recoiling like a gun as the air shot forward. It broke the ice as it had done previously, but Shouko wasn't effected this time. "There's no need to. All that is going to happen is that you will run out of fingers to break, and I will win."

It wasn't a question, or a prediction. It was a statement, almost as if it was a fact, and it showed how confident she was.

"Well, you won't have a chance to use them all, because I'll make sure to finish this quickly." She said, squatting down as a much faster and thicker upsurge of frozen water was sent towards her opponent. She ran on top of the swell of ice as it billowed forward, Izumi placing a fourth bullet of air into her attacks and finishing off her right hand. Shouko jumped down as soon as the air had hit her platform landing on the ground, running on the broken earth for a second before another small cliff of ice was formed. She was knocked into the air as the cliff was broken with another smash, but she had already moved to attack Izumi and didn't need the platform.

Seeing this, Izumi jumped away with Shouko landing where she had been standing, ring of ice formed around her. The ice shot out in every direction, making a spiky crown around Shouko and catching onto Izumi's foot. 'She's so close! I have to get away!' She had her finger in a position to release another small-scale smash, but realized it wouldn't be enough, and powered her entire fist with One-for-All. Her fist rocketed forward at incredible speeds, a small sonic boom audible before a much louder boom was heard as the punch stopped, and air rushed forward before shattering any ice that sat in front of her.

Shouko was caught in the arid blast, sliding across the ground before coming to a halt, two meters away from the boundary with ice surrounding her. "T-T-That one was a lot stronger than before... Are you telling me to stay away?" She shivered out, lifting a frozen crystal of her body. Her body had noticeable frost built up around it, obviously at her limit as she breathed heavily.

'It's not just her quirk, she's been built into this. Her judgement and execution are nearly flawless. What the hell has she been doing to get that kind of skill?' She thought to herself, both her arms handing at her sides.

**"Todoroki attacks once more with overwhelming power! Is this the end of the clash of**** giants?"** Izumi heard Present Mic say, another influx of frozen water heading her way. 'No! I refuse to lose to someone who thinks they can get by using fifty percent of their power, but I need more power if I'm going to stop this!' She thought, remembering both of her encounters with the Todoroki's.

_'If you want power so bad, I feel inclined to give it to you.' _A voice in the back of her head said, before a surge of energy flooded her body. She felt small pains on her head and lower back, but ignored them as she pulled her right hand back into a fist, and let it fly forward. The attack was stronger than all her others combined, making the crowds head fly back as the high-speed winds hit those in the path of the blast and even cracked the concrete on the walls surrounding them. The icy mist surrounding them settled, revealing a now injured Shouko with a shard of ice in her arm and a proudly standing Izumi, though she had cat ears on her head and a tail peeking out of her clothes.

* * *

"Did Midoriya just grow cat ears?" Mineta asked, a nose bleed adorning his face, not unlike a majority of the crowd.

"Yes. Yes, I think she did." Iida replied, looking out onto the now temporarily stopped battle.

"It's almost like she's evolving under the pressure... Interesting..." Tokoyami speculated, also interested in the change.

"But, under all known quirk theory, that would be impossible!" Momo pointed out, thoroughly confused.

"Well, we can ask her later, but we should watch what is about to happen."

* * *

Izumi clutched her broken hand, giving the impression that she could continue. "It's easy to forget that quirks have physical limitations, so there is a limit to the amount of cold you can 're all giving it our one-hundred and ten percent, yet you think you can get away with half. You haven't manage to scratch me yet, Todoroki. So come at me with all you've got!" She said with confidence, getting a disgusted look from her enemy. "

She didn't say anything, only rushing her with slow sluggish movements, the change in pace something Izumi caught onto.

'Okay, what ever this newfound power is, I'm thankful for it. I won't let it go to waste.' Izumi thought, One-for-All pooling into her hand. When she was close enough Shouko threw a lazy punch. 'Don't explode! Don't explode!' Izumi thought, ducking under the punch and readying one of her own.

"Don't Explode!"

The super-powered punch landed in Shouko's stomach, knocking her into the air and away from Izumi. However, before she was knocked away, she managed to tap her other arm with her right hand, rendering it useless as it was coated in ice. Izumi recoiled in pain, the punch further breaking her fingers, yet she managed to not scream.

Shouko recovered quickly, sending an ice floe towards her opponent. Izumi dodged the slow moving glacier, and intercepted the oncoming charge. She flicked Shouko into the recently made ice.

* * *

"Come one Izumi. This is reckless even for you." Ichigo said, as she continued to release smash after smash, not realizing the possible repercussions of her actions.

Cementoss was thinking the same thing from his spot on the field, talking to Midnight on whether they should end the fight.

'I just hope this isn't for nothing..'

* * *

"Why are you putting yourself through this? Just to win?" Shouko said as Izumi ran at her again.

"I want to live up to everyone's expectations. I want to be able to smile while helping people. To smile in the face of danger. To smile when PEOPLE NEED ME!" She said, headbutting Shouko in the stomach. "That's why I'm giving it my all! Now stop screwing around!" She said, lifting her head to face her. "If you want to reject your father, that's fine. But you don't deserve to be number one if this is how you do it!"

What she said seemed to spark something in her as she gained a far off look of remembrance as Izumi ran at her once more. "And that's why... I will win this!"

* * *

_"Papa? Why do all the other kids get to play?"_

_"Ignore them Shouko. They live in a different world than you and I._

_"Shouko's left side looks terrible to me. All I can see is her father!_

_"Moronic woman. How dare she wound my prodigy!"_

* * *

"I remember why. I remember why I reject his quirk and I will prove that I don't need him!" Shouko claimed, causing Izumi to stop in her tracks.

"It's your quirk! Your own not his!"

* * *

_"You are not a prisoner of your lineage. You don't have to be the kind of hero he is. It's okay to use your power to be what you want to be."_

* * *

'How much I had forgotten until now. I'm sorry, Mom.'

Her left side blew up with heat, evaporating the frost off her body and melting what was left on the field. The heat she emitted was felt by the crowd, a large number sweating heavily as the flames licked the edge of arena.

Endeavor gave a lopsided smirk when he saw the flames roar of his child. "SHOUKO! HAVE YOU FINALLY ACCEPTED YOUR PLACE AS MY SUCCESSOR?" He boomed, getting no response from his child as he walked down the bleachers.

"Are you crazy? You're smiling even when you know how much stronger I just got!" She said, adorning a smile more fit for Bakugo.

"I guess I must be. I'm just glad you realized what you were doing. Now, let's finish this with one final attack!" Izumi called out, One-for-All flowing through her legs and left arm.

"I couldn't agree more!" Her flames flared up even further as she readied for their final clash. They moved with a leap, and Cementoss figured out what they were doing. "MIDNIGHT! THEY"RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

Cement walls erected in front of them, yet they were blasted apart by the sheer force the two created. When they finally clashed, an explosion unlike any other was released, shrapnel flying every which way, the air hot yet cold, an the force knocking some off their seats. Smoke, frost and mist erupted from the top of the bowl-like building, falling down to the ground and covering the pair in a thick blanket of fog. It took several, seat-rocking minutes before the two were revealed, and the outcome shocked the crowd.

Shouko stood inside the ring, panting heavily after what had transpired. Her clothes had been torn off almost completely, her bra managing to stay on throughout the blast. Izumi was on the ground next to Shouko, as she had dodged the full impact of the attack through her enhanced, cat-like instincts. She was knocked out cold, and her outfit had stayed intact, though it was held together by barely tatters. Midnight inspected them both, making sure Izumi was alive and just unconscious before claiming a winner. After everything was cleared up, she raised her left hand.

"Izumi Midoriya is unconscious! Shouko Todoroki is the winner!"

* * *

So I made Izumi a cat-girl. Sue me. I thought, 'Well, everyone else received boosts in their abilities, so why not give Izumi one.' So I decided to give her a quirk relating to cats, just so she was stronger as well as cuter. This also means that she will be receiving other quirks through One-for-All. Probably not all nine, but a few.

That's really all for this chapter. See you all in the next one.


	12. Chapter Ten: The UA Sports Festival PT5

Hey everyone. Not much to say, but thanks for a hundred followers! Means a lot to me to think this story has gotten the attention it has, and to see how far it's come is amazing. I hope you all continue to enjoy it as I have.

KingJGamer: I don't know what psychic abilities you have, but you need to stop using them on me. I had already planned on Izumi becoming Yoruichi's student, but I never even hinted at it. But here you come, and reveal this big secret I had coming. Whatever, I guess it gives you all something to look forward to. But anyway, I don't think that anyone with be a soul-reaper in UA other than Ichigo. They might be able to use spirit energy at a very low level eventually, but that would be it. Sorry. And by the way, I'm not actually mad, was just messing around. It's dumb that I actually have to explain that.

yiggdrasil: As I said in my reply to KingJ, there was more of a reason for this than a hentai trope. I just didn't want to reveal it to have some kind of surprise for later on. Sucks that it didn't work out as I had hoped. Anyway, this trope quirk is going to be given to her by an OC, just because I have a plan for Nana already. I felt like this quirk too bland for a soon-to-be important character like her. Thank you for the suggestion though. For my plan on teaching her, again, I plan on Yoruichi playing a big part in her development, because that feels like it would flow well and be fun to write.

* * *

'I think I'm unconscious, yet I can still think? That makes no sense...' Izumi thought to herself, as she floated around a black void.

_'I agree with you that this place is odd, but it will be convenient in the future when we need to talk face to face.' _

The unidentifiable voice alarmed her, her muscles tensing as she spun around to face the owner of the voice. She saw a tall, buxom woman looking at her, their long white hair almost covering the white cat ears that were pronounced on their head. She had red eyes and wore a purple purple dress, the black choker around her neck giving her a sultry look.

'Wait, who are you? And how are you in my head?'

_'When I was alive, my name was Suzuki Ayoka. I am in this space because my consciousness resides within One-for-All, and therefor, you.'_

Izumi's eyes lit up with recognition, and her hand raised itself to her chin. 'Does that mean you were a previous user of One-for-All?'

Suzuki chuckled. _'How intuitive of you to realize that. Yes, I was the third person to inherit One-for-All, or the fourth user to be exact. However, I couldn't talk to the previous users like you are now, or use the quirks of the others, so it must have evolved since I've had it.'_

'What do you mean 'use the quirks of the others? All-Might never said anything about that!'

_'He didn't tell you because you are the first one who can do this. I wasn't able to contact Toshinori, yet I can talk to you. I wasn't able to give him my quirk, yet I was able to give you mine. You both have different versions of One-for-All, so it's expected for them to act differently...'_ She noticed the confused and far-off stare she was receiving. _'Hey! Are you still with me? Hello?' _She waved her hands in front of Izumi's face, trying to get her attention but didn't get an answer. Suzuki grabbed her by her sides and shook her, finally knocking her out of her trance.

'You said that you gave me your quirk, right? I'm not hearing things?' She asked precariously, worried she had misheard.

_'I did say that, yes. It's nothing to flashy like One-for-All though, so don't get too excited.'_

Izumi didn't listen. She jumped into the air, giddy with joy. She lived her whole life without a quirk, and in a matter of a few months, she had gained two. 'What does your quirk do? Please tell me because-'

_'You're really into quirks. I know. When you received One-for-All, we all saw your memories and how your life has gone so far.'_

She looked confused. 'We?'

_'Me and the other users who have passed away. Toshinori won't be joining us for a while I hope, so you shouldn't be able to talk to him, but all the others are free game. Once you gain more control over One-for-All, the others with give you their quirks, but I just gave you mine since it doesn't take a lot to control. My quirk gives me the stronger traits of a cat, like enhanced reflexes, heightened senses, better balance, and you can run faster. That's really all it does, other than gaining cat ears and a tail. The abilities can be flipped on an off like a switch, but it might take a while to get use to the senses and reaction times.'_

'That's so cool, yet so simple! I bet you were quite the hero when you were alive!' Izumi praised, her passion for heroics showing.

_'While that's sweet, I didn't have anywhere near the level of potential you have. You got another 6 or 7 quirks waiting to be unlocked, so you better not let us down kiddo.' _Suzuki said, placing a hand on her head. _'Anyway, you're waking up, so this is goodbye. We can still talk when you're awake, but I'll probably reserve that for training and emergencies. Don't want you blanking out more than you already do.' _She teased, Izumi turning a bright red before a white light blinded her.

* * *

Ichigo had waited outside of Recovery Girl's office for as long as he could, missing the battle between Ashido and Ibara Shiozaki, but had to leave for his own fight before Izumi was released. He was going against Iida, the blue-haired boy wishing him the best of luck when they split ways to head to opposite sides of the building. He made it to the cement-lined tunnel as Present Mic started to announce that the next round would be starting, introducing Iida as the 'Fast and Furious Tenya Iida,' much to his embarrassment. His own nickname was much worse, 'The Sword Wielding Strawberry' being his own title, and he swore that English class the next day was going to be bloody.

Midnight made sure that they were both ready to fight as she had done every round before, before retreating back to the platform that she had been standing on. "Present Mic, you may start the countdown!"

**"It would be my pleasure! Good luck, and lets get this show on the road!"**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Match Start**

Neither of them made a move for several seconds, waiting for the other to make an advance and attack on an opening. Iida ended the stare off with a high speed dash followed by an engine powered kick, his leg clashing with the cold metal of Zangetsu as Ichigo blocked the super-charged kick with a grunt. He gave his sword a shove with his left hand, holding the hilt with his right as he pushed the leg away and knocked the man off balance. He attempted to knock the unbalanced Iida over with a sweeping kick, but he jumped, and landed a flipping axe-kick onto his left shoulder.

"Shit! That one hurt." Ichigo growled, lifting a hand under Iida's leg and pushed it up off his dislocated shoulder and pushing him away.

'Looks like I'm using you with one hand, old man.' He thought, gripping onto the cloth covered hilt with his good hand.

_'This is a predicament, but I don't doubt you will still prevail. You aren't untrained in the art of using me with one hand, so I have faith.'_

"Well, I guess we'll see!" Another kick was being delivered, and he couldn't block it completely with one arm, so he redirected the momentum by letting the leg slide across the flat end of his blade. Once the engine user's limb was off his blade, he struck, bashing the hilt of the sword into his side and breaking a rib. Tenya recoiled heavily, hand on his chest as he retreated momentarily to recover from the attack. Ichigo, however, was already prepared to attack as he lifted his sword wielding arm, the tip of Zangetsu raised into the sky as he extended two of his fingers.

"**Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" **Instead of the blue blast of energy, blue flames built on the tips of Ichigo's index and middle finger, starting out small before a narrow tunnel of fire was shot out. It hit Iida in the chest, burning off the clothing surrounding the area of impact and knocking him down onto the ground.

"I should have guessed this would've been the outcome. You are still far superior to me in combat as of now." Iida spoke with labored breaths as he laid flat on the ground, arms stretched across the dirt. "However," He sat up, arm supporting his upper body from behind. "It would be disrespectful to give up so soon when our friends kept fighting until they were unconscious." Getting up completely, his engines revved with blue fire as he got into an attacking position.

"If that's what you want, but I won't be holding back!"

* * *

Izumi woke up with hardly bearable pain in her hands and right leg as well a bright light shining in her face. When she tried to move her hand to block out the light, she felt the restricting material of a cast on her hands.

"You're awake." She recognized the voice of Toshinori, and turned to see the lanky man sitting next to her with Recovery Girl standing next to him.

"You really screwed up this time kid. You shattered the bones in both your hands. They'll never be the same again. I'll need to remove pieces of bone to make sure they don't fall into your joints, or they would be in even worse condition. I'll heal you once that's done, but there will be scars all over your hands. I'm sorry." Chiyo apologized, truly sorry to ruin the young woman's hands.

Then, she turned her attention to Toshinori. "To light a fire in a child to the point where they would destroy themselves to get what they want. I'm disappointed in you, and I don't like it. You two have taken this to far. These aren't praiseworthy actions, Toshinori."

He gained a somber look as he watched his successor in pain, her face scrunched up tight in agony. The moment was interrupted when Ochako, Tsuyu and Mineta entered the room.

"Midoriya/Deku!" They yelled, scaring Toshinori and making him spit out blood. They rushed to the side of the bed that held the injured girl.

"You all are to noisy for a hospital." Recovery Girl said, an angry look on her face.

"Hey guys. Where's Iida and Ichigo?" Izumi asked simply, before another pulse of fresh pain rolled through and she growled.

Ochako was the first to speak up. "They're already fighting in the third match of the second round. You missed Mina and Ibara's fight, and Mina won if you were wondering."

She nodded in reply, though her disappointment was written on her face.

"Hey Midoriya. What's with you growing cat ears?" Mineta asked, perverted thoughts running through his head, though the recent display of power made him keep his mouth shut.

"I don't k-know! I think it's a mutation in my quirk, but I could be wrong, Ehehe..." She blurt ed out a bit to fast.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Out of here you four! I've got some surgery to do!"

* * *

"Man, you sure do put up a fight." Ichigo said as he placed Zangetsu on his back, cuts scraps and bruises emblazoned on both of their bodies with Iida's injuries being harsher and more plentiful.

"I could...say the same...to you..." Iida spoke in an extremely worn out tone. "I guess... I have to use my final resort." He shook of whatever weariness he could, getting into a sprinters starting position as his engines roared to live once more.

'Crap, if this is the same move as the Cavalry race, then I'll have to use flashstep to keep up with him. This is going to be a battle of attrition, isn't it.'

_**'You aren't wrong! Thankfully, you should be strong enough to outlast this Live Action Cars Actor.'**_

'Can you not insult my friends? Thanks...'

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and reishi pooled into his legs as he readied his move. They moved at the same time, Ichigo and Iida disappearing from sight and leaving dust trails in their wake. Ruts were created in the ground where they ran, clear paths in the ground being carved by the sheer force their legs put on the ground.

* * *

"Holy crap they're so fast!" Ochako praised, feeling gusts of wind from their speed.

Tsuyu nodded. "I'm surprised Ichigo's able to keep up with Tenya, especially when his quirk is based one-hundred percent on speed. Ribbit."

* * *

It didn't surprise himself when he slowed down, the ligaments in his knees and ankles strained from the constant pressure, and the muscle fibers in his legs threatening to snap like in the obstacle course. He managed to keep the speed at a level where he could run continuously without instantly ruining his leg, but it still took a toll on his calves. Ichigo didn't come to a halt until he felt an arm on his shoulder, and when he did, he took action. Both of his hands grabbed the intruding limb, his dislocated one at the wrist and the other on the humerus, before lifting the 180 pound man over his shoulder and slamming him against the ground. Iida spat out saliva when his back hit the ground, coughing harshly as the air was knocked out of him and his Elongated Recipro Burst ended.

"It's over Iida. I'm sorry." Ichigo said, his friend looking at him questioningly before noticing where he was laying. Outside of the white tape that marked the boundary. When he realized the battle really was over, exhaustion hit him like a truck, and he fell a sleep without a word.

"Tenya Iida is out of bounds. Ichigo Kurosaki is the winner!"

He raised his hand in victory as the crowd cheered, the roars of the crowd drowning out Present Mic's yelling as he retreated back into the tunnel he entered from minutes before. Thankfully, there was a straightaway to the temporary nurses office, so he didn't have to worry about walking through the building looking like he just left a battlefield. When he arrived, the sign 'Surgery in Progress' made him wary of entering, but he overheard Chiyo talking about how it went.

"-For over using it so much in such a short period of time. Maybe that'll remind you to think twice next time." She chided Izumi as he entered.

"Hey granny." He said, both of them turning their heads to look at him.

"What the hell? Who gave you such a problem?" She asked, as he sat down on the bed next to Izumi.

"That would be Iida. He's probably on his way now, so you can worry about him. I'll treat myself." Ichigo said, raising his hand to his dislocated shoulder.

Chiyo looked at him angrily. "You just had to put on a show didn't you. Now I have to use the other room."

He laughed at her grumbling as she left, leaving him, Izumi and Toshinori alone. "Do you need help with you shoulder? That looks pretty bad..." Toshinori said, eyeing the low hanging joint.

"Yeah, a full powered ax-kick from Iida will do that. But no, I got it." He replied, giving himself a short countdown before wrenching the bone into place. "Anyway, that's all the major injuries. I'll be fine now."

They nodded in acknowledgement, before he spoke up once more. "Anyway, Izumi. What's with the cat-ears?"

* * *

"So yeah. Long story short, I'm part cat because of One-for-All and there are other quirks I can unlock when I control it."

Ichigo sweat-dropped, placing a bandage on his cheek. "That has to be the weirdest explanation I could've gotten, but I guess it makes a little sense?" He said, questioning his own words.

"So, how'd your match with Iida go?" Izumi asked, changing the subject.

"It went well. I didn't have to show off my trump card, so that was good." That caught their attention.

"Trump card?" Toshinori asked, Chiyo reentering the room.

"Yeah. I'll have to use it when I fight Bakugo in the semifinals, so you'll see it then. Speaking of him, I really don't want to miss this next round between him and Kirishima, so I'm gonna go back to the stands. If you're well enough, you can join me Izumi." He offered, standing in the doorway.

"Sure! I really wanted to watch the others, but I haven't been healed until now."

"Well then we should probably get going. See you at the end when you give me my first place medal, All-Might."

* * *

**"Sorry for the ****inconvenience, but the match shall not be delayed any further! On the right side of the stage is the blonde bomber himself, Katsuki Bakugo!"**

He didn't miss a beat, coming into view the second his name was called out. The cheers were few and far in between, most not knowing how to feel about the blonde, but any skeptics were cut short when Present Mic announced his opponent.

**"And to the left is the rocky champion, Eijiro Kirishima! How about you give us some insight on the fight, Eraser Head!"** He said, signaling to his partner to give his opinion.

"Both Bakugo and Kirishima are extremely talented when it comes to fighting, but Bakugo's quirk has a much looser limit to it compared to his opponents. That being said, Kirishima's quirk perfectly counters his, so it could go either way." Aizawa said, Present Mic dipped his head in agreement, Midnight giving them the go ahead to start the battle.

**"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"**

* * *

**Match Start**

Bakugo made the first move, a powerful explosion from his feet rocketing him into the air. He did a flip, his body tilted toward Kirishima with his feet pointing away, and another blast sent him flying towards his opponent. A concussive blast lacking in heat stopped his dive and hit Kirishima's hardened head, his neck snapping back due to the forceful attack. That didn't stop him from making a move of his own, his hardened and rough hand grabbing onto the outstretched appendage that had delivered the blow. Leg shifted across the rough dirt, before coming to a halt when his stance was wide enough, and with a shift of his weight, Bakugo was sent hurtling away. His back landed with a thud, sliding across the ground for a short distance before coming to a halt.

"I forgot..." He muttered, heaving himself of the ground without his hands. "I don't have to hold back when I destroy you!"

Kirishima continued his attack as the words were said, knowing his only chance at winning would be getting in close. Then, a blast that made the previous one look like a firecracker was ignited in his face, his hardened skin only blocking the pressure influx and not the heat. The hair on his epidermis was singed off, and it became an irate red, but it was better then burned skin and broken bones.

"Alright! It's been a little while since I could go all out!" After that, the battle went downhill. Bakugo was relentless with his attacks, moving erratically through the air as he released his un-hinged blasts, almost as if he was bouncing of invisible walls. Kirishima was unable to fight back, only able to throw blind punches that never hit while he was berated with the high-intensity attacks. Then, as if it wasn't bad enough, his stamina reached the limit.

'Shit. I guess getting constantly blown up doesn't help me stay hardened. Who would have thought.' And with his defenses crumbling, he made a final attempt. A weak grab that shouldn't have mattered. A move slow enough to dodge with ease. Yet, it worked. His hand caught onto the edge of the jumpsuit, his grip tightening as he squeezed the dirt-covered cloth and pulled it towards him. The tug was enough to create an imbalance in his opponents form, and his offensive position fell.

Kirishima took the opening, a well place jab landing in Bakugo's cheek and causing him to recoil. He continued with a left hook to his rib-cage, followed by a right hook to the abdomen. Then, as if it was taken out of a video game, he delivered a devastating uppercut that knocked him through the air, using the last of his energy to harden his fist during the strike.

The crowd grew silent as he stood, arm still high in the air from the attack. The yells of pleasure and groans of disdain stopping as Bakugo laid on the ground, not moving a single muscle. That changed, when Midnight tried to claim Kirishima as the winner, Bakugo stopping her by using his arm like a lift table and pulling his shoulders off the ground. "That was one hell of a punch, shitty hair...You might have had a chance if my quirk didn't help with physical impacts and strain."

Kirishima's arms fell to his side as Bakugo stood up, scratched to hell and bleeding from somewhere in his mouth, but ready to fight non the less. He couldn't say the same, keeping his quirk active on a full scale while he was blown up repeatedly taking a toll on his body, evident by the slouch in his posture. When Bakugo went in for the attack, Kirishima blacked out. His fall felt slow, falling onto his knees before the rest of his body. Bakugo slowed down when his friend fell, growing angry at the familiar scene.

"WHY THE HELL DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!"

* * *

Ichigo was thoroughly surprised to see how well Kirishima had done against Bakugo. He had expected for a lengthy, drawn out stamina match that Katsuki would undoubtedly win, yet his final attack put him on edge of his seat for the rest of the battle. But, as expected, Bakugo won, Kirishima unable to deal with the unrelenting attacks of his opponent.

"Wow. Kirishima-san really is impressive." Izumi said, leaning against Ichigo's side in an almost compromising position, her cat ears almost tickling the underside of his neck.

"That he is. I almost wished I was fighting him, but I feel mine and Katsuki's has been on hold for to long. Even though we trained together, we didn't use our quirks all that much." He said, the arm that had been wrapped around her waist shifting to her head. His hand combed through her soft green hair, before landing on the ear on the right-side of her head. There was an experimental rub given to the furry flesh, and he saw her give a slight shiver and her breath become shallow.

"Are they sensitive? Sorry if that hurt." Ichigo asked, her head popping up from it's spot on his side.

"No! It actually...felt really good..."

He smiled at her embarrassed display, and continued to lightly massage the ear, causing Izumi to melt back into his side. Time flew by for them, and Present Mic had started rambling about the next round, with Aizawa being the only one to give coherent information.

**"And that is why I haven't eaten chicken for a few years!"**

"You do know that has nothing to do with our next match-up, right?"

**"I do! I just thought I would entertain the audience while our next fighters got ready. Speaking of which...Yeah! The first round of the Semi-Final's is ready to rock and roll!"**

The attention that had been lost during the break was regained, people's eyes shifting off what they had been doing prior and down into the man-made valley.

**"On the right side,"** Their heads turned to the east side tunnel. **"We have Mina Ashido, the underdog story of the Sports Festival! And to our left, we have Shouko Todoroki, who has shown large amounts of Skill and Power in each match she taken part in! Let's here**** it**** for these two!"**

Cheers were expelled from their voice boxes, hyping each other up for the fight that was about to take place. Once the go ahead was given, Present Mic started the countdown, and the word's **Match start **were almost screamed by the robotic announcer.

When Shouko let out her attack, Mina was quick to respond with a large amount of high viscosity acid, melting the attack at its 'roots' and stopping further growth. Then, with a lower acidity level, she propelled an attack of her own. A thin, yet tall sheet of acid that, when it hit her limit of control, would shower the person in front of her with a shotgun-like blast of the dissolving liquid.

A wall of ice was erected in response, the purposely weakened attack unable to affect the thick ice shield. Mina frowned, and hit the wall with re-strengthened acid that melted it slowly. Shouko changed her strategy while her wall melted, creating a halberd and shield made of ice to attack with instead of the brute force of her ice waves. Soon as her cover fell, a ramp of ice that was aimed at Mina was erected, Shouko using it to get close without worry of injury.

"Your quirk is annoying to work against." She said, jumping off the end of the ramp with the halberd in throwing position.

"I'm glad! That means it's doing what it's supposed to!" Mina replied, a blanket of acid appearing under her opponent. Then, Shouko threw the spear-hybrid down, piercing the liquid with only the tip peaking out. She used it as a pole vault, launching herself over Mina and her trap, before landing behind her with her cold hand getting placed the back of her temporary enemies' neck.

"I think this battle is over. Surrender or I will be forced to knock you out."

Mina raised her hands. "I give! Just don't freeze me like you did Sero! That looked painful!"

* * *

He blinked once. Then twice. Did Mina really give up that quick? Is that what she wants to show the world? That she gives up when the going gets rough? That fight could've lasted much longer, yet it ended a minute after it started. He was going to have to talk to her when she returned to his class.

**"What do you think, Eraser?"** His co-host called his name, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I think I agree with you on this one." He covered for himself, not having heard the question.

* * *

"That was a lot more one-sided than I thought. I guess that means Katsuki and I are up next." Ichigo spoke, causing his girlfriend to grunt.

"But you're so comfy..." Izumi pouted into his chest, before she got up and raised her hands, stretching like a cat.

"Sorry, but I have a Sports Festival to win." He said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I know, but that doesn't make you less warm. Now go. Kacchan won't be happy that you're keeping him waiting."

He gave her a smile, then left for the left-ward entrance into the tournament grounds.

* * *

Important time-skip brought to you by Good-n-Plenty, the most underrated candy ever. (PS: Not actually sponsored, though they are really good.)

* * *

"Do you both agree to the terms of the fight?"

"Yeah." "As I've said the past three times you've asked me, yes. Why do you keep asking this bullshit, hag?"

Ichigo's short reply to her simply question contrasted heavily with Bakugo's complaint, his rude comment getting a fake smile from Midnight. "If you don't want to be castrated, I would suggest you show a little respect." She said snidely.

Bakugo replied with a short 'bite me', when Midnight started the countdown, and they both got into their fighting positions.

"I sure hope you don't plan on holding back Bakugo, because it'll be one hell of a mistake if you do." Ichigo called out, the robot starting its numeral descent. **3**

"Could say the same for you, carrot top!" **2**

"Always were bad at comebacks, you walking time bomb!" **1**

"Shut up!" **Match Start**

* * *

Hey hey! Guess what! Cliff-hanger! Bet you didn't see that coming! (I know you fucking did. Don't try to hide it.)

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. New story called **Ichigo's home of lost creatures **if you want to follow it. And again, thanks for one-hundred followers. See you all in the next one!


	13. Chapter 11: UA Sports Festival PT6

It been a while, hasn't it. I first want to apologize for taking so long, but my computer broke, so I couldn't write till I got a replacement. Due to this, there might be a bit of a shift in writing style since I wrote part of this chapter before hand.

Also, quick warning. There's a little gore, but not much. Just wanted to warn you guys.

I'll address reviews next chapter, but for now, I'll see you at the bottom.

Cheers.

* * *

Quick, decisive blows. That was the strategy Bakugo had pounded into his head for years as he trained to be a hero. While, yes, his attacks seemed reckless and uncontrolled to the eyes of a novice, those who had been face-to-face with combat knew how dangerous his blasts were.

Deadly even. He knew Bakugo wouldn't hold back against him. He hadn't when they trained, and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop now. He brought his sword down, parallel with his abdomen and blocking an uppercut to the stomach. Digging the tip of the blade into the concrete, Ichigo pivoted on the grounded weapon and landed a roundhouse kick onto his opponents left arm. It was a surprise that it didn't crack, the attack only getting a grunt in response, but it wasn't illogical either. His body had been made to withstand the recoil of his massive blasts, transferring into pure durability and strength. Bakugo's opposing hand clasped around his ankle, holding tight as he pulled the leg towards his back. In doing so, he threw the reaper's balance off center, and was able to perform a Judo Throw with extreme efficiency.

Bloody spit ejected from his mouth as his back collided with the hard ground below, breath escaping him at a rate much faster than he could replenish at the moment. Though, the onslaught was not finished. With the grasp on his leg retained, he was thrown high into the air, where a long distance blast impacted with his back, ripping the blue and white uniform to shreds. When he landed, he miraculously did so on his feet with a heavy stumble.

**"Bakugo strikes with an incredible combo, yet Kurosaki continues to stay on his feet! Incredible!"** Present Mic was clearly astounded.

"While impressive, it's nothing his classmates didn't expect. Kurosaki's biggest strength isn't his strength or speed. It's his astounding resilience that gives him the edge in a battle."

**"I can agree with you there, friend!"**

Bakugo, who was a little disappointed that his attack hadn't knocked down his opponent, ground his teeth. "You fight like shit Carrot Top."

Ichigo frowned, wiping the blood residue off his cheek. "Shut the *cough* f-fuck up." He growled, blood leaking into his mouth through a gash on his bottom lip, where he accidentally bit through the flesh. After such a witty retort, he took a deep breath, drowning out the crowds as he focused solely on the Explosion user in front of him. He shifted his footing as he called upon his energy reserves, taking up a make-shift stance to make-up for the now broken ribs decorating his side. Once he was ready, he reversed his blade, and ran low to the ground as he approached his target.

Once he was within a few meters, the reaction was instantaneous. A blast powered crescent kick that flew upwards at astonishing speeds, only to be side-stepped with ease. The missed attack left him wide open, and Ichigo's sword impacted his chin with a ***CRACK*, **knocking Bakugo up and away from his assailant before landing back down on the ground with a thud.

**"Kurosaki returns with a devastating uppercut! That's got to hurt!"**

"Call me shit again while your laying on the floor..." His frown shifted to a more cocky smirk. He probably needed to spend less time around his opponent, because the fucker was starting to rub off on him. He didn't get a response for a while, and Midnight moved to check the consciousness of the boy. By the time she was in the ring however, Bakugo had started moving again and started pushing himself off the ground.

"You. Fight. Like. Shit. Kurosaki." Ichigo gave a small laugh as Midnight retreated out of the boundaries, resuming his impromptu pose.

"We'll see who fights like shit, Katsuki." They both had deadly smirks adorning the faces, before clashing in the middle of the ring.

* * *

"Is it just me, or are those two way to reckless when fighting?" A bead of sweat dripped down Toru's forehead as she got complete agreement from her classmates. It was clear that neither of the two power-houses were holding back, small shockwaves felt from each blast of nitro-glycerin detonating from Bakugo's hands and feet. It was odd to see Ichigo on the defensive, Izumi thought, but it wasn't unreasonable. Ichigo's sword could cause permanent harm to someone if it hit the wrong spot, and even kill, so it didn't come as a surprise when he used it more as a shield. Course, they both were unrelentless with their attacks, but Kacchan was clearly at an advantage.

"Reckless, you say, yet Kurosaki is managing to wield a weapon meant to cleave through flesh without mortally wounding his enemy and still putting up a fight. It's more of a controlled chaos, and I can appreciate it more than most." Tokoyami observed, his quirk floating above and behind.

**"Yes... Not to mention that thing he has buried inside him. His control is admirable to say the least. I wouldn't mind..."** Dark Shadow's words slurred off after seeing the glare he was getting from his owner.

"What do you mean when you say "That thing inside him?" Izumi asked the floating mass of darkness.

The shadow waited a moment before speaking, as if choosing his words words carefully. **"That boy...has some sort of evil inside him that he has to keep at bay. Twice now, he has come to us asking for advice. Thankfully for us, our relationship isn't nearly as hostile as theirs is, but that meant we couldn't help him. He says the thing struggles for control constantly, so his concentration is quite delectable."**

"That's enough, Dark Shadow. It would be graciously appreciated if you keep such thoughts secluded in your own mind." He interrupted before the sentient quirk went to far.

**"Fine. But you can't deny that's a piece of man ass right there." **He replied, before slinking back into his owner. His comments left the girls surrounding the Dark Shadow user flushed, as well as the user himself.

'He's not wrong...' Was the unanimous thought going through the minds of the females in 1-A.

"Well... This is awkward."

* * *

"You really do need to pick up the speed, Katsuki!" It was a weak taunt, but it worked at enraging his opponent into moving recklessly. It was easy to trigger Bakugo's unyielding rage since he had an ego the size of Mount Lady. He blocked a jab with Zangetsu, leaned out of the reach of a second one, and caught a third with his open palm. What he didn't expect, was an explosion that put all his previous ones to shame to send him barreling away from their clash. He hit the ground several times as his body ragdolled, due in part to the concussion that he just received. He stopped inches away from the outlying border that marked the edge of their battlegrounds, where he laid for a short period before heaving his chest of the ground.

"So you can survive the full extent of my quirk. Glad to see someone here can!" Bakugo called, examining the missing flesh on his opponents upper torso.

'F-Fucking barely! That almost ripped my shoulder off!" Ichigo responded in kind, bringing the word pissed to a new level. He was thankful though, because the high heat of Bakugo's quirk instantly cauterized the newly opened blood vessels.

"Oh shut up. I was just tired of going easy on people. Besides, it felt was to fucking good for me not to do it again."

Ichigo was very difficult to set on edge, but he had to admit, the grin displayed on his rivals face made him nervous. He had really hoped to save his trump card until he could control it, but from what he could tell, that wasn't going to be the case.

* * *

"Yo, how is Kurosaki still able to move in that condition?! That's way to manly, even for me!" Kirishima was taken aback by the state of his friend as he continued to dodge blasts that rattled the entire stadium. Each one scathed him due to the sheer size, but he continued to evade the bulk of the attacks, and the bright blue aura around him continued to grow in luminescence. It was almost like...he was charging up something devastating, but he wasn't sure.

"Damn. It looks like not even Kurosaki can match Bakugo." Kaminari stated in a disappointed tone.

"You're wrong, you know." Everyone turned to Ochako when she spoke. "He has a plan. I don't know what it is, but I can tell that he does."

So she saw it too. The blue glow that shown off the outline of his body, faint, but ever growing. Kirishima sighed. He swore he was going to have gray hairs by the end of the fight.

* * *

'Dammit. I'm barely making it by as it is, old man! How much more power do you need to store before I can use _it?" _Ichigo asked, as he and his adversary stood at check, neither one making a move. "

_'Just a little more Ichigo, even though I advise against using it so soon after learning it.'_

He didn't respond as Bakugo made a move, blasting himself high into the air, before dive bombing him almost like a falcon intent on catching it's prey. The high speeds made his hair flail wildly, a look that paired well with his smile. Ichigo waited for his opponent to get in close, intent on moving only when his instincts screamed at him to do so, because that seemed to be where he thrived.

When his instincts were in control.

The spectators around the world watched with anticipation as the fighter neared the other, a cloud of smoke following the attacker like a crashing plane. Then, he started to rotate, and fast. The smoke grew into dense lines twirling around Bakugo, almost like a tornado.

Once Ichigo realized what was happening, it was to later.

_**"Howitzer IMPACT!"**_

It was the last thing he heard before his world was filled in pain and light.

* * *

The heat generated from the blast effected the temperature immensely, hotter than Todoroki's own display of fire, but it also lasted much shorter. It sent everyone recoiling backwards, and even All-Might in his buff form had to strengthen his foundation so he didn't fall. But, it merely lasted for a second, before the high flying heat was reduced to smoke, that fell on the crowd and stadium like a fog.

No one could see through the shrouding nitro-glycerin exhaust, and the people holding the event were panicking. The death of a student could leave their reputation permanently damaged, as well as have the whole festival canceled.

1-A was not fairing much better. Kirishima was trying to climb over the railing, being restrained by Sero and a few strings of tape. Ochako had tears around her eyes, knuckles turning white as she clenched the arm rests of her chair. Momo had a hand over her mouth, as if she couldn't believe what she just saw.

All in all, the crowd was a disaster at that moment.

All-Might, who was done waiting, snapped his fingers and dispersed all the smog from inside the stadium, revealing the state of the two fighters. Bakugo had a broken arm, the bone peaking out grotesquely from the muscle, though most people weren't to worried about him. It was the recipient of the blast who they focused on, and reasonable so.

His body was littered with third degree burns, bones clearly broken from the impact, and skin torn of the muscle in a few areas. But, that wasn't even the worst part. Ichigo's left arm had been torn from his body, sitting on the ground next to him, as blood began to poll under him in masses. Yet, he still managed to stay standing.

"Get him out of there, NOW!" Eraser-head yelled from the commentator's booth, knocking everyone out of their trances. Ochako's finally cracked, as she leaned into the chest of Izumi, who was muttering unintelligible sentences. Kirishima's body when slack, falling to his knees. Tokoyami looked away in respect. Paramedics started to rush out of the tunnels, a stretcher brought out with them, headed directly for the young adult. It was a melancholy scene you thought you only saw in movies.

But soon as the doctors entered the field, they were crushed by some unknown pressure. Eyes flickered about the injured man and kneeling paramedics, and  
All-Might almost involved himself, before he noticed white tendrils forming from the arm wound.

"It seems like Kurosaki-san has a bit more up his sleeve. I say we watch for now, but stay on edge, Toshinori." Nezu said calmly, though he really was angry. He would have an extended talk with Bakugo after this.

By then, everyone has seen the white liquid coming from the hole in his arm, almost as if it was creating a new one, as well as masking his face.** "Geez! How many more times am I going to have to take over this lousy body before you realize that I should be king?"**

It was clear to those who had seen it before and heard Tokoyami's explanation, that this wasn't Ichigo. It stood up, the white mass molding itself into an arm as it slowly gained the tan hue of skin, though the mask stayed white. It was slow, and the sound of bones breaking and rebuilding were heard quite clearly, but it finished with an arm exactly like the one he had lost. **"Still stiff, but it'll work." **He had been focusing on the newly structured arm, when his head snapped onto Bakugo, eyes black any yellow. **"That was quite the blast, Blondey. I was impressed, but I don't have much time to chat. He's already trying to regain control, so how about we start fighting already, shall we?" **Finishing, he picked his blade off the ground as Bakugo smiled. Now they were really getting started.

"Someone stop them! Neither of them are in any condition to fight!" Aizawa ordered, seemingly the only one whose brain was working correctly. No one had time to carry out the order, because Ichigo, or whoever he was, had already sent Bakugo flying with a back-hand. He had stopped himself with a blast from his feet, but Ichigo was already upon him. He received a blunt kick to the face, as well as the flat end of the sword breaking his shoulder. Whoever was in control of the body was relentless, and inhumanly so. He tried to fight back, but he missed every time. He couldn't function right with the mass of broken bones in his system. For once in his life, he felt useless.

"Midnight! End. The. Match!"

She nodded, and purple miasma covered the ground as she let her quirk run wild. It had not effect, as the if was forced away by their clashes. It seemed that she didn't need too though, as Ichigo stopped his assault, stumbling backwards as he did. **"What are you doing! We're gonna win if you just let me finish!"**

'Thanks for the arm, but I don't need you to fight my battles every time I struggle!'

A hand flew up to the mask, grasping the edge as he tried to peel it off. **"No! Just let me finish you idiot!"**

A spider-web crack appeared across the mask, the ceramic-like bit falling off in several pieces as he ripped it off his face. **"You'll regret this you bitch! I swear it!"**

Then, it all came off. Ichigo's face was revealed, and he had a very tired look on his face. "Sorry...about that. He kinda has a mind of his own..." His words were laced with effort, clearly exhausted from the fight. They stood at a stalemate, both incredibly injured, but still ready to fight at a moments notice.

Before Bakugo fell flat on his face. The blonde had fought so hard, that his body couldn't keep up, and fell asleep from exhaustion. Midnight, who was still wary, moved to check the boy's pulse. Once she was sure he was alive, she made the announcement.

"K-Katsuki Bakugo is unconscious, Ichigo Kurosaki is the Winner!"

The applause they received was the loudest it had ever been, almost outdoing Present Mic's incredibly loud yelling. He didn't enjoy it for to long though, as he was laid on a stretcher were he promptly feel asleep.

* * *

"The first-years really are cool this year, huh Mirio?" A girl with long, vibrant blue hair asked, bouncing as they walked through the halls. She was clearly vibrant, brimming with life as they walked.

"Yeah, they really are! I couldn't take my eye's off their fights! We really have some competition for the spot-light this year. They're brimming with POWER!" The tall, muscular man responded, striking a pose with his arms as they walked.

"I know! Ryuko-chan said that she would be send an internship to the orange-haired one! I forgot his name, but he seems really strong! Oh, and I heard that he's the son of the guy All-Might was friends with! And I heard that All-Might's friend was just as strong as he was!" She finished, practically skipping as they walked.

"Huh. Well, I guess you can ask him if he takes the internship! Now, we have to hurry! I don't want to miss the next fight!"

* * *

(-)

* * *

"Well, I'm happy to say there isn't any bad news other than the inability to explain what happened. You seem to be completely find, all things considered. Of course, there's going to be scarring where you got burned, as well as where your arm got blasted off. I still can't believe you managed to make a new one. That's only possible with the highest level of regeneration quirks. All-in-All, I still forbid you to fight for at least an hour. You are way to tired to do anything of that kind." Recovery Girl explained, viewing the scans and results of the test on her clipboard.

He would have argued, but she was right. He was exhausted. Who knew growing an arm would be so draining. "Yeah...Okay..."

She gave a wry smile. "Thank you. I thought you would have argued with me like that boy Bakugo, so I appreciate you knowing your limits however high they are." He gave a small laugh. He probably would've had he not been bordering on the edge of sleep. "Now, you have some visitors if you want me to let them in. If not, you can go ahead and get some sleep."

He debated on the two for a moment. He really wanted to sleep, but he was sure his friends were worried. "They can come in. I can rest after they leave. I don't want them to worry too much."

Chiyo shook her head. "It's that mentality that's gonna get you killed some day." She warned, and left the room.

_'She has a point, Ichigo. If you put others feelings over your own health, than you'll just end up hurting them even more...'_

Ichigo sighed. 'I know, but this really isn't that bad. I'm just a little tired is all.'

Zangetsu gave his acknowledgement, before falling back into his wielders subconscious. A few seconds later, and the door opened once more. "Be careful. He's still recovering."

He heard a few murmurs of acceptance, before the room was filled with his classmates. Tsuyu, Ochako, Eijiro, Tokoyami, Izumi, and even Shoko. They all flooded into the room, some more eager than others, but all worried.

"Kurosaki! Are you doing alright?" Eijiro asked, grabbing onto the metal edge of the hospital bed.

Ichigo nodded. "I'm fine, just tired. Bakugo put up one hell of a fight."

Eijiro smiled. "He put up a fight? Dude! You regrew a fucking ARM! Do you know how manly that is?" He was quick to receive a cane-strike to the head, which cause a few to laugh.

"So, are you going to be able to make it to the next round, Ribbit?" Tsuyu asked.

"They would have to delay it pretty heavily, so probably not? Who knows though." He said, doing his best to answer her question. Shoko, apparently hearing all she needed, left the room without speaking a word.

Lastly, was Izumi and Ochako. "Hey, guys? Do you mind if we talk with Ichigo in private?" Everyone, however hesitant, fulfilled Ochako's request, leaving Izumi, Ochako, and Ichigo alone in the room.

"Izumi, I'm so sor-" He started to apologize, but was stopped when she placed a finger onto his lips.

"Don't be Ichigo. You didn't do anything wrong, so you don't have to apologize..." She said in an act of boldness rarely seen, as she removed her finger from his lips. "N-Now, Me and Ochako have been discussing something for a while now, but we need you to agree to it first."

He looked at them inquisitively. "Sure, just um... Tell me what it is first?"

They both blushed. "W-Well, I-I was wondering if maybe me and s-some of the other girls could share you...?"

His eyes widened. "Wait! What do you mean by share?!"

"L-L-Like a... P-Polyamory?" Ochako added.

He blinked once. Then twice. A third.

Here they were, two practical angels in the world of the living, and they were asking to share him? 'Did I fucking die and go to heaven?'

_'I can say that you are __very much__ alive.'_

Regathering his composure, he answered. "I mean... I guess.. Well at the same time..." It was clear that he couldn't speak, so he tried to think of another way to answer. He took a few deep breaths, formulating an answer.

"I would be honored to do so if that is what makes you happy."

Apparently, that was the right answer, because as soon as he said them, Ochako tackled him. "Thank you Ichigo! Thank you!" She said into his shoulder, clearly happy with the outcome of their conversation.

It was then, that Recovery Girl re-entered the room. "I've got good news. They are delaying the fight by about two hours, so you can rest easy. You won't be losing by forfeit."

He nodded. "Thanks, Oba-chan. I'm glad I at least get a chance for first place."

"No problem sonny. Now, everyone else out! This boy needs his rest!"

* * *

Yep. Dark Shadow is gay.

Not much to say down here, other than thanks for waiting, and that updates will probably be bi-weekly from now on.

Hope you enjoyed the fight sequence, cause god damn was it hard to write.

Anyway, please leave a review if you feel like it. I'll see you all next time!


	14. Chapter 12: UA Sports Finale

Not much to say up here. Just hope you all enjoy.

Reviews:

Kenrio: You're right. Had this Ichigo been as strong as Bleach Ichigo, he wouldn't have any troubles in the story. But, that would make it boring. So, MHA characters are stronger, and Ichigo's a little weaker. Sorry if the story didn't meet your expectations.

* * *

Sleep had never come so easy before in his life, and that was saying something. Days when he had been worked to the bone, days when he fell asleep in a matter of a few minutes, and this one topped them all. Maybe it was because of the pure exhaustion in his body, or maybe it was the fact that he was dating two of the prettiest girls in the world. Hell, it was probably both. Whatever reason, he fell asleep within seconds of his eyes closing. Now, when he was waking up only an hour after, he had to say that it was the best rest he had gotten in a while.

"A little early to be waking up, isn't it? You've still got a good 45 minutes left before you have to get ready."

He shook his head, stretching haphazardly to wake his resting muscles. "Nah. An hour is all I need right now. Besides, I need a shower. And a long one at that. That bastard did a number on my muscles." Course, he had to dodge a strike from the school nurses cane for cursing, but she got the idea.

"I don't doubt that he did, but that doesn't excuse you from using such vile language."

He smirked playfully at her. "Come on granny. If a guy can curse after having his arm ripped off, when can he?"

"Don't even try that with me. I don't let Toshi swear, and he lost most of his respiratory system."

He knew she wasn't lying, but it just made it that much more entertaining. "Well, at least you're consistent with your ideas." He swung his legs off the bed, with the rest of his body following as he grabbed another uniform. "Anyway, I'm off to shower. You'll probably end up seeing me one more time before this is all done."

She gave a sarcastic, joking laugh at his 'joke' as he left the room, clothes and shoes in hand as he wandered the halls in nothing but a hospital gown. Jeez, they really were just dresses with fancy names. He got a few stares as he walked, though they quickly averted their gaze when they realized that he was the guy who could regenerate an arm. I guess doing something like that gave you a reputation. He wasn't gonna lie and say it wasn't a little entertaining. Thankfully, it was a short commute, but the delay had the halls filled with people which just added to his embarrassment.

He entered the shower room, the room empty except for a few benches and lockers. It was boring to look at, but at the same time, who had an interesting bathroom? He sure as hell didn't. He looked for soap in the stall, but didn't find any. Not that it mattered much since he was just there to relax, but it would've been nice to have. Either way, he should probably start. He still had quite a bit to do before the final match.

* * *

(-)

* * *

"So, uh... What do you want me to do with this arm Ms. Chiyo?" She looked up from her papers, to see what the young boy was talking about.

Oh. That. "Um, I guess you can put it in the biotic mass bin. I don't think the lad needs it now that he has his new one." The paramedic nodded, placing the relatively grotesque limb into the described bin before leaving the room.

'I need to remind that boy to pick up his messes when he's done.'

* * *

(-)

* * *

Ichigo left the bathroom dressed in new clothes, clothes that were guaranteed not to last very long, but they were better than his hospital clothes. The soreness of his muscles was lost to a dull ache, just barely noticeable, even when doing more strenuous activities.

Now that he had that problem taken care of, he needed to get Zangetsu from Ochako. Chiyo hadn't wanted such a weapon in her make-shift hospital, so he had asked Ochako to take care of if for him, which she did so without complaint. It wouldn't be hard to find one of his... girlfriends wielding a death blade.

Kami. He wasn't used to saying that. Girlfriends. Plural. More than one. Course, it wasn't illegal, thanks to the Polygamy Act of 2179, but it was still very uncommon. Like, one in a million, uncommon. As he thought about the abnormality that was his relationship, albeit a welcome anomaly, he entered the stands where his class was sat, and where his romantic interests talked to each other. Surely enough, his sealed partner was resting in its own chair, almost as if it was saving him a seat to his own show.

"Ichigo! Up here!" Ochako called to him, arm waving him over to their spot. He waved back with little effort, climbing up the stairs until he reached their row. "Finally woke up did you?"

He rose his eyebrows from their normal frown. "Yeah. She wasn't lying when she said I was tired." He replied, taking his sword off the chair. "Yeah, uh. Sorry, but I don't want to hold this thing up any longer, so I can't stay. Besides, Shouko's been waiting long enough."

Izumi wasn't oblivious to the bitterness in his tone. "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

He had already started walking away when she asked. "I'm fine, but I'll be a bit better when this shit is over."

It was about five more minutes until the final battle of the UA Sports Festival started, and he was more than ready for his fight with the Todoroki.

* * *

(-)

* * *

"Hey! Hey! It's starting!"

Nejire's eyes perked up, stopping in the middle of a roulette of the finger as she fiddled with a strand of hair by wrapping it tightly around her digit. "Wait, really?!" She questioned, leaping up from her spot on the ground.

"I'm not kidding this time! They already announced Endeavor's daughter!"

She eyes latched onto the high resolution image of the Sports Festival Broadcast, where sure enough, Shouko was standing on the center of the screen. She gave a lazy wave, her long hair covering the left side of her face as it had throughout the festival. **"Now, our next contestant is no slacker when it comes to performance in the Sports Festival, placing second in both of the previous events, It's Ichigo Kurosaki!"**

The announcement sent shivers rolling up her spine as she watched the strawberry stride towards the spot next to Midnight. While Shouko had acknowledged the crowd, and one that had been cheering slightly softer she might add, Ichigo didn't. He just stood on the same eye level as his opponent, staring her down with a determined, if not slightly irritated stare. It got her wondering what was making him mad.

She had no time to ponder further, as Midnight sent the two to opposing sides of the ring. **"Ladies and Gentleman, let us settle down as the final countdown of the UA Sports Festival is started."**

Silence fell over the stadium, as well as the rest of the room that Nejire sat in.

**_3_**

Everyone turned their focus onto the T.V.

_**2**_

Anticipation was heavy in the room.

**_1_**

**_Match, _****_Start_**

And everyone cheered.

* * *

The cries of the crowd were thunderous, close to deafening, after the start of the match was started. Instead of starting with the release of his sword as she expected, he attacked with the dull, sealed katana that was Zangetsu. Shouko watched as he approached, similar to their fight on top of the faux city building. The only difference was that she had improved. Exponentially.

She created a halberd made of thick, solid ice that had a breaking point comparable to that of a steel beam, just without the bending. The weapon had superior range compared to his katana, but the damage potential was a little lower. However, her plan was to keep herself out of danger while still managing to fight. When he was close enough, she jabbed at his stomach with the blunt end of her halberd.

...To which he stopped easily with the palm of hand, gripping onto it and shattering it into thousands of small ice shards without trouble. She recoiled, dropping the shattered pole before making spikes erupt from the ground in irate fear.

The ice broke on impact, though it did work to make a tear in the track-suit he wore as well as create a long scratch-mark on his torso. It was then that she noticed resenting look his eyes held, his brown irises darker than ever. She frowned, gritting her teeth as she jumped away from their clash. Shouko watched as his eyes moved onto the cut administered onto his chest, his hand running across the cut flesh before pulling away instinctively. "While I'm surprised your ice managed to do this, your fire would've been much more effective. That is, unless you are still refusing to use that power, which means that everything Izumi did was for nothing and that you are as immature as it gets.."

Her face became contorted with anger. "Don't you dare talk about me like that! You have no clue what it's like to go through something like that!" She growled, only seeming to piss him off even more.

"You're right that I don't know what it's like, but there are people who go around aspiring for a quick like that, to become a hero, but no one believes in them. All because they don't have a quirk. And it pisses me off that there is someone like you who is willing to throw that power away."

Shouko was beyond mad at how he was belittling her problems, her trauma, like it was nothing. "Don't. Speak. To. Me. Like. That!" A glacier that dwarfed any of her previous attacks crept across the ground, spiking tens of meters high at its start and continually growing.

**"ZANGETSU!"**

And it was all shattered. Gusts of wind sent shards of ice flying through the air, melting from the friction and returning to its liquid form. Droplets of water was splashed on the masses, a few getting completely drenched by the larger chunks of heated ice. The most impactful aspect of the attack, was that it sent Shouko sliding across the ground. Far. Her shoes attempted to dig into the ground, and ice sprung out behind her, stopping her a good 4 meters from the edge.

Seeing that Ichigo still remained where he released his weapon, she started to move onto him. A stair-way of ice pillars raised as she moved in to attack, creating a lance along the way as she prepare to begin her assault. Once she came close enough, she jumped off the 10 meter pillar and aimed her lance at her target. As she guessed, the tip connected with the side of his sword, causing the momentum of the spear to stop. But her own didn't. Using that to her advantage, she vaulted over the sword and Ichigo, landing behind him where he was defenseless

Shouko flipped her spear around, where the tip was pointed behind her, and thrust it behind her. It never collided with Ichigo or his sword as he had side-stepped the attack, only to grab the spear and yank it forward and causing Shouko to follow. Even after being thrown forward several meters, she still attempted to attack him with several lance jabs, only to be redirected and dodged with ease.

"Stop toying with me and fight!" She yelled in a rare act of desperation, her jabs weakening in power and becoming less uniform in execution. His frown deepened. He needed to end this, or he was sure that he wasn't going to enjoy what happened to their already fragile relationship. Not being serious when fighting someone was the highest level of mockery, so as he dodged her lance on more time, he countered.

He smashed his hilt into her stomach, resulting in her bending around his fist as she tried to minimized the impact from the intruding hand. But, it only gave him more leverage, which he used to end the fight. Catching her on his shoulder, he moved her towards the boundary and dropped her on the outside. It was anti-climactic, but he didn't need the fight to go on any longer. He would have felt to guilty. He already did feel guilty, because while it took her a second to realize, her face morphed into on of sadness as the crowd cheered for the winner.

While they beamed with excitement, he crouched down next to her and pulled her head into his shoulder in a one-armed embrace. "Hey. I didn't mean to act like what happened to you was a minor problem, because it really isn't. I should've been more careful with my words, it's just the way that you're fighting against his abuse is so wrong. So, yeah. Sorry about that."

it was a simple apology, and she was surprised at what he was trying to achieve. She opened her mouth to question him, but he had already left towards the exit, his sword released and placed on his back. She fell from her knees onto her hind-quarters, giving a small smile into the sky. 'Ichigo Kurosaki and Izumi Midoriya. You two might end up rubbing off on me.'

* * *

(-)

* * *

"Fuck. I feel like I just screwed everything up."

Ichigo ran his hands through his hair, frustrated with his attempts at helping Shouko being a complete failure. He had apologized, but he should probably do it again, right? Well, she was going to be here soon anyway, waiting for the awards ceremony like he was, so he could probably do it then. His eyes glanced up at the television, an ad playing on the UA Broadcast. Hey, they had to make money somehow. Before the ad break subsided, he heard the door open and he looked back to see Shouko walk through the door.

"Oh, uh. Hey."

Shouko looked onto him. "Hi."

'She seemed to have returned to her usual, stoic attitude. I guess that's...Good?' He thought to himself, as she took a seat next to him.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to speak. "Don't. I've already forgiven you."

Wait. What? "O-Oh. You have?"

She nodded. "I understand what you were trying to do, and I thank you for it. It'll just take some time for me to shift over from what I've been doing for so many years."

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. "I don't doubt it. I'm just glad you were somehow able to understand that mess."

She gave a small smile at his joke.

"Okay. Enough heart to heart shit. We need to get out there already."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Lead the way, Bakugo."

* * *

(-)

* * *

**"Everyone! Please welcome to the stage, the three winners of the U-A SPORTS FESTIVAL!"**

That was their queue. They came out in a line of three, walking towards the pedestal that held the three rankings that they each had. Bakugo begrudgingly stepped onto the lowest one, where a bronze three was printed. Shouko stepped onto her own, satisfied with her placement as a silver two was placed on hers. Ichigo had a ramp up to his, since the cement cylinder was so high up, where he stood above the two runner-ups.

**"It's fair to say that these three have earned their ranks, each one working incredibly hard to get them to where they are."** Present Mic beamed, getting Aizawa to chime in.

"I agree, but let us not undermine the effort of everyone else who went beyond their limits. Everyone here has gained a little respect for one another, and well as motivation to keep moving forward. That is the reason we hold these Sports Festivals after all."

Present Mic bowed his head in agreement. **"Right you are Eraserhead. Now, It's time we let Midnight take th****e**** mic."** Even Present Mic himself hated that pun, pressing a button and giving Midnight, who was down on the field, access to the large speakers place around the stadium.

"Thank you Present Mic for the opportunity, but I won't be the one to administer the rankings!" A hearty laugh was heard from above them, and the silhouette of The Number One Hero was visible against the setting sun.

The mass of people started to mumble about the hero, wondering if it really was him.

"Allow me to introduce, the one and only All-Might!" She yelled, and the Symbol of Peace leaped off the top of the stadium and landed on the ground in a signature pose.

**"I am here with medals!"**

That got a reaction out of the crowd. Excitement rang through the air as people hailed All-Might's appearance, even though most were tired since they had sat in the stadium for more than 6 hours. "You may proceed with the medals All-Might, starting at third place." Midnight instructed, the Symbol of Peace nodding.

**"Starting with you, Young Bakugo. Congratulations. Your skills are incredible when it comes to combat. However, being a hero is more about winning a fight. It's about calming those in need, the ones who need you. Well done today." **He praised placing the bronze medal on his neck.

"Tch. Shut up." He replied, looking away from the hero abashedly.

Walking to the second place pedestal, he turned to face Shouko. **"Young Todoroki. I assume there was a reason you didn't use your fire in the final round, and I will not pry. You did well today young lady, and I hope you are able to realize that no power is evil on its own." **He placed the strap around her neck, the silver medal hanging on her chest.

"I hope so to, All-Might."

The hero nodded, before coming up on his final destination. **"Ichigo. I had a suspicion that you would end up here. You have a heroic spirit, just like your father. Maybe one even greater than his. Either way, you shall leave a legacy of you own in this world of heroics." **The metal sat nicely around his neck, placed squared on the center of his chest before All-Might hugged him.

"Thank you, All-Might. It means a lot coming from you."

He released the boy, before turning around and addressing the crowd. **"Now. Before we end this thing, I want to say something. Anyone who participated today could have ended up on these podiums. Whether it be bad match-ups, or just bad luck, there are to many factors to say who is better than others. The Sports Festival was made to push you to your limits, and Motivate you into becoming better. So, with one more thing to say, Everyone say it with me!"**

The crowd revved up to say the signature saying of UA. **"Ready! Go!"**

**"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK!"**

_"PLUS **ULTRA!"**_

Ichigo face-palmed. 'God damn it Toshinori.'

* * *

(-)

* * *

Hey, the arc is finally over. When this goes up, I'll have made some adjustments to the structure of the text in the first few chapters, just for readabilities sake. There will still be a few I need to fix, but the first two will be done. Nothing in the story will change yet though.

Anyway, see you next chapter!


	15. Update: Rewrite and Beta Request

Well, to be honest, I never expected to rewrite this story again, but after a review from someone who was willing to put the time in and point out valid flaws, a feel like I should do so. Speaking of which,** BluhX2,** if you are reading this, thank you. Because of your review, I reread my past chapters, and, gonna be honest, they're kind embarrassing. Also, there's no need to say sorry about your review. I actually am glad someone was willing to critic me on it, and, as you have said, Ichigo hasn't had much of an effect on the plot. That itself is a valid criticism, and I can see why you wouldn't recommend it. However, I feel like that has changed now that I have grown a bit more confident in my writing. At least, that's what I think in my slightly biased opinion.

Either way, I shall take your words into consideration, and I hope you see an improvement from here out.

And, once more, never apologize for giving decent criticism. It helps us writers a lot, and gives us a basis on where to improve.

Now, for the second time in the past week, I am announcing going to rewrite a story.

For now, my only story that will have continuous updates is my DBZ story. Kill la Kill: ReBleached and, what I plan to call, A Reaper's Academia, will be in the works for about a month. Sorry to all my loyal readers, but I'm doing my best to improve, and hopefully, you all can see that.

Also, if anyone wants to beta read the first chapter's when I finish writing them, hit me up with a PM.

Sorry again, but this is Daedalus77, Signing off.

Latta!


End file.
